DREAMS: Complicated
by RedBaronFan
Summary: PART 3 OF 6 IN THE ‘DREAMS’ SERIES. Personal problems threaten to split up the team. When an agent disappears while on an assignment out of town, the remaining team members work to bring them all together again. REVISED AND REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

PART 3 OF 6 IN THE 'DREAMS' SERIES. _Personal problems threaten to split up the team. When an agent disappears while on an assignment out of town, the remaining team members work to bring them all together again._

**_DISCLAIMER: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuel, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental._**

**Chapter 1**

Stepping off the elevator, Bobby dragged himself down the hallway towards the bullpen. Six weeks of practically sleepless nights were getting to him, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Unfortunately, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the van exploding and his best friend lying in a pool of blood, but the more disturbing images were of a certain petite blonde agent.

At the hospital before Jack was shot, Bobby had thought something special was happening between him and Tara. After everything they'd been through, he was relieved that she agreed to help him settle back at his apartment when he was discharged. However, almost as soon as they got to his place, things changed, and even their relationship at the office was suffering.

Tara wouldn't speak to him, and any time he touched her, she'd jump and pull away as if she'd been burnt. Bobby didn't know what he'd done, but it was tearing him up inside, and he'd do anything to take back those few stolen kisses, returning their friendship to how things were before.

Expecting to be the first one in the office, Bobby's steps faltered when he realized the woman occupying his thoughts had beaten him in. Hearing someone enter the bullpen, Tara had turned from her desk, the greeting forming on her lips fading as soon as she saw him.

"Tara," Bobby whispered breathlessly, his heart pounding at seeing her sitting there. A part of him wondered if she was really there, or if he'd wanted to see her so bad that he'd made her up in his mind.

Bobby took a step towards her, only to see her recoil back against her chair as if she was afraid he was going to touch her. _Oh, Tara, what have I done?_ he wondered sadly, looking away as he continued to his desk, dropping his coat over the back of his chair.

"Good, you're both here," Ted Garrett called from the door before Bobby could sit down. "My office, _NOW_," he bellowed, turning and leaving as quickly as he had come in.

Bobby's eyes went from the retreating figure of his supervisor to the hazel eyes of the woman across the room. Their gazes locked momentarily before she dropped her eyes to her lap and silently pushed away from her desk, following Garrett out the door.

With a dejected sigh, Bobby tiredly ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. _This is going to be another long day,_ he thought, shuffling out behind them.

**Chapter 2**

After closing the door, Ted Garrett returned to behind his desk, closely observing the two agents seated across from him. The big man knew that his team had been deeply affected by their recent case. However, Tara and Bobby seemed to have changed the most, barely speaking to each other, and it was causing tension between everyone in the bullpen.

With Bobby, Jack, and Sue injured, he'd limited them to paperwork for the last several weeks, but now they had to get back to work. Garrett worried about his selections for this case, but he'd considered the situation and felt he was doing the best thing for everyone involved.

"There's a problem out of the San Antonio Field Office, and they've asked for our help," he started, his eyes darting back and forth between the two agents as he lifted the file folder in front of him. "Someone has been using FBI computers to gain access to agent information, compromising undercover assignments in the area," he continued, shuffling papers in the folder.

"Texas is kind of far from here, Ted," Bobby spoke up first, glancing briefly towards Tara. "What does it have to do with us?"

"The Special Agent in Charge has asked for our help, so the two of you will be going undercover to assist," Garrett explained, looking over the top of the file. 

"Undercover?" Tara questioned, shifting uncomfortably in her chair when her comment brought Bobby's attention to her. "But if someone is getting into the computer system, won't they know we are undercover?"

"Yes," Garrett responded, lowering the folder finally. "That's why you'll be going as yourselves," he stated simply. "Hopefully, it will set you up as the next marks."

"What?" Bobby leaned forward in his chair.

"We believe the information was being garnered by Brad Morgan, a computer specialist for the San Antonio office," Garrett explained, handing Bobby the folder he'd been looking at. "Morgan's wife, Denise, happens to be an agent out of the Kerrville Resident Agency, and about a week ago the two of them disappeared."

"Any sign of foul play?" Tara asked professionally, reaching for the folder. 

Garrett noticed the way she snatched her hand back quickly when their fingers touched accidentally, but didn't say anything. Instead, he watched as Bobby laid the folder on the edge of the desk for Tara to pick up, almost as if they were afraid of any physical contact.

"There's been no sign of them since their disappearance," Garrett informed them. "The two of you will be replacing them, while investigating their disappearance," he maintained, handing Bobby and Tara new individual folders. "Here are your covers."

"Covers?" Bobby asked confused. "If we are going as ourselves, why do we need covers?" he questioned as Tara started reviewing the file.

"Married!" Tara exclaimed, gaping at the information she was reading.

"Married?" Bobby's head snapped around. "What are you talking about?" he questioned the petite agent before opening his own folder to read for himself.

"As I said, the previous agents were a married couple, assigned to separate offices," Garrett explained, putting his hand up when the two agents started to argue. "We need an agent a both offices, but able to communicate with each other. The best way to do that without raising any suspicions is to have the two of you married," he concluded.

"But…Jack and Sue normally do the married thing," Tara muttered, looking up from the documents with disbelief written on her face. "I normally stay in the office," she insisted, closing her folder with a snap.

"Well, this time, we need someone with your computer expertise, so we have the possibility of them approaching you and not someone else," Garrett maintained. He knew convincing them of their importance on this case would be the hardest part of the assignment, and he wasn't looking forward to this. "With this being a cyber crime, you'd be the lead agent on this assignment," he informed her.

"Then Sparky can team up with Tara," Bobby asserted upon learning this new information. "He's had more experience with this," he persisted. "He and Sue have done the married thing a couple of times undercover," he clarified, looking back and forth between the petite agent and his supervisor.

Bobby wanted to take back his words as soon as he saw the hurt flash across her face. He hadn't meant to insult her but he didn't know if he could do this assignment with her. After everything that they'd been through the last thing he wanted was the make it more difficult for her. _Maybe if we are apart for a while, we can forget and everything can get back to normal again_, he thought hopefully.

"Jack has his own assignment for this case," Garrett interjected. "He and Thomas will be joining you in a few days as your back-up, as will Myles. Your flight leaves at noon from Reagan, so get home and get packed," he continued, looking between the two of them, noticing the sparks of anger flying from the petite blonde's eyes. 

_Manning, this might be your most dangerous assignment yet_, Garrett considered ruefully as he watched the two of them slowly leave his office. _I hope I don't live to regret putting the two of you together, but something has to happen to get things back to normal_, he sighed, before returning to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

While the San Antonio Field Office was significantly smaller than the office in DC, the building was buzzing with activity by the time Bobby and Tara arrived. The two agents sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited to see the Special Agent in Charge (SAIC), having barely spoken to each other since leaving Reagan National more than three hours ago.

Glancing at the tall Aussie out of the corner of her eye, Tara couldn't believe after everything she'd done to stay away from him these last several weeks, she was now here posing as his wife. She'd been trying so hard to get those kisses at the hospital out of her mind and go back to being just friends. Looking down at the ring that glittered on her finger, she realized just how hard that was going to be.

Things were just so complicated that Tara had wanted to back out of this assignment when Garrett had first suggested it. While Rob as an obstetrician never understood her job, Stanley worked for the government, so she never knew she'd messed up with him until one day he just stopped returning her phone calls.

When Bobby was so highly against going with her on this trip, it brought back the hurt Tara had felt when Rob and Stanley left. As she had listened to him trying to get out of the assignment, her anger grew until she stubbornly accepted just to spite her colleague.

Now, she didn't know how she was going to last another hour let alone several days, especially in the same house with him, without blowing their cover. Tara could feel her heart race whenever he accidentally brushed against her. Without looking at him, she could tell when his eyes were on her and her breath quickened.

_Some agent you are Williams! _Tara admonished herself silently. _You can't even sit next to him without acting like a schoolgirl!_

Tara jumped noticeably when the object of her thoughts reach over and touched her hand. Startled, her hazel eyes locked with his, and she saw the disappointment and sadness in their blue depths before a curtain came down, effectively locking her out. She opened her moth to apologize, but he nodded curtly toward the man standing in the doorway.

"Special Agent in Charge Wayne Franklin," the man drawled, stepping forward with his hand outstretched as Bobby and Tara stood up.

He looked like many of the agents back in DC, except instead of suit pants and dress shoes, SAIC Franklin wore jeans and cowboy boots. Tara noticed as he approached, he had the typical extra large belt buckle and couldn't help but wondered if they'd find a cowboy hat on the back of his chair in his office.

"Special Agent Bobby Manning and this is my wife, Special Agent Tara Manning," Bobby stated as they shook hands. Tara felt a little leap in her chest when Bobby called her his wife. However, her joy was soon squelched when she noticed the pointed way he made sure they didn't touch as they stood there.

"Welcome to San Antonio," SAIC Franklin smiled, oblivious to the tension between the couple before him. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"Yes, thank you," Tara plastered a fake smile on her lips as she struggled to grin up at the dark-haired Texan. "The weather is a bit of a change from DC," she admitted, failing to catch the glare from Bobby as the tall agent took her arm in his, leading them down the hallway to his office.

"Texas sometimes takes a bit of getting used to," he explained, not even caring if Bobby was following. "Even though I know this is only a temporary assignment, I hope you…uh, and your husband," he added, almost as an afterthought when Bobby cleared his throat behind them. "I hope both of you enjoy it here so well that you decide to make Texas your permanent home."

"Well, I like Texas already," Tara chuckled, Bobby bristling behind them as they entered the SAIC's office.

"What can you tell us about our assignments?" Bobby asked, placing his hand on Tara's waist as he almost physically pulled her away from the other man. Franklin's eyes widened, dropping his arm as she was wretched from his side.

Tara glared up at the scowl on Bobby's face, unable to read what he was thinking as his arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her close to his side. Unable to pull away without making a scene, she turned her attention back to the SAIC, trying not to think of the way Bobby's fingers felt through the thin material at her waist.

**Chapter 4**

Later, Tara sat fidgeting in the passenger seat of their rental car as Bobby drove them towards their temporary home in the San Antonio suburbs. Fortunately, the Bureau was able to find them a temporary house and have it furnished, so they wouldn't have to spend their time cooped up in a cramped hotel room. _Thank God for that_, she thought with a sigh of relief.

However, since they didn't officially report to work until Monday at their respective offices, the couple still had a lot more problems to figure out. _Like how are we going to make it through this case, if we are not even talking to each other,_ she wondered, stealing a glance at Bobby as he maneuvered the car expertly through traffic.

Bobby looked so lost that it scared her. She'd never seen him look this way before and regretted that he was hurting because of her. However, Tara was so afraid of being hurt again that she felt the only way to prevent it was to stop it before it happened. Unfortunately, she'd completely shut herself off, blocking out everything from getting to her.

Tara knew she couldn't let it continue if they were going to make this assignment work. They were going to have to rely on each other for back up, at least until Jack and Sue arrived next week. They couldn't do that with so much tension between the two of them.

_But how can we get back to the way things were, without me revealing why I had to push him way?_ Tara sighed.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, peeking over quickly before returning his eyes to the traffic in front of them.

"Huh?" Tara stammered, having not expected him to speak when he did. _What was he talking about? _she wondered nervously.

"You sighed," Bobby stated curtly as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Look, Tara, I know you don't want to be here with me, and if there was anything I could do to get someone to replace me, I would," he groaned, his eyes transfixed on the road as his hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "But I figure I've got to be a better choice than Myles…," he continued.

"That's an understatement," Tara muttered loudly, not realizing she said it aloud until Bobby glanced in her direction.

"Well, at least that's one thing we agree on, shelia," Bobby smiled slightly before turning back to the road. "I don't want to make things harder for you, Tara, uh…" he hesitated, running his hand thru his hair as they sat at a traffic light.

"You're not making things harder for me, Bobby," Tara insisted, placing her hand on his arm reassuringly. When he looked down at her small hand, she jerked it back placing it on her lap. _Why did I do that?_ she wondered as she twisted her hands together.

"Then what am I doing wrong, Tara?" he groaned as the light changed again. "You can barely look at me, and we haven't spoken more than three words to each other in six weeks. What's happened to us? What have I done?" he demanded, slamming his hand against the wheel with such force that Tara jumped in her seat.

"Bobby, I'm sorry," Tara whispered painfully, seeing the hurt she'd caused etched on his face. "I don't want to hurt you, but what was happening between us just couldn't work," she said softly. _I don't want to get into this now_, she sighed silently.

"How do you know it won't work when you won't even give it a chance?" Bobby questioned, glancing over quickly as he drove.

Tears formed in her eyes as she searched her mind for some reason that he would accept. _How can I get him to understand that I'm not worth it? _Tara wondered as she studied her hands, clinched tightly in her lap. _Why won't he just drop it?_

Tara didn't know how long they drove in silence, jumping when he reach over and put his large hand over hers. Bobby didn't pull away, keeping his hand there while he pulled off onto the side of the road. When he stopped the car, she slowly lifted her eyes to his again, afraid of what she might see.

"Tara, please talk to me," he pleaded, taking her hands between his. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt you, and if I have, I'm sorry, but please don't shut me out," he begged, his eyes searching her face.

"I can't, Bobby," Tara cried, trying to pull her hands from his but he held fast.

"Okay, Tara, I won't push now," Bobby told her, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "But one of these days, I want to know what happened," he vowed.

"Can't you just let it go?" she murmured quietly, lowering her eyes to their entwined hands.

"I can't let it go," Bobby stated with such determination that Tara looked back up. His blue eyes sparkling with resolve, he said softer, "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Tara hated feeling so weak, but that was what happened to her whenever she was around him lately. During the years they'd worked together, she never noticed much more than his little quirks.

However, now she become aware of every tiny aspect of the man who sat across from her – his dimples when he smiled, the way he cocked his head to one side when he was thinking, his swagger when he walked. Tara could no longer just think of him as a colleague and friend, as he'd found his way through the wall she'd built up after being hurt by the other guys she'd dated.

"Tara," Bobby interrupted her thoughts. "We can't go back to how things were before those kisses at the hospital, but I won't push you into more, if that's not want you want," he promised. "You're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you, so I'll back off," he told her.

"Bobby," Tara whispered, touched by the sacrifices she knew he was making.

"And when we get back to DC, I'll talk to Garrett about a transfer…" he sighed, gazing unseeingly out the windshield.

"NO!" Tara exclaimed, her cry jerking his attention back to her. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you either, Bobby, but I just need time," she explained, her eyes sad.

_Why did I let him kiss me? _ Tara wondered as memories of their kisses flooded her memory. _He'd been through so much that day. I needed to be the strong one, and I wasn't. Now he's suffering for it,_ she sighed, wishing she could go back in time and make everything better.

"Then I'll give you time," Bobby said quietly, his eyes intense as they watched her. "I'll give you all the time you need, just don't shut me out," he requested pleadingly.

Their gazes locked as Tara searched for a reason not to believe him, but she couldn't. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said, and he was going to give her time. _Maybe I'll be able to get him out of my head with time,_ she thought hopefully.

"Thank you," Tara agreed softly, not knowing what else to do. "All I want to do is go back to how things were before," she sighed.

A dark shadow crossed his face as the muscle in his jaw twitched, and Tara thought he was going to argue. Instead, Bobby released her hands and shifted back behind the wheel.

"Ok, shelia. Now that we have that taken care of and you are back talking to me," Bobby started slowly. "Maybe you could help me find the house, 'cause I've been lost for the last fifteen minutes," he admitted with a grin, peeking at Tara out of the corner of his eye.

"Give me the directions," Tara chuckled ,shaking her head. _After everything, he can still make me laugh,_ she thought. "Good thing one of us brought a map," she stated, pulling it out of the glove compartment where she stashed it.

"A map?" Bobby gasped dramatically. "Really men don't need maps!" he maintained proudly.

"No, they just get their women to do it," Tara retorted, her smile slowly fading as she realized what she'd just called herself. Wide eyed, she glanced over at him uncertainly.

"Of course," Bobby agreed, the smile on his face not quite masking the longing in his eyes as he gazed at her. "Now see if you can figure out where we are. I'm hungry and the sooner we get this stuff unpacked, the sooner we can check out that restaurant Myles recommended," he said, only a slight catch in his voice belied the enthusiasm in his words.

"Okay, okay, I'm working on it," she smiled back shyly. "What's the name of that road up there?" she asked as she went back to studying the map. _It felt so good to be joking with him again, _she thought, happy to have things finally back how they were before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

On an impulse, Tara dressed up that evening as she and Bobby prepared to go out to eat. Her sleeveless white dress fit closely at the bodice, then flared softly from the hips to sway flirtatiously at her knees. She added white heels and glittering earrings to complete the look.

It was an outfit she'd bought with Rob in mind, but never had the chance to work it. Tonight, Tara wore it for Bobby's benefit. _He'd already made so many sacrifices for this assignment_, she thought. _The least I can do is look like a wife he'd be proud of having with him._

The woman in the mirror looked very different from the everyday Tara at the bullpen. She studied her reflection thoughtfully, wondering if one day she'd find a man that saw her as more than just a computer specialist and agent.

The shimmer of light hitting her ring drew her attention. Gazing down at the diamond ring and wedding band, Tara felt herself longing for the day it was real, and not just part of her job. _Maybe I should let things develop between Bobby and me,_ she thought wistfully. _My luck with men hasn't been too great, and he knows me better than anyone else does._

She sighed and shook her head. _Am I really that fickle?_ Who would believe that Tara Williams, who'd always been so careful, so picky, would find herself in this situation? _Lusting after a man who'd treated me like a kid sister from the day I joined the team_, she thought with disappointment. _What is wrong with me?_

Part of the problem, Tara decided, trying to be objective, was that she wasn't entirely sure what Bobby wanted. He'd been a perfect gentleman, for the most part. _And yet there was something about the way that he looks at me that makes my knees go weak,_ she sighed.

The frown that darkened his face when SAIC Franklin showed some interest in her almost seemed to indicate that he was jealous. _But why?_ Tara wondered, remembering the phone call from Darcy the day she brought him home from the hospital. _It wasn't as though Bobby and I are more than friends_, she thought, trying to justify the feelings overwhelming her at the memory.

Tara groaned, slapping a hand against her forehead. _I can drive myself crazy this way!_ she thought. _I should have just stayed at home where I belong!_

"Yeah, right," she muttered aloud to the empty room. "Might as well join a convent."

_All in all, that might just be the safest choice when it comes to Special Agent Bobby Manning_, she thought with a grimace, picking up her purse and heading out the door.

**Chapter 6**

The restaurant Myles recommended was a tropical paradise of exotic flowers, shadowy corners, flickering lights, and strategically placed rock waterfalls. The polished, wooden dance floor was in the center of the room with small tables arranged in cozy grottos around it. A band played from a stage nearly hidden in lush greenery.

"This is beautiful," Tara told Bobby when they were seated at a table in a secluded corner. She felt almost as though she'd just stepped out of Texas and into the Caribbean.

"Staged romance," Bobby said dismissively.

"You've been complaining since we got here," Tara frowned. "Is there anything about this place that you like?" she demanded, exasperated by his attitude.

"Yes, you're here!" Bobby reached out to touch her cheek.

Tara blushed, very thankful the waitress chose to approach their table at that opportune moment. They placed their drink orders, then looked at each other across the table.

Tara glanced at Bobby from beneath her lashes, her breath quickening at the image before her. With his gleaming blue eyes, flashing dimples, killer smile, and muscular arms, he was becoming more intriguing to her all the time.

_Talk about confusing situations!_ she mentally shook her head. Here she was telling him to give her space, and all she can do is fantasize about the man sitting across from her.

"Did I remember to tell you how nice you look?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Tara responded with a shy smile. "But thank you again." She had to admit that Bobby looked very nice himself in a charcoal dress shirt and black dress slacks.

Tara quickly looked toward the dance floor, afraid of where her thoughts were straying. She could so easily imagine herself swaying back and forth to the music in the arms of the man she loved. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_ she blinked.

"You've gotten very quiet," Bobby commented, reclaiming her attention. "Dance with me?" he suggested, pushing his chair back.

Tara looked at him a bit warily, before standing and placing her hand in his outstretched one. _I can't very well say no, because I was daydreaming about dancing with him just now, can I?_ she sighed as he led her to the dance floor.

The song was a slow, bluesy number. Only three other couples were on the dance floor, locked closely together, oblivious to spectators. Ignoring them in return, Bobby smiled down at Tara, taking her into his arms.

He held her close, but not so tightly that she was uncomfortable. His hand rested discreetly at the small of her back, his palm warm through the thin fabric of her white dress. His other hand clasped hers, firmly, almost possessively.

Tara trembled.

"Are you cold?" Bobby asked attentively, leading her into a slow, swaying rhythm.

"No," she whispered, then managed to regain her voice. "It's been a while since I've danced," she added, as though in explanation of her hesitancy.

"It's been quite a while for me, too," Bobby admitted while making a tight turn, his feet meshing expertly with hers.

"You don't dance like you're in need of practice," Tara looked up at him skeptically.

"That's because I'm dancing with you," Bobby murmured. He gave her a slow smile, resting his cheek against her hair as he began softly humming along with the music.

_Unforgettable_, Tara recognized her favorite song as her pulse fluttered like crazy. Her knees went weak in response to his sexy tenor crooning in her ear.

Tara never thought herself a sucker for a corny line, but it looked as though she'd been wrong. She was slowly finding herself unable to resist the affect of his words and actions, which should have sounded silly, but somehow didn't.

It was growing increasingly obvious to Tara that she'd misjudged the effect he had on her. _And what am I supposed to do about it?_ she wondered as she subconsciously leaned into him, drawn to his warmth and strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

Bobby turned another page of what surely had to be the most boring history ever written of any battle ever fought. He glanced over the top of the book, toward the bedroom where Tara had disappeared last night, after coming home from the restaurant. _What was she doing in there?_ he wondered.

Bobby heard the shower over an hour, so he was confident she was up, but he hadn't seen her and was beginning to worry. He thought they'd made some progress at dinner last night, joking and laughing like old times. However, the longer she stayed in her bedroom, the more concerned he became.

Tara hadn't talked to him since that day at the hospital, and it troubled him. She hadn't looked particularly happy, but he'd attributed everything to what had happened to Jack and Sue. When they arrived back at his apartment, however, things changed and she pushed him away when he tried to touch her.

Bobby scowled wondering why this all bothered him so much. _It wasn't as if they were involved,_ he told himself, _they just shared a few kisses._ Kisses that melted his insides to mush and made him forget everything else.

He groaned aloud as he thought about their kisses at the hospital. While so many bad things happened, including Jack and Kayla Jarrett being shot, Bobby still remembered warmly his stolen moments with Tara.

_What if Tara was still involved with Stanley or someone else?_ Bobby thought. He couldn't believe how much that thought troubled him, but if it were true, that would make her off-limits as far as he was concerned. Bobby had no interest in stepping in on someone else's territory. No matter how beautiful she might be. No matter how appealing her sweet, innocent smile.

Bobby's scowl deepened and he turned his attention stubbornly back to the book. He would do well to keep his personal distance as much as possible from Tara Williams during the rest of this assignment.

Recalling his relationship with a certain newspaper reporter, Bobby knew he'd already made one mistake in his federal law enforcement career by getting personally involved. He did not intend to do so this time.

However, his eyes were drawn back to the closed bedroom door. _Would it really be a mistake? _Bobby wondered. _Or is she who I've been waiting for?_ He just didn't know.

**Chapter 8**

The paperback hit the wall of Tara's bedroom with a resounding splat. She shoved herself off the bed and pushed a hand through her blonde hair. "This is ridiculous," she sighed aloud in the empty room.

Waking up that morning, she'd taken a leisurely shower, blow-drying her hair, and then dressed in a pair of jeans and a brightly colored button-down shirt. Plopping down on the edge of her bed, Tara wondered what she was supposed to do for the rest of the day.

It was just after 10 am on a Saturday. She'd been sitting alone for over half an hour, trying to concentrate on a glitzy saga that was just too overblown and pretentious to stomach. A song on the radio happen to catch her attention.

_Throw the covers off my head  
Shake my body out of bed  
Stretch my arms up  
And look out the window  
Sun is rising  
Birds are singing  
I am greeted by the gift of another new morning  
And I know tonight as my head hits the pillow  
I will ask myself as I look out the same window  
At the end of the day_

Did I laugh and dance enough  
Did I tell my friends how much they really mean to me  
At the end of the day  
Did I really push myself  
Or was I too afraid  
To give my heart away  
At the end of the day

I wanna learn I wanna live  
take some big chance and just trust in my instincts and my intuition  
If I win or if I lose  
Any road that I choose  
I will drive all the way  
I wanna know tonight as I fall fast asleep  
I am one day closer  
To where I wanna be  
At the end of the day

Did I laugh and dance enough  
Did I tell my friends how much they really mean to me  
At the end of the day  
Did I really push myself  
Or was I too afraid  
To give my heart away  
At the end of the day

To never forget what matters most  
To never have to answer no  
When I ask myself  
Did I laugh and dance enough  
Did I tell my friends how much they really mean to me  
At the end of the day

At the end of the day  
Did I really push myself  
Or was I too afraid  
At the end of the day...

As the song ended, Tara realized just how much that song meant to her right now. She was a grown woman, a federal agent, and she'd just wasted time sitting in her room with a bad book when she had a wonderful, historical city to explore. 

_Bobby and I called a truce last night, and here I am still acting like a child_, she snorted in self-disgust, heading for the door. She wasn't on vacation but she had some free time, the first in ages, and she was going to enjoy it, even if it killed her, instead of sitting here having a pity party.

She found Bobby sitting on the recliner in the living room, his nose buried in a book. Without giving herself time to think about it, Tara walked up to him, reach out, plucked the book from his hands, and closed it without bothering to save his place. Later, she would wonder at her actions but for now, it seemed the right thing to do. In reality, she knew she _NEVER_ did things like this.

Bobby blinked his blue eyes as they locked with hers, "Er…?"

"Bobby Manning, look around us," Tara stated with a dramatic sweep of her hand. "We're on an all expenses paid trip to a beautiful city with _TWO_ days off and where are we?" she paused slightly, but continued before he could answer. "We're cooped up inside a house. Why aren't we out enjoying the city?"

"Well, I…" Bobby stammered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for a rocking chair," Tara smiled shyly. "I want to have some fun, and you're going to have fun with me," she insisted.

His eyebrows rose, "I am?"

"Yes and you can thank me later," Tara grinned. "Now, come on, get up out of that chair. We're going to play," she said, taking his hand.

"But…"

"No arguments," she warned, lifting an admonishing finger. "You're going to have fun, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

His firm mouth quirked into what might have been the beginnings of a smile, "That should be an interesting sight."

"Want to bet that I won't try it?" Tara dared him, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"No," Bobby stated hastily, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sure you would, shelia, but it won't be necessary," he smiled. "Where are we going?"

"The Alamo, of course!"

"Of course," Bobby shrugged. "Do you happen to know where we are going?" he asked.

"I looked at the directions last night on the Internet," Tara smiled, taking the keys from him as he drew them from his pocket. "I can get us there."

"Then let's go," Bobby chuckled. "Lead the way." He made an old-fashioned "after-you" gesture, following closely behind her as she moved towards the front door.

Jingling the keys in her hand, Tara didn't allow herself to dwell on the nagging suspicion that she had just done something very foolish. _I'll worry about it…at the end of the day!_

_Song: At the End of the Day by Kellie Coffey_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9**

"You…uh…always drive like this?" Bobby asked stiffly as they whipped through downtown traffic. He held one hand to the back of his neck as though checking to make sure her jolting takeoff, as well as her hairpin twists and turns, hadn't done any permanent damage.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this car," Tara gave him a rather sheepish look of apology. "I had a sports car when I was in college, but it was just a little 4-cylinder. I think this one must be a six."

"Eight," he corrected her, wincing as she swerved, narrowly missing a car that slowed in front of them. "Quite powerful actually. It would be rather easy to lose control."

"Don't worry about it," Tara reassured him. "I'm a great driver. I took the defensive driving course at Quantico."

A spray of sand and gravel showered upward when the two right tires left the pavement and hit the shoulder. Tara overcorrected, swerved, and brought the car firmly back under control on the right side of the road. She didn't look at Bobby, though she saw out of the corner of her eye that his hands were clenched on his knees, the knuckles conspicuously white.

"Yes," Bobby said just loud enough for her to hear, releasing his knees to reach for his seat beat fastening it with a loud snap. "I can see that my life is in good hands."

"Sorry, I'll slow down," Tara eased up on the accelerator, feeling a bit guilty that her restlessness had made her reckless. She smiled shyly, hearing him murmur something that might have been a thank you.

"This city is beautiful," Tara commented after a few minutes. "San Antonio really captures the spirit of Texas," she pointed out the places they passed, which carefully blended cosmopolitan progress. For a while, they just watched the people they passed.

"You know Native Americans first lived along the San Antonio River calling the area 'Yanaguana', which means 'refreshing waters' or 'clear waters'," Tara explained. "A band of Spanish explorers and missionaries came upon the river in 1691, and because it was the feast day of St. Anthony, they named the river 'San Antonio'," she finished slowly, noticing that Bobby was looking at her strangely.

"You said last night you've never been to San Antonio before?" Bobby smiled at her questioningly.

"I haven't," she bit her bottom lip, concentrating on the traffic in front of them. "I read that somewhere I think," she blushed at his attention.

"Well, besides the Alamo, there were four other missions established by Franciscan friars in the early 18th Century," Bobby continued, breaking the silence that had developed. "The Mission Nuestra Senora de la Purisima Concepcion, established in 1731 as a massive church with twin towers and cupola, is oldest unrestored stone church in U.S. Church, where acoustics are equated with the Mormon Tabernacle."

"The Mission San Francisco de la Espada, also established 1731, has been restored several times and is still in use. The Mission San Jose y San Miguel de Aguayo, also known as the 'Queen of Missions', is both a State and National Historic Site," Bobby turned to look wide-eyed at the forty-foot-high cowboy boots outside Saks Fifth Avenue at North Star Mall. "And Mission San Juan Capistrano, like both Espada and Concepcion, had extensive restoration work, and besides a charming little chapel with open bell tower, there are ruins of a larger church that was never completed."

"And you know this because?" Tara questioned, her eyebrows raised. She was surprised by Bobby knowledge of the San Antonio missions that she'd completely missed the oversized 'footwear.'

"I watch Discovery Channel too, shelia," Bobby winked, giving her a dimpled grinned. "What? Aren't you interested in history?"

"Not particularly," she answered candidly. "But anything is better than sitting in my room with a dumb book. I might as well broaden my mind, since I have nothing better to do."

Bobby chuckled.

Realizing how ungracious she'd sounded, Tara groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. She placed it back on the wheel quickly, to Bobby's obvious relief. Both of them were aware that the long, busy bridge was no place to start swerving again.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't really mean that I've kidnapped you for the afternoon for lack of anything better to do," Tara sighed, not wanting to go back to the way it was when they started this assignment. "I'm more fascinated with history in general, and just never really got into the military side of things," she smiled, glancing over at him.

Bobby smiled back at her, and she thought again that he was a very attractive man. She liked his smile and his bottomless blue eyes. _It was a shame he had Darcy waiting for him back home_, she reflected somberly.

Their gazes held for a moment more before Bobby cleared his throat, tapping the dash to recall her attention to her driving. "I think we'll enjoy ourselves more if we arrive in one piece," he suggested teasingly, breaking the tension between them.

"I'm sure you're right," Tara laughed, turning her full concentration to her driving. "Hang on, friend. We're off to have fun…even if it kills us."

"What a pleasant thought," Bobby remarked wryly, but seemed to relax when she did.

_Maybe this will be fun after all_, Tara mused with a faint smile.

**Chapter 10**

Many tourists were disappointed when they first saw the Alamo, expecting an impressive structure in a true Old-West setting. Instead, they found the old mission shadowed on every side by hotels, shopping malls, and tourist booths. The Alamo compound, bordered by a surprisingly low rock wall, contained a museum, a theater, a shrine, and a souvenir shop stocked with Alamo key chains, drinking glasses, postcards, and fake coonskin caps.

A sign outside the chapel everyone associated with the Alamo – the original mission _San Antonio de Valero _– requested that visitors enter quietly, in respect of those who'd died there. Inside, neatly lettered informational signs hung on the pocked walls, finger-smudged glass boxes held historical artifacts such as Davy Crockett's razor and William Travis' ring. Discreetly placed containers solicited donations from tourists for the maintenance of the buildings, for which the Daughters of the Republic of Texas received no state or government funding.

A uniformed park employee stood behind the reception desk to answer questions until the next scheduled historical lecture. Gawking tourists shuffled around the foot-polished rock floor and read the signs aloud. A tiny toddler dashed squealing through the main room, pursued by his mortified mother.

Bobby was slightly disappointed with their visit to the national landmark. This didn't look to him at all like the place where John Wayne had led his fellow actors to a dramatic and glorious defeat in the movie. He overheard the park employee telling another tourist the set of the movie still stood as a tourist attraction in Bracketville, Texas. Walking around the 1758 structure, which had served as such an important symbol since its bloody capture in 1836, he quickly got over his disappointment and felt much more respect it.

Realizing that he was suddenly standing alone in the center of the chapel, Bobby looked around for Tara. He found her in front of the William Travis display case, reading his famous appeal for aid, written during his ill-fated stand against a Mexican army of thousands.

"'I shall never surrender or retreat,'" Tara read in a low, husky voice as Bobby moved to stand next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "'Victory or death.'"

"Can you imagine being so dedicated to a cause that you're willing to die for it?" she whispered looking up at him, her hazel eyes brightened by the sheen of tears.

"We do it every day," Bobby reminded her, wanting so much to pull her into his arms.

"Oh, yeah," Tara grinned watery as he slipped his arm carefully around her shoulders. While she turned her attention back to the inscriptions, Bobby continued to watch her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"One hundred eighty six men died here because freedom meant more to them than life itself. They were true heroes, weren't they?" she whispered softly.

"And almost six hundred Mexicans died here believing they were preserving the glory of their own country," Bobby recalled gently. "Many of them were just young soldiers with dreams and families and the duty to follow the orders they'd been given."

"I wonder if there will be people tracking through Baghdad Palace in a hundred and fifty years like we are here," Tara considered with a sigh, leaning into Bobby's side as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I hadn't considered it that way, shelia," Bobby looked thoughtfully as he tightened his arm around her. "In our business, we tend to view it as good versus evil, right against wrong, but it all comes down to individuals, doesn't it?"

Tara cocked her head, looking up at him pensively, her eyes searching his face. Bobby brought his hand up and brushed a stray hair back from her face, his fingers feathering lightly across her cheek. _Remember your agreement_, he reminded himself.

"What?" Bobby asked, growing uncomfortable under her intense stare.

"Nothing," Tara finally blinked. "That just sounded so much like Sue," she smiled.

"Heh, I guess the little shelia's rubbing off on me," Bobby grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"About time someone good rub off on you," Tara teased him gently, giving him a smile that made his head swim.

Bobby was forced to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Ready to move on?"

"I'm ready," Tara nodded, after one last glance at the display case.

**Chapter 11**

"Bobby," Tara said as he drove away Alamo. After her experience with the car earlier, she thought it best if she let him to the driving.

"Yeah, shelia," Bobby responded, pulling the car into traffic.

"We've done what interested me so far this afternoon," Tara said. "Surely there's something you'd like to do before we go back to the house."

"Actually, there is," Bobby nodded, glancing at the many tourist attractions around them.

"What is it?" Tara asked encouragingly.

"I want food," Bobby grinned, spinning to the wheel of the car, swinging into a parking lot. "And not that elegant fufu stuff like at Alexander's last night. I want something greasy and fattening, and totally non-nutritious. A cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milk shake," he finished, parking in front of a building decorated with the universally recognized golden arches.

Tara looked at Bobby like he'd grown two heads, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. _Hundreds of miles from home, but some things never change,_ she thought.

"You can have chocolate, but I'm having strawberry," she winked, reaching for her door handle and getting out before he could respond. Shaking his head, Bobby chuckled before following her to the door.

After they placed their orders at the counter, Bobby followed Tara to a booth at the back of the room, as far as possible from the noisy corner where a small child's birthday party was in progress. The tall Aussie bit into his burger with a sigh of delight.

"Mmm," Bobby murmured. "That's exactly what I needed."

Bobby looked up to find that Tara was watching him. She hadn't even unwrapped her own burger yet and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Tara?" he prompted. "Aren't you hungry, shelia?"

"Oh, yeah," Tara blinked, picking up her burger and fussing with the paper covering, seeming to avoid his eyes for a moment.

Bobby thought somewhat concerned that she looked uncomfortable. _Why?_ he wondered. _Was she worried about making a mess here or something? This place wasn't as bad as Slappy's and she never seemed to feel out of place there? _he thought. _Was it me?_

Turning back to his burger, Bobby found that he wasn't quite as hungry as he was before.

**Chapter 12**

When they left the fast-food restaurant, Bobby mentioned there was something else he really wanted to do. Seeing the playful smile that had come across his face, Tara knew there was nothing he could ask for that she wouldn't do to indulge him.

"What?" she asked.

"That," Bobby grinned, pointing to a gaudy, colorful place across the street from the burger joint.

"Miniature golf?" Tara frowned, when she followed the direction of his pointing finger.

"Yes, and it looks like a great course, doesn't it, shelia?" Bobby beamed. "Look at that windmill and the castle. I bet that's a tough one."

"I wouldn't know," Tara continued to frown.

"Haven't you ever played miniature golf, shelia?" he looked down at her in amazement.

"If I have," she considered, the question for a moment, "I've forgotten."

"Well, shelia, that settles it. We have to play," Bobby stated firmly. "It's just un-American to have never played miniature golf," he told her seriously.

"I don't think I'll be very good," Tara didn't look very convinced as she chewed on her lower lip uncertainly.

"Don't sweat it, shelia," Bobby told her, draping his arm across her shoulders. "Everyone's a little nervous their first time, but I promise, I'll be gentle with you." 

Bobby gave her an innocent smile when she looked at him with suddenly narrowed eyes. He wasn't so sure how she'd react to the double entendre, but he hadn't been able to resist finding out.

"All right," Tara said, cocking her head to the side. "Take me, I'm yours!"

This time, Bobby lifted an eyebrow in response to the unexpected tone in which she'd spoke. He didn't anticipate an answer like that coming from her.

"Take me to play golf," Tara smiled wickedly. "That's what I meant, of course." She resisted the impulse to fan her suddenly warm cheeks with one hand as she led the way across the street.

Bobby shook his head smiling. _She really did have a tendency to surprise him at times, _he thought. In fact, there were moments when he wasn't at all sure that she was quite as mild-mannered and innocent as she had always seemed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 13**

With the location of their temporary house, Bobby had the longer commute on Monday morning to his new office in Austin. However, Tara still woke almost an hour before she needed to, in order to see him off. He'd been surprised to come out of the shower and find that she'd made breakfast for him, just like a wife would for a husband going to work.

_Just like a real wife_, he mused sadly as he pulled the car into an empty parking space at the Austin field office. Even though they'd had an enjoyable weekend, that one fact sill hung over them. Bobby wanted to explore their relationship, while she pulled away any time he mentioned the subject.

He worried about her alone at the other office, but knew that she'd handle things competently, confidently – and cautiously. _The same way she played miniature golf_, Bobby thought with a suppressed laugh. She'd slaughtered him at the game, even though she'd sworn it was her first time.

_"I swear it was just luck," Tara insisted as they made their way back to their car after playing miniature golf._

"Luck?"

"Well, actually simple geometry mixed with a little physics," she explained. When you take into account the angles to get to the hole, modified by the slope of the green, you just have to allot for the force of your swing, and everything else is simple."

"For you maybe, but just that conversation went over my head," Bobby admitted, enjoying her laughter as it mixed with his.

Though he wanted to throw caution aside, Bobby knew Tara was probably right in saying that it wouldn't work. He couldn't make a relationship work with Darcy, who had to be one of the most liberal open-minded women he'd ever met.

Darcy never objected to his work, or to spending time with just the guys, but eventually they'd grown apart. He knew part of it was her dedication to her job. Even so, Bobby couldn't provide her with what she needed and wasn't sure if he could provide any woman that. _I've_ _made so many mistakes in my life that maybe it's better if I just stay alone,_ he sighed.

"Can I help you?" Blinking, Bobby realized he'd made it all the way inside the building and was standing before the receptionist, who'd obviously asked him that question more than once.

"Special Agent Bobby Manning, I'm transferring from the DC office," he stated quickly, knowing the Bureau took security in their offices serious.

"ID?" the woman questioned stiffly, holding her hand out as Bobby dug it out of is pocket. He felt like he was standing in front of the principal, waiting for his punishment to be handed out. "Agent Starr is expecting you, Agent Manning," she finally said, returning his badge and ID. "Room 16, third door on the right," she pointed briefly down the hallway to her left before returning to her paperwork.

"Thank you," he muttered, a little surprised by her abruptness. Most of the people he'd met in Texas had been overly friendly. _I guess she's just having a bad morning_, he thought.

Sauntering down the hallway she indicated, Bobby took the time to admire the architecture of the building the field office was located. He actually wondered how old the facility was since it obviously had some very extensive, well-done renovations over the years.

"Here goes nothing," Bobby grumbled quietly as he pushed open the door to Room 16. He never liked starting new assignments, and even though he knew this was just temporary, he still dreaded it.

"Whoa!" a female voice cried out from just inside the door.

Bobby reacted just in time to catch the figure as she fell from the chair next to the door, the banner she'd been trying to mount over the door fluttering to the floor. Surprised and a little shocked, he looked down to ask her if she was okay, only to be mesmerized by the biggest pair of expressive light brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Ah, ah," Bobby stammered. _Wow_, he thought as he continued to hold her in his arms.

**Chapter 14**

Quickly setting her on her feet and stepping away, Bobby ran his hand threw his hair, giving the brunette woman a sheepish grin. He couldn't believe how much her eyes reminded him of Darcy's. _It's creepy_, he thought. _I hope we don't have to work too much together_, his mind drifting to the overwhelming green flakes he grown accustomed to in Tara eyes.

"Sorry about that, shelia." Bobby shook his head slightly to get the image of those hazel eyes that had preoccupied his thoughts for so long out of his mind. "Didn't mean to knock you off your perch there, darling," he smiled, pushing his suit coat back as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, next time it might help if you knock," the woman stated, straightening her beige suit as she moved around behind the desk by the window. "Since you're in here now, what can I do for you?" she questioned, looking up at the tall Aussie.

"Uh," Bobby stammered, a little taken back that his normal charm wasn't working. "Special Agent Bobby Manning. I'm transferring from the DC office and was looking for Agent Starr," he told her.

"Well, you found her," the young brunette stated. "They didn't tell me when my partner got transferred that I'd get some foreign bloke who can't tell time," she muttered, sitting down as she picked up some files from her desk and started loading her briefcase.

"Huh?" 

"You're fifteen minutes late, Agent Manning." Agent Starr barely glanced up at him as she spoke. "While that might be fine in DC, I take our office hours seriously and 8:00 means 8:00. As senior agent, I expect you to be here on time tomorrow," she stated, standing up again as she headed for the door. "I guess we better get going."

"Okay, so what kind of case are we working on?" Bobby questioned as he began following her to the door, almost stumbling over her as suddenly stopped.

"Case?" Agent Starr turned to look up at him, raising her eyebrows. "They didn't tell you what your assignment here entails?"

"No," he looked at her uncertainly. "What should I have been told?"

"You and I don't work on cases, Manning," the brunette stated. "We're in charge of the COPS Program here in Austin. Well, the F.B.I. portion."

"COPS?"

"You know. Help create community crime prevention programs. Work with local schools…" she started

"I know what it is," Bobby interrupted, running a hand across the back of his neck. "I'm SWAT trained. I've dealt with drug dealers, terrorists, you name it, and now I'm stuck babysitting a bunch of little ankle biters all day."

"Life's just not fair, sweetheart," the woman grinned. "Come on. We've got a presentation at the elementary school in an hour." She grabbed her coat and opened the door before pausing. "By the way, you can call me Hannah," she offered before stepping through, leaving him gawking after her.

_I sure hope Tara's having a better day that I am_, Bobby mused, groaning inwardly before resolving to his fate and following her out the door.

**Chapter 15  
**  
The state-of-the-art computer sitting in front of her seemed a little strange - a good strange, but strange nonetheless. No longer did Tara feel unique being the only computer specialist on the team, since members of her new Cyber Crime team were all specialists to varying degrees.

Every time Tara looked up, she expected to see Jack, Sue, and the others, but it definitely wasn't her long-time friends scurrying around the office. Jeans and boots appeared to be normal fair in the office, even for the women, she noticed. She actually felt a little out of place in her nice, gray twill pants, but she was comfortable.

_Maybe tomorrow I can wear my jeans_, Tara decided, thinking it would help her blend in more. _I just wish I had a pair of boots_, she sighed, knowing she didn't have the money in her meager checking account for something she probably wouldn't be able to wear once she got home.

"So how are you settling in?"

Startled at the sound of her voice, Tara looked up to find a tall, dark-haired woman standing at her shoulder. She'd met Katrina Hooper in the elevator on the way up to the bullpen that morning. The two had joked about their common childhood, Kat having grown up on a ranch just over the Canadian border.

"Oh, hi, Kat," Tara smiled. "I think everything is coming together. Just trying to go through some of the files left by Brad Morgan to see where we stand," she mentioned, indicating the files she'd been reviewing.

"Yeah, we went through those when Brad and Denise first disappeared, but we really haven't had time to do much else with them," Kat acknowledged, picking up some of the files and thumbing through them.

"Any information on what happened to them?" Tara asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see what the other woman would tell her.

"Nothing definitive," Kat sighed, tossing the files back down on the desk. "We got a few minor leads from some of the cases he was working on, but nothing panned out."

"What about a past case or someone how had a grudge against them?" Tara inquired.

"He got along with just about everyone," Kat told her. "Well, except Franklin that is. They'd had words more than once, but always seemed to get over it easy enough," she clarified grimacing.

"Franklin?" Tara's interest was peaked, learning that the missing agent and Special Agent in Charge had several disagreements. Before Kat could explain further, the only other woman on the team walked up to join their conversation.

With the two women standing next to each other, Tara noticed how they could have passed as sisters. However, where Kat was more carefree, letting her hair hang loose, Shanna McMahon wore a more conservative style with her hair pulled back, held by a barrette at the nape of her neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the men were suggesting that perhaps Tara would like to join us for lunch, to celebrate her joining the team?" Shanna offered, looking at Tara questioningly. "That way we can all get to know each other a little better, since we'll be working together," she smiled sweetly.

"I'd love too," Tara grinned, noticing the way the three men that completed her team were looking at her expectantly. _Some things never change_, she thought of Jack, D, Myles, and Bobby. _The way to their hearts appeared to be through their stomachs also_, she concluded.

"You haven't eaten until you've been to the Stone Werks Café," Shanna informed her as Tara stood up, grabbing her purse as everyone headed for the door.

"It's to die for," Kat agreed, causing everyone go laugh.

Tara followed the others out the door, not caring where they were eating. She just saw this as a perfect opportunity to get more information out of the others about the Morgans, without being too obvious.

_And we all speak the same language_, Tara smirked, knowing they were all techno geeks, _so maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

**Chapter 16**

Bobby couldn't believe after all his experience with chasing terrorists, defusing bombs and everything else he'd done over the years that he'd found himself in this situation. None of his training in SWAT or at Quantico ever prepared him for this, and he didn't think anything ever could.

_If Jack and Myles could see me now, I'd never be able to live it down, _Bobby thought, dreading the knowledge that his co-workers would be joining them in a week. _Maybe they'll stay with Tara since I didn't get assigned to Kerrville where Denise Morgan worked,_ he hoped, reminding himself that he needed to see if Hannah knew anything about the Morgans' disappearance.

"How long does training take?"

Bobby looked over at Becca, the young girl who'd asked him yet another question. _Curious little shelia_, he smiled.

"Well, all Special Agents get sixteen weeks of intensive training at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia," Bobby started. "But that's not all the training we get. Just to be eligible you have to have a Bachelor's Degree," he told them.

"Ah, man," Emi sighed. "You mean you have to go to college?"

"Bummer, it's not like you use any of this stuff they teach you in school anyway, and now you're saying we have to go four more years," Nikki moaned. "That sucks," she grumbled, and the others agreed.

"Actually, shelia, what they teach you in school is very important, and going to college gives you an opportunity to learn even more, maybe even specialize in something," Bobby corrected gently. "My best bud went to law school, so he knows all the legal stuff we need to know to take down a terrorist or other criminal, and make sure they go to jail for a long time. You'd hate for someone to blow up a building, and then get off because of some legal detail, right?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah," Nikki agreed.

"And then there's another guy that knows all these foreign languages, so he can help if someone is planning an attack, but doesn't speak English," Bobby told them, watching their eyes widen.

"But what about girls?" Becca asked frowning.

"Oh, yes, the women from my unit…uh, my old unit," Bobby sighed. He hated having to think of the team that way, but for his safety, and Tara's safety, during the case he had to play up their temporary assignment as permanent. "Only one was really an agent, but we had an analyst that worked with us on a lot of cases. Oh, and don't forget that even a rotor position is important to special agents since the rotor helps keep the office running while they're out," he explained.

"But it's the guys that do all the work, right?" Carson questioned smugly before getting elbowed in the side by his sister, Emi.

"Actually, no," Bobby shook his head, recalling some of the cases in which Tara's and Sue's work actually saved the day. "There has been many times that the work done by the ladies on our team have broken the case so we've been able to catch the person faster," he confessed. "Women are just as important to the Bureau as men, buddy," he admonished, smiling as the girls teased the youngster for his statement.

"Excuse me, girls and boys," the kids' teacher interrupted. "I think we've taken up enough of Agent Manning's day. Let's tell him thank you," she instructed.

"_THANK_ _YOU, AGENT MANNING_!" the children called in unison, causing Bobby to chuckle.

"You're welcome," he grinned back before following the teacher to the door.

"Thank you so much, Agent Manning for coming today. The kids had a wonderful time," she smiled up at the tall agent.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Meg." Bobby shook her hand. "I hope I get to come back next month," he told her, surprised that he actually meant it.

"Ready to go," Hannah came up behind him just as he was turning from the room.

"Whenever you are, shelia," Bobby smiled, settling in beside her as they headed down the hallway towards the front door.

"Well, it sounds like you adapted pretty well," Hannah mentioned, slightly startled. "It took Nick several weeks before he was that comfortable with them."

"Heh," Bobby smirked. _If that was comfortable, I should become an actor,_ he thought. _But when you're good, you're good_, he grinned to himself. "Was Nick your last partner?" he asked, holding the door for her as they exited into the bright sunlight.

"Yeah, Franklin didn't want the new guy stuck at Kerrville, so instead, I got stuck with you," Hannah teased, enjoying wiping the conceited look from his face. "The sacrifices I make for my country," she grinned, unable to hold in her laughter anymore.

"Hey," Bobby cried, realizing he'd been had. "Just for that, shelia, you can buy your own lunch," he told her as he opened the car door for her.

"Like you would have bought it for me," Hannah scoffed as she got in.

"Well, now you'll never know," Bobby shut the door and circled the car. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ he thought smiling. _Now if we can just find out what happened to the Morgans. That is what we are here to do_, he reminded himself as he slid behind the wheel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 17**

"Honey, I'm home," Bobby called as he opened the front door of his temporary home later that night. He couldn't help, but smile at how comfortable that felt. Even though it had only been a few days, he'd grown accustomed to having her around and was dreading the end of the case.

_Well, enjoy it while you can,_ Bobby thought as he threw his jacket over the back of the sofa in the living room and went in search of his 'wife'.

It didn't take him long to find her, perched on her knees on the kitchen counter, struggling to reach something on the top shelf of the pantry. Bobby knew he should help, but he couldn't stop himself from just watching her for a moment.

The fading sunlight glistening through the window brightened the golden strands of her hair, making him ache to run his fingers through the silky locks. Her tiny frame wiggled as Tara tried to squeeze her hand to the back of the shelf, and Bobby longed to wrap his arms around her, pull her close, and never let her go.

_But I can't,_ he sighed regretfully, remembering their pact. _I need to give her the space she needs,_ Bobby told himself firmly, moving forward to help her. As his shoes clicked on the tile floor, Tara jerked around, losing her precarious hold on the cabinet, and started falling backwards. 

Bobby's eyes widened when he saw her start to slip from the counter and lunged towards her, grabbing her around the waist as Tara yelped in surprise. Unfortunately, his foot slid on the rug in front of the sink, causing him to lose his balance, sending them both tumbling to the floor in a heap.

As Bobby landed with a thud on his back, he gazed up at a surprised and confused Tara sprawled across him. Instinctively, his arms tightened around her to cushion her fall as he fought the urge to pull her closer.

"Ah," Bobby stammered, unable to think of anything to say as his heart pounded in his ears like a jackhammer. His hands slowly moved up and down her back as his eyes locked with hers.

His breath caught in his throat when he realized her mouth was only inches from his. In his heart, he longed to close the distance between them while his mind told him not to move.

_It would be a mistake, _Bobby told himself sternly, but all he could think about was kissing. About him kissing her. About her kissing him back. _She's already made it clear she doesn't want more. It would be a huge mistake,_ his mouth went dry with the very notion.

His mind raced with the knowledge of how those wonderfully soft lips would feel pressed to his. Bobby wanted to forget everything and enjoy that one perfect moment of bliss again, when everything was right with the world.

Bobby realized suddenly that he'd raised his head towards her just a hair. It was subtle but maybe enough to be sending a signal that relayed what was going through his mind. A signal he knew better to give at this point.

He pressed his head against the floor, hoping the slight turn of his head would overcompensate if she'd noticed his slip. Desperately, Bobby tried to think of something witty to say, but his mind wouldn't cooperate as his eyes continued to be drawn to her lips.

"You better get that," Tara murmured, looking away as she pulled herself out of his grasp and quickly stood up.

As he watched her move away, Bobby tried to figure out what she was talking about. _Get what?_ he wondered. Finally, the shrill ring of his cell phone penetrated the fog in his mind. _Oh, _he thought, shoving his hand into his pocket, his eyes following her as she moved around the room.

"Manning," Bobby barked into the phone as he pushed himself to his feet. He knew giving her the space she needed would be difficult, but he never expected it to be this complicated. He'd just have to work harder to stay away from her.

_Which should be easy_, Bobby thought sarcastically as he recalled their assignment. _Maybe after this is over, I should ask Jack about an assignment away from the team. If anyone can understand, he would,_ he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm here," Bobby snapped when he realized the person on the other end of the phone had called his name again. Turning, he purposefully strode out of the kitchen, hoping a little distance would help him think more clearly.

**Chapter 18**

Tara breathed a sigh of relief when Bobby left the room to take the call. Leaning her hands against the counter, she struggled to control her erratic heartbeat. Before his phone rang, Tara could have sworn Bobby was going to kiss her, and it bothered her how much she wanted it.

B_ut it was only my imagination_, Tara told herself, trying not to think about his expressive eyes and mile-wide shoulders. She sighed deeply as she thought of his large hands that could cup the entire back of her head against the pressure of his kiss.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," she said firmly. Tara honestly didn't want to be thinking the things she was thinking. She didn't want to be attracted to any man, let alone one of her best friends. She honestly didn't want any boost to her ego that could make her vulnerable again.

Tara couldn't afford to risk anything that might make history repeat itself again. She wouldn't allow herself to be put into that same emotional state that had followed the break-ups with Stanley and Rob. She would never willingly open herself up again to more of the grief that she'd felt previously.

"So get your head out of the clouds," Tara instructed herself as the kitchen timer went off, indicating dinner was ready.

By the time Bobby finished his phone call and returned to the kitchen, Tara was putting the dinner on the table. When he entered, she glanced up at him shyly but continued working.

"Can I help with anything?" Bobby asked as he leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"No, I've got everything," Tara muttered t,urning back towards the stove trying to block out her thoughts of how natural he looked standing there in 'her' kitchen. "Who was that on the phone?" she called over her shoulder as she dished out the food onto the plates, hoping to get her mind off her wayward thoughts.

"Jack," Bobby stated from just behind her, causing her to jump. "I asked him to check into SAIC Franklin's background a little for me," he declared, taking the plates from her and returning to the table.

"Franklin? Why?" Tara questioned, slowly following him to the table unable to stop her eyes from traveling appreciatively down his muscular back.

_Get a grip, Williams! _she admonished herself, not quite believing that he could act as if their little incident on the floor had never occurred. _You're not some hormonal teenager with a crush. He's a co-worker and nothing more,_ she tried telling herself as Bobby pulled the chair out for her. Unfortunately, no matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't quite make herself believe it.

"Uh, Hannah indicated there was some bad blood between Franklin and Brad Morgan," Bobby explained as he took the chair across from her.

"Hannah?" Tara raised her eyebrow curiously. She couldn't help the little pang of jealousy she felt at hearing him mention this other woman.

"Hannah Starr, the shelia I work with at the Austin RA," Bobby clarified as he dove into the meal in front of him. "We got to go to lunch today, and I questioned her a bit about the Morgans. She indicated things might not be what they seem with our friendly SAIC," he continued as Tara watched him eat.

"Actually, I was able to speak to members of Brad Morgan's team today, and while Kat and Shanna felt there was some friction between Morgan and Wayne…" Tara sighed resigning herself to talking about the case to get her mind off her wayward thoughts.

"Wayne?" Bobby's fork stopped midway to his mouth as his eyes shot to her face. Since she was looking down at her plate pushing the food around with her fork, Tara missed the intense look he gave her.

"You know, SAIC Franklin," Tara clarified with an absentminded wave of her hand. "Anyway, they thought all the showboating was some macho boasting between the two of them, and Colton, Carlton, and Cameron seemed to agree when we went to lunch," she continued.

"Colton, Carlton, and Cameron? Sounds like the names of a law firm or something," Bobby smirked sarcastically. "Those last names? I don't recognize them from the briefing materials we were given on Morgan's team," he asked curiously.

"First," Tara corrected, glancing up at him briefly. "Well, except Colton. His real name is James Colton Rand, but his dad was James so he went with Colton," she explained. "And no, Taylor, Moss, and Davidson transferred to another team. Only Kat and Shanna actually worked directly with Morgan, but everyone knew him because of the arguments he'd have with Wayne," she finished, forcing herself to take a bite of the meat she'd cut. _I hope my stomach has calmed down enough that this will stay down_, she thought

"That's exactly why I think Franklin's involved in the Morgan's disappearance," Bobby maintained, returning to his meal.

"Because an employee argued with his supervisor?" Tara questioned sarcastically. "A little weak, Bobby, and besides I'm the lead agent on this assignment, if I heard Garrett correctly, so I think we need to do more investigating before we assume it's Wayne," Tara sighed. _Why is he so caught up on Wayne at this point?_ she wondered. _We've only been here a day? _

"Well, in addition to the arguments, it's not normal for a SAIC to take over an investigation," Bobby insisted strongly.

"The office was short staffed, and Kat explained that Wayne takes the backlog when that happens," Tara explained, slowly losing her patience.

"Taking the Morgan case would be convenient, if he didn't want to risk anyone finding out his involvement," Bobby mentioned.

"Then he probably wouldn't have authorized me looking into Morgan's cases and checking up on what he found," Tara sighed. She had to agree with Bobby, but she didn't want to believe it. Wayne had been so open and honest with her during the day, that she was reluctant to accuse him yet.

"Why did he do that?"

"I was helping him with a firewall for the office, and I asked," Tara shrugged. "Wayne was quite impressed with my skills, so he was willing to let me take a look at them. You know there's never been a firewall built better than mine," she boasted.

Bobby looked up then, recalling what Hannah said earlier about Denise Morgan. _Franklin was awed by Denise's computer skills_, the brunette agent had told him over lunch. _At first, Denise had been enamored with his Texas drawl, but eventually she dreaded the SAIC's visits,_ she'd said.

"I want you to stay away from Franklin until Jack and Myles can get here and check him out," Bobby demanded abruptly. _I need ask Hannah more about that in the morning, _he reminded himself.

"You want me to what? Until Jack and Myles can get here?" Tara repeated incensed. "I'm an agent too, Manning, and I can take care of myself. I can also check out anyone or anything I see fit," she shouted, slamming her fork down on the table.

"Calm down, shelia…" Bobby started.

"I will NOT calm down," Tara raged. "I'm tired of you, and Jack and Myles, constantly telling me what to do. I'm in charge here, and I will _NOT_ have you dictating to me," she shouted, standing up so suddenly that her chair flew backwards, banging against the floor as it tipped over.

"I'm…"

"Your assignment was to check out the RA," Tara reminded him. "As the lead agent, I will continue my investigation at the San Antonio office and, whether my investigation includes Wayne or anyone else in that office, I will decide that myself," Tara roared before stalking out of the room, leaving Bobby gaping after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 19**

For the third night in a row, Bobby let himself into the quiet house. Since their argument about Franklin, and his possible involvement in the Morgan's disappearance, Tara had been avoiding him again. This morning she'd even been up and gone before he'd gotten out of the shower, and wouldn't accept his phone calls all day.

_What am I going to do?_ Bobby wondered as he noticed the red blinking light on the answering machine. Playing back the message, he picked up the phone when he heard Jack's voice on the other end. _I hope you have some good news for me, Sparky,_ he thought as he listened to the faint buzz of the other phone ringing.

"Hudson," a familiar voice answered.

"What's up?" Bobby didn't bother identifying himself.

"Good call on Franklin, Crash," Jack announced, causing Bobby to stiffen. "Every major security breech can be traced directly to Franklin, and not just because of his status as the SAIC. D found two sources who mentioned his name in anonymous tips, and we've had solid evidence implicating at least one of his agents," he continued as Bobby heard him shuffling papers in the background.

"So why don't we bring Franklin in now?" Bobby asked, running his hand through his wind-tossed hair. He felt the tension low in his neck, a sure sign the case was nearing a resolution.

"Until we know who the agent is, we can't risk spooking him," Jack explained. "He could bolt and we wouldn't know how they are getting their information…"

"And both of them could get off," Bobby finished with a sigh.

"Exactly," Jack confirmed reluctantly. "Keep an eye on Tara, Crash. Franklin has a history with the female agents in his unit, and I don't like the idea that she's working in his office alone," Jack instructed concerned.

"Easier said than done, Sparky," Bobby muttered sarcastically as he passed back and forth in the living room.

"What have you done now, Bobby?" Jack asked knowingly.

"Me?" 

"Hey, I was 'married' too," Jack laughed. "Seriously, I know you well enough to know something happened between the two of you after the explosion, Crash," he started.

"Uh, we, um…" Bobby stammered.

"It's not like I can say anything," Jack interrupted quickly. "Not with what I've got going on with Sue now," he explained.

"How's that going by the way, Sparky?" Bobby questioned, smiling as he leaned casually against the wall.

"We're great," the joy was evident in his voice even through the phone lines. "Though kind of hard keeping it out of the office, but don't change the subject. Whatever happened between you and Tara, fix it and fast," Jack ordered firmly. "I don't like what we found on Franklin, and I don't want her alone on this, Crash."

"I'll do what I can," Bobby groaned, knowing that was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Myles will be on a plane tomorrow to follow Franklin," Jack informed him. "Sue and I will be down next week to officially start the investigation. Try to keep out of trouble until we get there, Crash," he directed with a laugh. "The FBI doesn't pay for marriage counseling."

"Funny, Sparky," Bobby smirked. "See you when you get here, mate," he said before hanging up the phone. Hearing Tara's car in the driveway, Bobby took a deep breath, knowing he had to figure some way to get her talking to him again. _I only hope I don't make things worse,_ he prayed as he made his way to the door ready to welcome her home.

**Chapter 20**

As she put the car into park, Tara noticed the front door of the house open. Through the windshield, she watched Bobby come onto the porch and lean casually against the pillar at the top of the stairs.

Like her team, Bobby converted to wearing jeans and boots, though he must have already shed his jacket inside the house. Even from this distance, Tara could see that he'd unbuttoned the top button of his shirt where his tie hung loose around his neck.

Tara's heart shot into her throat when she saw him. She did her best to keep from feeling overwhelmed with happiness. She had tried so hard to stay away from him, but there he was, smiling down at her as if nothing had happened.

_Well, he's seen you now, Tara_, she told herself as she climbed reluctantly out of the car. _I can't keep hiding from him forever_, she resigned herself as she started up the walk.

As she tried to move past him into the house, Bobby suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her close. Tara was so taken off guard that she didn't immediately flinch or pull away.

"Welcome home, honey," Bobby said loudly, burying his face into her neck before whispering, "We've got an audience," quietly into her ear.

Tara wrapped her arms around him tentatively, closing her eyes as felt her heartbeat quicken. Just as before, Tara felt stirred by him, enveloped by his closeness.

When Bobby pulled back slightly looking down at her, he cupped her cheek in his hand, causing Tara's breath to catch in her throat. Everything around them vanished, as an entire new world seemed to open up for her at that moment as she looked up into his eyes.

Bobby searched her face with his eyes as he smiled at her, and Tara wanted to cry out from the sheer sensation of his nearness. He had his hand beneath her hair and on her back, pressing her close.

"Bobby," Tara whispered softly as tears came to her eyes, because she knew she had to push him away. She wanted so much to close her eyes and let him kiss her, but she couldn't let that happen. "Bobby, don't do this," Tara wedged her palms up between them.

"Don't push me away, Tara," Bobby pleaded, stroking the side of her neck with his thumb. As she pushed her arms up against his shoulders, he only wanted to protect her, to shield her from danger but he knew that he had to tread lightly.

"I have to, Bobby," Tara turned her face away from him and pressed it into his shoulder. It was too late though. Bobby had already seen the panic in her eyes. "I have to, Bobby."

"Why?" Bobby gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her back so he could read the expression on her face. "Talk to me, Tara," he begged. He cupped her head in his hands, turning her towards him. Tara saw the fear in his eyes, and it surprised her.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she sighed, leaning against him. "You and Jack have much more experience at this, and I'm just going to screw it up," Tara moaned as Bobby wrapped is arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"That's not true, shelia," Bobby groaned, tightening his arms around her. "You are doing great, and there have been plenty of cases that we couldn't have solved without you," he told her.

"But I'm getting nowhere on the Morgans' disappearance," Tara leaned back slightly in his arms.

"It's only been a few days, and you've been working on Morgan's old cases, so we might get something off of that." Bobby brushed his fingers through her hair. "You've got to give it time, luv." He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"But the longer it takes, the less chance we have of getting them back," Tara protested, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Tara, we may never get them back," Bobby informed her, "but we need to find out what happened, and make sure it doesn't happen to anyone again," he assured her, the palm of his hand cupping the back of her head.

"Can we really do that?" Tara asked, her tongue slipping out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Do what?" Bobby muttered distractedly his eyes drawn to her mouth. Tara lifted her face as his head slowly lowered towards her.

The sudden screeching of tires along the street had them breaking apart. Bobby pushed Tara behind him, pulling his gun from his holster as bullets ricocheted off the house around them. Pulling the petite blonde to the ground, he covered her small frame protectively with his body. The dark van careened around the corner before Bobby could recover and return fire.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, helping Tara to her feet.

"Yeah," Tara told him as he pulled her into his arms. "I got the tag number," she said, pushing at his chest.

"You did?" Bobby's eyes widened as he leaned back to look at her. "You're one amazing shelia. I'm lucky to be able to describe what kind of van it was, and you got the tag number," he muttered, pulling her back into his arms.

"What can I say? I'm good," Tara grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That you are, shelia," Bobby laughed. "How about we call this in and I take you to dinner?"

"Well?" Tara hesitated.

"Surely, you don't want to leave San Antonio without even seeing the River Walk," Bobby protested. "We don't know how long we'll be here, and what might happen, so we might as well enjoy it while we can," he offered.

"Okay," Tara answered skeptically. 

"Besides, I'm hungry," Bobby smiled.

"When are you not?" she replied sarcastically.

"Just for that I might reconsider my offer," he suggested. "I was going to recommend an outdoor table beside the river, but now…"

"Oh, I take it back," Tara said quickly, her bright smile almost blinding. "I'd love to eat by the river," she smiled at him again, and took his arm in a warm companionable gesture that made his pulse rate climb. "Think you can find the way back downtown?" she teased as she walked with him into the house.

"I think I'll manage," he answered, wishing he didn't sound quite so hoarse.

**Chapter 21**

As Bobby said, they dined at a popular restaurant on the river. The temperatures had fallen with the onset of darkness, so she'd worn her jacket. However, it was still a nice evening for dining beneath the old-fashioned streetlamps that lined the narrow river. Shallow tour boats passed occasionally, some containing tables for the more adventurous diners.

The river was lined on either side with restaurants, clubs, boutiques, and hotels. The muted strains of several types of music drifted on the fragrant air, inviting them to explore and sample the nightclubs in the area. Tara could hardly concentrate on her food for taking in the sights, sounds, and sensations around them.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she asked Bobby, smiling across the table at him.

Looking up from his mesquite-grilled steak, he glanced around and nodded. "It's nice," he said simply.

Funny how comfortable she'd become with him, she mused as she turned back to her own grilled shrimp dinner. She'd always felt an easy friendship with everyone on the team, but this was different. This was…special.

Tara studied him from beneath her lashes. They'd had their fights in the last couple of days, particularly about Franklin and this case, but Bobby was trying to give her the space she'd asked for. She knew he respected her as an agent and as a person, but something still held her back.

She sighed. If only he didn't remind her of everything she'd convinced herself she wanted in a man. She already knew from experience that he was the overprotective type, but so were Jack, Myles, and D when it was needed. Serious and cautious when he had to be, Bobby was practical, but not staid. Nice, upstanding, admirable, but still adventuresome. 

"If you sigh one more time, shelia, I'm going to think you've sprung a slow leak," Bobby teased her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tara shook her head quickly as though to clear it.

"Listen, Tara," Bobby said as he reached across the table to take her hand in his. "I'm sorry about the other night," he told her as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Bobby…" Tara started.

"Please let me finish," Bobby asked quietly. "I had no right to say what I did, shelia. You've been an essential part of the team for so long that I took that for granted, and I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Thank you, Bobby," Tara glanced down at their hands, blushing.

"I mean it, Tare," he maintained, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I value your opinion, and your contribution to the team," Bobby continued. "What you said earlier this week made sense and I shouldn't have rushed to judge…"

"It's okay, Bobby," Tara looked up, smiling softly. "I know you're only concerned about me, the same way Jack, Myles, and D are, I suppose, but you know that I can take care of myself and I'm not under any delusions about Wayne…or anyone else. Okay?"

"I'm sorry I interfered," Bobby answered, somewhat stiffly.

"I have enough mother hens watching out for me, Bobby," Tara grinned. "I really don't need another one."

"I'll do my best," Bobby promised, releasing her hand. Tara failed to notice the telltale twitch of the muscle in his jaw as he looked out into the river.

"Let's eat, and you can treat me to a movie," she teased lightly, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Slowly, Bobby looked back at her, their eyes locking. Tara's breath caught with the intensity of his gaze. Her heart seemed to pound like a drum in her ears.

"Deal," Bobby agreed quietly, giving her a crooked little smile before returning to his meal.

Taking a deep breath, Tara forced herself to eat, unable to keep her eyes from glancing back up at the man across from her. The more she tried to keep her mind on normal every day topics, the more her mind strayed to areas she had no business being in.

Tara was asleep by the time they returned home later that night. Bobby roused her gently, and then half led, half carried her into the house.

"I had a very nice time tonight, Bobby," Tara murmured, sounding like a schoolgirl coming home from a movie date. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, shelia," Bobby pushed her bedroom door open, nudging her through. He shot a quick look around the room, seeing it for the first time.

"It's very late, isn't it?" Tara stood in the center of the doorway, swaying a bit on her feet.

"Very," Bobby said quietly. "Good night, shelia. Sleep well."

"Good night, Bobby," Tara smiled up at him, trustingly. Too trustingly.

Deciding he was tired of this game they were playing, Bobby bent his head and deliberately covered her mouth with his own. Tara hesitated only a moment before responding. Her lips moved tentatively beneath his, and then with growing confidence. 

Bobby deepened the kiss, allowing himself one lingering, appreciative taste of her before he finally, slowly, drew away. "Good night," he repeated, hearing his own huskiness, and then quickly left, while he still could. Tara was still standing openmouthed in the middle of her bedroom when he closed the door behind him. His last glance at her showed him that she suddenly looked wide-awake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 22**

Tara was sitting on the side of a spectacular fountain in downtown San Antonio, not far from her office. She couldn't keep her mind off the kiss from the night before.

Tara had been thinking about Bobby all morning, distracting her from her work on the computer firewall. She'd come out here, hoping the fresh air and change of scenery would help, but being alone only made her think of him more.

When a shadow fell over her, her heart tripped in her chest as she spun around quickly. Despite her best intentions, a part of her hoped to find Bobby behind her. Instead, Wayne Franklin was standing over her, his cowboy hat sitting low on his head, partially obscuring his face from her view.

"Tara, I've been looking all over for you," he crooned worriedly. "I just found out about what happened yesterday. Are you okay? Do we need to set up surveillance at your house?"

"I'm fine, Wayne. Just fine," Tara said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, that's good," Wayne sighed in relief. "The day I lost my Denise was one of the worst days of my life," he muttered quietly as he watched the people pass by on their lunch breaks.

"What?" Tara questioned, confused not sure she heard him right. _My Denise? Was there something more than a work relationship between the two of them?_ she wondered.

"Ah-h-h," Wayne stammered. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost another of my best programmers," he bemoaned, taking her hand in his.

"Not to worry, Wayne," Tara reassured him gently, pulling her hand from his. Suddenly uncomfortable, she pulled her purse onto her lap, holding it to her stomach with both hands. "My _husband_ and I are both trained agents and can handle a simple drive by. Since Bobby and I've only been in town less than a week, we figured it was probably a case of mistaken identity anyway," she explained quickly.

"You think so," Wayne asked shifting slightly, his knees brushing up against hers.

Though relatively insignificant, the movement made Tara very self-conscious and vulnerable despite her training. _Was Bobby right after all?_ she wondered.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I haven't been working on any cases yet, other than Morgan's to get them closed out," Tara looked around at the fast moving crowd nervously. "Bobby's only been presenting at schools and community centers so I doubt he's made anyone mad…yet," she shrugged, hoping she was making the incident sound unimportant.

Tara didn't know what she was going to do with this new information. _I could be making too much out of an innocent comment, _she thought. _But if I tell Bobby he'll just blow up again and I don't know if this is relevant,_ she debated herself.

"Yes, yes, of course," Wayne murmured distractedly. "Any leads?" he asked as an afterthought.

"No, we were able to get the license plate," Tara told him, noticing the slight change in his demeanor when she mentioned working on Morgan's cases. "Unfortunately, it came back stolen. San Antonio PD hasn't located the car yet, but figure it will probably show up in the river eventually," she stated observing him out of the corner of her eye.

"Good, good," Wayne stood, shifting his weight back and forth, looking around suddenly self-conscious. "Well, I'd better get back to work, but keep me informed," he smiled, and with a tip of his hat, he was gone.

Curious, Tara watched Wayne hurry away. Her brow furrowed as she thought of the strange information she'd gleaned from that conversation. _Now I just have to figure out what it means,_ she thought.

"Sometimes that man is so exasperating," a voice said dryly from behind her.

Tara swung around so quickly, she almost ended up in the fountain. Barely steadying herself before falling in, she couldn't stop her purse from tumbling onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, Shanna, you startled me," Tara laughed as the brunette knelt to retrieve her purse.

"Sorry about that, Tara," Shanna apologized with a sweet smile. "I was just coming to check on you when I saw you with our illustrious leader. What did he want?" she asked as Tara stood up beside her.

"Nothing important," Tara grimaced, not what she should share. "What's up?" she inquired, hoping to change the subject while she thought about her next steps.

"Kat and I just wanted to check on how things were going with the firewall?"

"Great actually. It should be up and running by Monday," Tara acknowledged. "I had to set up a PIX for the RA's to work, but everything should be secure," she explained.

"It's about time," Shanna admitted reluctantly. "I never was too comfortable with what we had. It was so old and outdated, but with budget cuts we didn't have the ability to contract out to do it."

"Well, then I'm glad I got transferred here," Tara grinned broadly.

"Now if we only had something that could catch whoever was hacking in," Shanna wished aloud. "Denise got close a couple of times, and Brad was trying to help her since she didn't have access at the Kerrville RA to everything he did. That's what bothered me….that we couldn't catch them," she sighed, turning to watch the passing traffic.

"Well, actually…" Tara started hesitantly. Of everyone that she'd met so far, Shanna and Kat had been the two that she trusted the most. The two women had even spent many of their off hours working to locate the missing Morgans and track down who had been hacking into the system.

"What? What did you do?" Shanna looked at the petite blonde, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I haven't told anyone, but I've got a program set up that will shadow anyone that tries to access the system," Tara explained in a hushed voice. "If anyone tries to access the network legally or through a backdoor, we'll be able to track them back and locate them, using a modified GPS software program," she smiled.

"Sweet," Shanna grinned, clapping her hands together in excitement. "What do I need to do to help?"

"Well, let's get Kat and get the rest of the RA's set up for going live on the firewall, and I'll show you how the program works. We can take turns keeping track of the log," Tara offered as they started back towards the office building.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Shanna agreed. "Let's go!"

**Chapter 23**

Even though it was a weekend, the beach was pleasantly deserted. Bobby claimed a large umbrella and two beach chairs, making one of this typical comments about keeping Tara out of the sun.

"You're tanned," she remarked, nodding toward his brown arm. "Why are you so concerned about me getting some sun?"

"You're lighter skinned," he replied promptly. "Statistics show that people with fairer skin tend to burn more easily, leading to a higher incidence of cell damage and skin cancer. One out of every…."

"Enough," Tara held up her hand in laughing protest. "You're beginning to sound more and more like Myles," she teased.

"Sorry, Hannah's a walking encyclopedia of facts," Bobby confessed sheepishly. "I guess I just picked up a couple of things from her," he shrugged.

"Maybe we should introduce her to Myles," Tara suggested, tensing slightly at the other woman's name. _What is it about this woman that bothers me?_ she wondered. _I haven't even met her in person yet_.

"Good thing Sparky's coming tomorrow," Bobby flashed her a dimpled grin. "Maybe he can get me back to normal." Tara found herself smiling back.

"Normal? Is there such a thing when it comes to you?" Tara joked, seeing the flash of amusement in his blue eyes.

"Funny," he smirked. "Want to swim?"

"You're hardly dressed for it," she remarked, glancing at his shirt and jeans.

In answer, Bobby stood, kicking of his shoes and peeling off his shirt and jeans, revealing brief black swim trunks beneath. "Race you to the water," he said, and loped toward the surf.

Tara was left lying beneath the umbrella, her mouth open and eyes wide. _Whoa! Who's idea was it to come to the beach anyway?_ she wondered, heat rising on her cheeks, warming her better than the sun ever could.

After the stressful couple of days of not talking to Bobby, Tara jumped at the opportunity when he had offered to drive to the shore. Now she was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea. She hadn't slept much the night before, thinking of her conversation with Wayne Franklin.

She had no problems telling Bobby about the monitoring program Kat and Shanna were now watching for her. However, Tara couldn't make herself discuss Wayne's slip with him.

_I have to tell him about it eventually,_ Tara determined as she made her way down the beach to the waterline. _But maybe I can find more information first,_ she resolved with a sigh.

Tara soon discovered the water was cool as she waded into the lapping waves until the water reached her knees. Bobby was already some distance out, swimming steadily. He motioned for her to join him.

Tara hadn't mentioned it to him, but she'd never been swimming in saltwater before. She'd waded into plenty of freshwater lakes and creeks back home, had her toes nibbled by fish and turtles, even dodged a water snake or two. They were familiar creatures to her while she knew nothing about saltwater creatures, except for what she read.

She pictured crabs, stingrays, jellyfish, and fish with sharp teeth. She knew all of them were native to this area. _Did they come this close to shore?_ Tara wondered as the theme from 'Jaws' played in her head.

The sand shifted beneath her feet with another wave, and she stumbled for balance. Her right foot came down on something hard. When it moved, she squealed.

"What is it?" Bobby was at her side instantly.

"I think I stepped on a crab," Tara said breathlessly.

"Hermit crab, probably," he relaxed noticeably. "They're harmless."

"Oh." Tara moved cautiously a few feet deeper, letting the water lap at the bottom of the scarlet one-piece suit. Unable to get the music out of her head, she stopped. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?" He was watching her with an odd light in his blue eyes.

"Are there…er…sharks or anything around here?"

Bobby laughed, unable to control his amusement.

"Don't laugh at me," Tara scowled at him, planting her fists on her hips.

Bobby motioned some distance down the beach to a family of four or five kids, who were splashing through the water. "Would those people let their kids swim out here, if there were sharks?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tara shrugged, feeling a little stupid.

"Don't tell me this is your first time in the ocean," he shook his head.

"Well, yes," she admitted. "When I was little, I used to go swimming in the lake at my grandmother's…"

"You really aren't the adventurous type, are you, Tara?" Bobby teased, tugging her hair.

"I try to be," Tara sighed deeply.

Bobby's sudden grin was positively wicked, and she didn't have time to interpret it. A moment later, Tara was underwater, having been bodily lifted and tossed lightly into a cresting wave.

She came up, spitting salt and blinking furiously, her eyes stinging from the unfamiliar grittiness of the water. "Bobby!" Tara wailed, pushing wet hair out of her face. "That was a really lousy thing to do."

"Just trying to be of service, shelia," he was still laughing. "You can't be adventurous half an inch at a time."

Her open palm hit the water at a slashing angle. His laughter turned into a sputter when the resulting stream hit him squarely in the face, and then he dove for her.

A laughing, gasping water battle ensued. Tara was at a definite disadvantage, due to her smaller size, and her unfamiliarity with rolling waves and shifting sand. However, she held her own, she decided with satisfaction.

Taking advantage of a perfect opportunity, Tara used her training at Quantico to hook a foot behind Bobby's leg and tug. He went down like a rock, but not before catching hold of her and dragging her with him.

They came up together, laughing in the rolling waves, clinging to each other for balance. Then the laughter faded. Bobby regained his footing slowly, his gaze locking with Tara's.

Her eyelashes beaded with water, her hair plastered to her head, Tara suddenly became aware of the feel of his wet, slick skin beneath her palms. _He was warm, hard, and strong_, she thought vaguely.

His tan extended over every inch she could see of him. Water clung to his hair, darkening it to almost black. His eyes were bright and piercing, almost as though they could see right into her.

Tara was mesmerized, unable to move even if she wanted to. Waves shoved gently against her, but Bobby held her steady. She felt safe while at the same time, she felt decidedly panicky, her pulse racing, her skin tingling, her breathing shallow and rapid.

It seemed inevitable that he was going to kiss her, and she found herself wanting it so much. If he didn't, she thought she'd surely shatter from disappointment.

Bobby didn't disappoint her, drawing her closer, giving her every opportunity to pull away. For the first time in weeks, she didn't event try. He pulled her closer still, their wet bodies plastered together so tightly they appeared as one. The water lapped around Tara's rib cage, hitting Bobby just above his waist.

If there were any crabs, stingrays, jellyfish or even sharks, Tara no longer cared. For all she knew just then, she and Bobby could have been standing alone on a deserted island.

His mouth was cool, wet, and salty as he brushed them over hers. Tara parted her lips, welcoming the warmth she felt from flowing from him. She didn't worry about who might be watching them, or ask herself what might happen next. She simply enjoyed.

Bobby drew away first. Sighing, he kissed her nose before lifting his head. "Tara?"

"Mmm?" she was still drifting, he cheek resting against his pounding heart.

"Let's have a taco."

"What?" Tara blinked and frowned.

"Lunch," he said firmly, loosening her arms from around his neck, but not quite meeting her eyes. "I'm starving."

_How could he possibly be thinking about food_? Tara gaped. It took her a moment to recover enough to appreciate his common sense. This was certainly not the time, or the place, for necking she reminded herself as she stumbled back toward the beach with him, steadied by his arm around her waist.

_Maybe someday soon, we'll find the right time and right place,_ Tara thought, finally realizing this was what she wanted. She swallowed hard, concentrating on getting back to the beach umbrella without having her suddenly unsteady knees buckle beneath her.

**Chapter 24**

It didn't take Bobby long to find a Mexican restaurant and buy them some tacos. They brought them back to the beach and ate them on their blanket under the umbrella. Tara tossed the trash into a convenient waste can, but kept the bag.

"I want to find some shells to take home to my niece and nephew," she told Bobby. "Want to help me?" she asked, jumping up from the blanket.

"Sure," Bobby agreed. "How old are your niece and nephew?" he asked, his eyes on the sand at his feet as they strolled along the edge of the water.

Tara pounced on a promising looking shell, then tossed it aside in disappointment when she discovered that it was broken on the bottom. "Claire is eight and Justin's six."

"Do you get to spend much time with them?" Bobby handed her a pretty, little pink shell.

"This is a pretty one. Claire will love it," Tara admired the shell, wishing she knew more about the creature that had made it. "No, not as much as I'd like to, but my sister says I spoil them terribly. I just can't resist buying them cute clothes and toys I know they'd like. My sister fusses at me, but she doesn't really mind. She's such a good mother that she's able to compensate for my indulgences. Though she keeps warning me that I'll have to change my ways when I have kids of my own, or I'll find myself with a houseful of greedy little monsters," she laughed, surprised by how freely she spoke about her family around him.

"A houseful?" Bobby asked with a smile. "Is that how many you're planning, shelia? Should I warn Stanley?" he questioned curiously.

"That's just a figure of speech, Bobby. I think two or three would be plenty for me," Tara replied, rinsing off a gray shell she'd dug out of the sand. Pleased to find it in excellent condition, she added it to the sack. "And I have no intentions of having kids until I find someone I wouldn't mind raising them with – and that just hadn't happened yet," she mused. _Until now,_ she added silently.

"What about you?" Tara glanced up at Bobby. She didn't know if Darcy was still in the picture. "When are you going to settle down with your own little brood?" she teased, not sure if she wanted to hear that he'd made plans with someone else. 

"Now you sound just like my mum," Bobby grimaced. "She's been dropping hints about grandchildren now for years. She even comes right out and demands some occasionally, saying she's not getting any younger. Like you, I need to find a woman that understands my job, and that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with," he said, looking at her intensely.

"Uh, um, exactly," Tara nodded, turning away as she tried to catch her breath. _Does that mean Darcy is out of the picture, or Darcy isn't the one?_ she wondered. "I don't want to get married and raise children until I'm absolutely sure I'm ready. With a job like ours, not many people understand what we have to do, and the long hours," she mused, staring out into the water. _Could we make it work?_ she wondered somberly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby was watching her with that thoughtful, assessing expression again. Tara blushed, suddenly aware of how personal the conversation had become.

"Here's another one," Tara said quickly, moving away as she bent to dig up a shell. She hoped her activity would hide her sudden embarrassment.

Tara knew they'd soon be packing up to make the trip back to San Antonio. With Sue and Jack coming in tomorrow, she knew she didn't have long to talk to him.

_I'll talk to him when we get home,_ she resolved silently. _Yes, that's what I'll do,_ she decided, glancing over at him briefly as they continued down the beach.

**Chapter 25**

It was very late that afternoon when they made the two-hour trip back to San Antonio. The sack from the Mexican restaurant clinked with the shells they'd gathered for Claire and Justin.

Both Tara and Bobby were windblown, slightly sunburned, and liberally coated with sand. Tara's hair had dried in a salty tangle, and her makeup was long gone, but she didn't care. She'd had a blissfully wonderful day.

Bobby hadn't tried to kiss her again, but there had been a warmth in his eyes she liked when he looked at her, which he seemed to do a lot. His touches had been casual – brushing back a lock of hair, steadying her on the sandy beach, a touch of hands when he handed her a particularly nice shell.

Each time, Bobby seemed in no hurry to break the contact. He'd lingered just long enough to make her fully conscious of his warmth, his strength, before he drew away. It encouraged Tara as she planned what she was going to say to him when they got home.

Thinking about this being their last night alone together, Tara found herself suddenly pensive. For the first time in hours, she remembered the case they'd been sent here to work on. She sensed that there would be no more leisurely afternoons alone with Bobby, once Jack and Sue showed up the next day.

Tara knew she had to talk to Bobby, but she couldn't help worrying what his reaction might be. The thought of being rejected elicited a tug of sadness somewhere deep inside her. _I've pushed him away so much, what if he decides he doesn't want to take the chance on us again,_ she wondered silently as they pulled into the driveway.

After unloading the car, Bobby walked beside her up the driveway as Tara found herself hesitating, knowing the conversation that was waiting. After those kisses in the surf, she hoped she was reading his feelings for her right. However, she was a bundle of nerves as the seconds ticked passed.

Tara looked up when Bobby suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He sat down the bag he was carrying and reached out gently, touching her cheek as he brushed away a bit of sand.

"I don't want today to end," he whispered huskily. "Have dinner with me tonight," he said, and it wasn't exactly a request.

His gaze focused intently on her mouth, Tara could feel her lips tingling, almost as if he'd already kissed her. She resisted the strong urge to moisten her lips with her tongue.

The taut moment seemed to stretch for a very long time. Breathless, Tara was about to respond when a loud crash was heard from inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 26**

Bobby dropped the rest of the bags he was carrying, pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans as he and Tara backed against the wall of the house. He waited for the petite blonde to retrieve her gun from her handbag before starting up the stairs to the front porch.

Trying the door, Bobby looked at Tara curiously when he found it locked. He dug his keys back out of his pocket, quietly unlocking the door and pushing it open. Peeking in, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. With Tara covering him from the door, Bobby cautiously moved into the foyer scanning around him.

The tension was thick as they made their way into the house. Splitting up as they entered the living room, Bobby glanced quickly at Tara, noting the determination on her face as she headed for the kitchen. _Be careful, love_, he thought silently before turning towards the bedrooms.

Inching down the hallway, Bobby scanned his room quickly before moving towards the other bedroom. He couldn't shake the feeling that Tara was in trouble, but he knew he couldn't go to her until he was sure his end of the house was secure. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt because he'd done something careless.

The bathroom and closet in the hallway were empty, so Bobby moved into her room. Even though it was under unusual circumstances, he couldn't help but feel strange being there – where Tara slept and where she dressed.

_Manning, do your job and get out of here,_ Bobby reminded himself as he back quickly out of her bathroom as images of her showering bombarded him. He'd just finished clearing the closet when Tara's scream sent his heart plummeting in his chest.

His gun out in front of him, Bobby made his way back through to the living room. The noise coming from the direction of the laundry room told him where Tara was. Cautiously, but quickly, he made his way around every corner as he moved closer to her.

"_BOBBY!_" he heard her scream, making him want to run to her. However, Bobby knew if he wasn't careful, he could cause more problems.

Kicking open the laundry room door, Bobby raised his gun as Tara suddenly propelled herself at him, causing him to stumble backwards. Wrapping his arm around her, he spun her protectively behind him, keeping her close as he aimed his gun into the room.

With trained eyes, Bobby scanned the room searching for the source of her flight. Except for the two of them, everything was still and the room appeared empty.

"Tara?" Bobby whispered, glancing down at where she had her blonde head buried in his shoulder. "What is it? I don't see anything," he told her.

**Chapter 27**

Trembling, Tara slowly pulled back, tilting her head to look up at the tall Aussie holding her. She didn't know what she'd seen, but it had scared her. _He's going to laugh at me,_ she thought, turning slightly in his arms to gaze around the room.

"Um," Tara began, unsure of how to explain it.

Suddenly, a furry mass leaped from the shelf over the washing machine towards them. As Tara cried out in surprise, Bobby threw up his arm, knocking it out of the air. Pulling her against him, he half carried her, half dragged her to the door, aiming his gun at the corner where the creature disappeared.

"It's a squirrel," Bobby groan relieved as it peeked out from behind the cabinet again. "See, shelia, it's just a squirrel," he tried to reassure her with a smile as he set the safety on his gun and stuffed it back into the waistband of his jeans.

"I don't care what it is," Tara muttered as she saw it slowly creep out from behind the dryer. "I want it out of my house," she shrieked, circling around to hide behind him. _I'm not living here with an animal in the house!_ she vowed silently. "What are you doing?" she asked, keeping her arms around his waist as he started forward.

"I'm going to get it out of the house, shelia," Bobby told her laughing. "Which would be a little easier to do if I could breathe?" he teased, rubbing his hand across hers flattened against his stomach.

"Uh, sorry," Tara murmured quietly as she reluctantly released him, backing into the doorway.

Looking down, Tara realized she still had her gun in her hand and clicked on its safety as Bobby grabbed a broom from behind the freezer and approached the door. _Oh, my! _she gasped silently as he swung the broom with one hand as he threw opened the back door.

"Yay!" Tara shouted triumphantly as she watched the squirrel scamper out the door. She ran up, throwing her arms around Bobby's neck as he turned around. "I didn't think we'd ever get him out of here," she said as she hugged him tight.

"Uh, no worries, shelia," Bobby stammered as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Er," Tara pulled back slightly as she realized that was the second time in less than five minutes she'd thrown herself at him. _What a way to start the evening,_ she sighed as she caught him gazing longingly down at her.

Suddenly, Tara felt the strongest urge to wet her lips as she felt her heart quicken at his closeness. _Maybe I should go ahead and talk to him now, _she thought, struggling to control her erratic breathing. _Why didn't I ever notice that Rob and Stanley never had an effect like this on me?_ she wondered, letting her fingers twist into the ends of his hair at his neck.

"Bobby…" Tara started only to be interrupted by another loud crash coming from the living room. "Not again," she moaned, dropping her arms.

"Come on, shelia," Bobby stated, grabbing his gun again. "It can't be another squirrel," he maintained, leading the way back through the kitchen.

_I hope not,_ Tara shuttered as she followed him silently.

Strange bangs and grunts came from the other room as they stood just outside the door. Bobby nodded to her to see if she was ready before spinning first through the opening. Tara almost rammed into his broad back when he suddenly stopped a few steps inside the room.

"Bobby?" Tara questioned as he slowly slid out of the way. Dropping her gun to her side, her eyes widened as she saw the sight before her.

The magazines from the coffee table were strewn across the floor, where a man laid faced down on the carpet. A brunette woman straddled his back, pulling his arm up behind him as he bellowed in pain.

"Hannah?" Bobby questioned wide-eyed.

"Myles?" Tara stammered disbelievingly.

**Chapter 28**

Her head snapped around when Hannah heard them enter the room. She couldn't believe Bobby was just standing there, watching her struggle. She was about to shout for him to find her a set of handcuffs when the words the petite blonde said finally registered.

"Huh? Myles?" Hannah questioned in confusion. "You know him?"

"Yes, they know me," Myles shouted, between grunts of pain. "Now would someone get this Amazon woman off me?"

"It's okay, shelia," Bobby struggled to control his laughter. "Harvard's one of the good guys," he smiled, crossing the room in broad strides to help her up.

"Oh, my!" Hannah gasped as he pulled her to her feet. "I am so sorry. When I saw you sneaking up the front porch, I thought you were breaking in," she apologized, offering Myles a hand up.

"Lelands do _NOT_ sneak," Myles scoffed, ignoring her hand as he stood up. "I heard Tara's scream and thought she was in trouble," he barked, rubbing his shoulder where she'd wrenched it behind him.

"Uh, sorry," Tara grimaced, moving forward. "I was just, uh, surprised by an unexpected visitor in the laundry room," she explained, blushing slightly in embarrassment and hoping they wouldn't question her further.

"Not as surprised as our unexpected visitor out here," Bobby chuckled as he draped his arm casually across the petite blonde's shoulders. "Now that the two of you have _met_ perhaps we should introduce you," he teased as Myles glared at him from across the room.

"Bobby," Tara warned, playfully jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow.

"No worries, luv," Bobby grinned, pulling her close to plant a light kiss on the top of her head. "Special Agent Hannah Starr, lead agent with COPS program at the Austin RA, this is Myles Leland…"

"The third," Myles interrupted indignant.

"The third," Bobby grinned as he continued. "He's from our team back in DC," he explained briefly.

"Charmed," Myles sneered annoyed as he brushed imaginary dirt from his suit pants.

"Uh, why don't we sit down?" Tara suggested, hoping to change the subject. Glancing quickly up at Bobby, she could see he felt the same tension she did between the two of them.

"After you," Myles motioned, stepping back when they both headed for the couch at the same time. Tara noticed with a smirk how he avoided the seat next to her, instead skirting the coffee table to sit across the room.

"I'll just get the bags from out front," Bobby mentioned quietly to Tara before turning away.

Longing to finish what was started earlier at the beach, she watched him walk away, and then reluctantly followed the others to sit alone on the spacious love seat. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't sitting there hoping Bobby would join her, but she knew in her heart it wasn't true.

"So you're Tara. It's great to finally meet you," Hannah spoke first. "Your husband talks so much about you I feel like I know you. I hope someday to find a love like yours," she mentioned, causing Tara to dip her head shyly as a pink blush tinged her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too," Tara smiled stiffly. "Bobby seems to really enjoy working with you."

"Thanks, he's really a joy to work with, and such a fast learner," Hannah grinned. "He is so wonderful with the kids. He's going to make a great father someday, but I guess you already know that," she mentioned, suddenly nervous as she realized Myles was studying her intently.

"Um, yeah," Tara murmured quietly, her head spinning. _Bobby, a father? Our children, _she thought and couldn't help feeling a little excited at the prospect.

"I know Bobby said you didn't want to take that step until you got a permanent assignment, but I hope it's here," Hannah laughed tensely, glancing at the tall blonde agent out of the corner of her eye. "I know it's selfish, but your husband is such a fantastic partner, I'd really hate to have to train another one so quickly and Texas is a great place to raise kids," she suggested.

"Yeah," Tara muttered breathlessly. _Bobby had been talking about having kids with me,_ she wondered distractedly. _Oh, Williams, don't get your hopes up. He's only following our cover story,_ she admonished herself quietly.

"So have you kissed and made up yet, Myles?" Bobby asked with a broad grin as he returned. "Guess that's a '_NO_', huh?" he chuckled at the other man's somber expression.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Hannah apologized again, leaning forward on the couch. "After what Bobby told me about the drive-by the other night, I just assumed the worse. No hard feelings?" she shrugged hopefully, offering her hand.

"Understandable," Myles agreed, moving forward to accept her 'peace offering'. "It's good to know koala boy has someone here that can help him when he gets into trouble," Myles taunted briefly.

"Oh, is that going to be a problem?" Hannah speculated, glancing at the tall Aussie.

"Uh, honey?" Bobby leaned over the back of the love seat, brushing his fingers across her shoulder as he pressed his lips lightly to her cheek. "I know we were planning a quiet evening at home tonight, but since Myles is here, what do you say we splurge a bit and take him out on the town?" he suggested as he pointedly ignored the other man's remarks.

"Er, sure," Tara agreed, a little shaken by his closeness. "Hannah, you'll come too, won't you?" she asked smiling anxiously.

"Um," Hannah stammered, trying to think of a reason why she couldn't.

"Come on, shelia. You can tell me over dinner what brought you all the way to San Antonio to see me," Bobby recommended, subconsciously massaging Tara's tense shoulders as he spoke. "I'm sure it wasn't to wrestle on the living room floor with Myles," he ribbed.

"Funny, Manning," Hannah grimaced, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt at the situation. "Okay, I'll go," she decided, noticing a slight smile form on the tall blonde's lips as she consented.

"Great!" Bobby slapped his hands together. "Give us a few minutes to change and we'll be on our way," he smiled, grabbing Tara's hand and pulling her towards the bedrooms as he passed.

Hannah raised her hand briefly to wave back to Tara as she disappeared around down the hall. Slowly lowering it, she directed her attention back to the man sitting across from her. She shifted uncomfortably as Myles continued to stare at her. She'd been through many assignments and uncomfortable situations before in her job, but nothing compared to the awkwardness she felt just sitting in the same room with this man. She could only hope the others would be back soon.

**Chapter 29**

The restaurant the foursome went to wasn't as elegant as the one Bobby and Tara went to on their first night in San Antonio, but it was still quite nice and somewhat romantic. However, the mood was lost on Myles and Hannah, who spent most of the time keeping as much distance between them as possible.

Hannah had attached herself to Bobby's side, as if he would protect her from Myles' glare, while the Bostonian, being the blue blood he was, ignored her, spending most of the evening in conversation with Tara.

As the night progressed, Tara noticed that Myles had moved his chair closer to hers, their thighs touching under the table. He seemed to be touching her hand or her arm as he spoke, stroking her shoulder gently as he draped his arm lazily over the back of her chair.

Normally, it would not have fazed her, but Tara noticed his touch sent tingles down her spine. His light caresses brought back the sensations she felt when Bobby had touched her earlier that day.

Returning to the house, Tara planned to make excuses so she could escape to her bedroom to think. However, somehow she and Myles ended up on the back patio while Bobby and Hannah retreated to the office.

With Hannah finally gone, Tara thought Myles would bombard her with questions about the case. Instead, he stalked towards her with determination in his eyes. His arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer, lowering his head…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 30**

Tara jerked awake, looking nervously around her bedroom as the morning sun peeked through the window. As her breath came out in raged gasps, she halfway expected to see Myles hiding in a corner. 

_Thank God, THAT was only a dream_, Tara thought as she sagged back against her pillow in relief. Still tired and more than a little confused, she knew she was going to have trouble getting back to sleep.

_Not that getting to sleep last night was easy_, Tara sighed. The arrival of Hannah and Myles, not to mention the unexpected visitor in the laundry room, had postponed the talk she was planning to have with Bobby. However, now she wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

_Maybe it was never meant to be_, Tara thought as she flipped onto her side to watch the sunrise. Dinner with Myles had reminded her of the life waiting for them back in DC, the reality she'd left behind. _That had to be what the dream was about_, she reassured herself. _It had to be_, she resolved. She worried that she was living a fantasy that would disappear as soon as the undercover assignment was over. 

Frustrated, Tara threw off the covers, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. On an impulse, she pulled on a bathing suit, then donned a striped T-shirt and denim cut-offs over it. _Maybe I'll spend some time out on the back patio today_, she thought. _Alone._

The sound of the doorbell drew her attention before Tara could make it very far. _That can't be Jack and Sue already_, Tara thought. _It's way too early_, she looked at her watch as she headed towards the front door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Manning," Jack exclaimed brightly as the door swung the door open. Tara's mouth dropped open at the sight of the dark-haired agent standing on her front porch with his arm around her longhaired blonde friend.

"Jack? Sue? What are you doing here?" Tara stammered.

"Now, is that anyway to greet two friends that traveled halfway across the country just to see the '_newlyweds_'," Jack teased, his grin turning into a grimace as Sue elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"We were able to catch an earlier flight," Sue explained, turning towards Tara after watching Jack finish speaking. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, right," Tara backed up opening to door wider. "Come in. Come in," she invited belatedly.

"It's so good to see you," Sue smiled, pulling the petite blonde into a hug as she preceded Jack into the house. "Lucy says hi. We've missed you," she continued.

"I've missed you guys too," Tara stated when Sue pulled back enough to see her lips.

"How's old Crash treating you?" Jack asked as he gave her a hug.

"Being 'married' to him is probably just about as bad as it was being 'married' to Jack," Tara grinned mischievously at Sue.

"_HEY!_" Jack tried to look hurt, but his face just caused the women to laugh harder.

"Is Bobby a late riser like Jack?" Sue teased as they turned towards the living room.

Before Tara could think of anything to say, she heard movement in the direction of Bobby's room. Figuring the doorbell woke Bobby, she instinctively reach for Sue to let her know he was there smiling when she noticed Jack doing the same thing.

Turning, the smile she wore faded as she took in the sight before her. Framed in the doorway of his bedroom, Bobby stood wearing just a pair of hunter green boxers and a sleepy smile. Tara's mind was brought back to the brief swim trunks he wore the day before as her eyes scanned the broad expanse of his chest.

"Uh, Crash, I don't know how you dress when you and Tara are here alone," Jack's voice at her ear brought Tara out of her reverie. "But out of respect for Sue, how about putting on some clothes," he joked as she felt a hot flush creep up her cheeks.

"Uh, right," Bobby stammered, causing Jack to chuckle as he recalled Tara's exact words from just a few seconds earlier. As quickly as he had appeared, Bobby disappeared back into his room, shutting the door on the others and Tara's errant thoughts.

"Well…" Tara started breathlessly, looking uncomfortably at the floor, not quite knowing what to say next. Looking down, she missed the knowing glance between the other couple as they watched her intently.

"Er," Jack muttered, waving his hand slightly to get Sue's attention. "I'm going to, um, get the, uh, stuff out of the car," he hesitated, his eyes darting to Tara as he spoke.

**NO-PROBLEM**, Sue signed, smiling reassuringly as Jack backed out of the room.

"So how are you doing?" Sue asked, after she was sure Jack was gone as she led Tara towards the kitchen.

**FINE**, Tara signed. **DRINK YOU WANT**, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. **TEA SODA WATER ANYTHING**, she signed, shifting slightly with each choice.

**TEA PLEASE**, Sue signed simply. "Now, why don't you tell me the truth, Tara," she persisted as her friend turned away to get the drinks. "Is everything okay?" she continued when Tara glanced at her nervously.

"Yes, of course," Tara answered, but only after a momentary hesitation.

"Then why do I get the feeling something has happened between you and Bobby?" Sue observed perceptibly, noticing the way Tara stiffened. "I don't mean in a bad way either," she maintained.

Tara's head snapped around at this comment, her feelings of guilt evident on her face. Slowly Sue crossed the distance between them, placing her hand reassuringly on her friend's arm.

"It's okay, Tara," Sue smiled. "Bobby's a great guy. Lately, he'd been constantly asking Jack and Lucy about you, especially when the two of you weren't talking before you went on this assignment," she told the petite blonde.

"He was?" 

"I don't know what happened between you two, but something was there. We all saw it after Jack was shot," Sue told her sincerely. "He really cares about you," she insisted.

"He does?" Tara couldn't believe what her friend was telling her. _Could it be true?_ she wondered.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you?" Sue asked astonished. "It's evident you having feelings for him."

"But I can't," Tara shook her head slightly as if to clear her thoughts. **D-A-R-C-Y**, she fingerspelled with a sigh.

"Darcy?" Sue questioned confused. "I think they still talk occasionally, but Bobby hasn't seen her in months. Before Jack and I went to Berkeley Springs, I think."

"He hasn't?" Tara muttered. "So they weren't dating when he kissed me at the hospital," she mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Did you just say he kissed you?" Sue asked a smile on her face.

"Uh, um," Tara stammered. _More than once_, she thought as she felt a warm flush come over her.

"I know it's hard for me to read your lips when you talk too much at once, but you can string more than two or three words together. I think I can handle it," Sue joked with a smile.

**SORRY**, Tara grinned, rolling her eyes as they moved back to the table with their drinks. "After Rob and Stanley, I'm just not so sure about things anymore," Tara groaned reluctantly.

"Not sure about what? You and Bobby?"

"I don't want to get hurt again, Sue," Tara sighed. "Sometimes I think we are so opposite that there is no way it could work out, but then he walks into the room and I can't breathe," she moaned, looking down at the cup she played with nervously in her hands.

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh, the way I feel for you._

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated.

Oh…just when I think I'm under control  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd  
be losin, if your answer isn't yes.

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

Oh, I hate it. Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do?  
Oh, should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated...  
It's so complicated.  
Ohh…

"Tara?" Sue called, tapping the petite blonde on the arm to get her attention. "I don't want you to make a decision you might regret, but sometimes you have to take risks. You're one of my best friends, and I would love for you to have what I've found with Jack. A man you can love, who will love you in return. A soul mate," she continued, all amusement gone from her voice.

"How am I supposed to know when I meet this 'soul mate'?" Tara asked, as bewildered now as she'd been for the last several weeks. "How did you know Jack was the one?"

"Jack's and my relationship is different. We have more issues than just my hearing, or lack of, but also the difference in cultures," Sue warned. "But if Bobby is the one, you'll know. It won't necessarily be instant recognition, or a blinding flash of revelation, but there will come a point when you'll just know," she tried to reassure her friend.

"But what if I never know?" Tara worried aloud. "What if I never find that person or I do but I let him go because I'm afraid?"

"Don't agonize over it. God intends for everyone to find that someone special," Sue maintained, taking the petite blonde's hand. "Whether that is Bobby or someone else, I can't say, but there's someone out there waiting for you, someone with whom you will be very happy."

"You always make me want to believe in impossible things," Tara chuckled, shaking her head. "I can only hope that you're right."

_Song: Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson (Lyrics: Carolyn Dawn Johnson/Shaye Smith) _

**Chapter 31**

Finally dressed, Bobby came out of his room, catching a glimpse of one of the photos on their mantle as he passed by in search of the others. _When did she become so important to me,_ he wondered, his eyes falling on one of the photos he and Tara had taken for this assignment. Pausing, he lifted up the picture, running his fingers across the smooth glass as he looked at the petite blonde face smiling back up at him.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

"Crash?" Jack called, returning to find his best friend standing motionless in front of the fireplace. "Hey, Bobby, you okay?" he asked, slapping the tall Aussie in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, yeah, Sparky," Bobby stammered quickly, replacing the frame on the mantle. "So you're here early, mate. The sun is barely up," he muttered, shuffling away as he hoped he could draw Jack's attention away from the picture.

"Yeah, lucked up on an earlier flight," Jack replied, glancing briefly at the mantle before following Bobby out onto the back patio. "You know how flying is hard on Sue. Anyway, I thought getting an earlier start would give her the opportunity to get some rest this morning at the hotel but…she wanted to come see Tara," he sighed, joining his friend as they stared out into the yard.

"Can't keep those two shelias away from each other long?" Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, that's true" Jack agreed with a smile. "So any new leads?" Jack asked, changing the subject back to the reason they were both here.

"Nothing since I talked to you last," Bobby shook his head grimly. "Every major transaction I can trace during the last six months has taken place on cases where Franklin was lead," he shrugged.

"We've had two sources mention his name in anonymous tips as well as solid evidence implicating at least one of his team," Jack confirmed. "Rumor still has it there will be an important meeting sometime this week between Franklin and whoever he is selling the information to," he told the tall Aussie.

Bobby felt the tension low in his neck, a sure sign that the case was nearing a resolution. Knowing that Jack and Sue would be with her helped, but it didn't make feel any better about the situation. 

However, Bobby still didn't like that Tara was working so closely with the man. He was glad Jack would be with Tara, especially with him being sidelined in Austin. His instincts were usually right on target, but she'd spent more time with the man.

_Could it be she was right, and he was just an innocent bystander?_ he wondered. _Even if it was just a series of coincidences, Franklin couldn't be that unlucky,_ he doubted.

"Tara doesn't want to accept that Franklin being crooked might be a possibility," Bobby groaned quietly, running his hand wearily through his hair. "Keep an eye on her, Jack," he pleaded passionately, his eyes locking with the dark-haired agent, wishing he wasn't so far away in the Austin RA.

There was a notable silence in the room as Jack stared at the tall Aussie. "What's going on, Bobby?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing okay?" Bobby insisted impatiently, walking away. "I just think Tara's misjudged Franklin and is putting too much faith in him, letting it cloud her judgment. I don't want her being in the wrong place at the wrong time without backup, that's all."

"This is me you're talking to, Crash," Jack insisted, grabbing his arm, forcing him to turn around to look at him. "I've seen that look before…in a mirror up until a just a few months ago, when I finally admitted to Sue how I felt," the shorter agent told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby muttered, trying to pull away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jack held firm. "I know everyone at the office saw what was going on between Sue and I before we ever wanted to believe it. We saw it with you and Tara at the hospital…"

"We're just friends," Bobby maintained, rubbing a hand over his weary face.

"You _WERE_ just friends, but it's developed into something more," Jack persisted. "You're talking to someone who knows and tried to deny it for years."

"We're just friends," Bobby repeated. _Wasn't that a whopper of a lie?_ he asked himself.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made, my friend," Jack warned quietly. "I missed out on a lot of time with Sue because of my stubbornness. I hope you know what you're doing," he finished pointedly before turning and walking back into the house.

Alone on the patio, Bobby thought about what Jack had said. Realistically. he knew he hadn't been fully in control of his actions since that day in the hospital when he kissed Tara for the first time.

With a groan, Bobby collapsed against the wall of the house. He needed to be thinking about his job, preparing for the expected meeting this week – yet all he could think of was Tara. He couldn't stop himself from wondering when he would be alone with her again, when he could kiss her again.

"Dang, Manning," he mutter, shoving his sleep tousled hair off his forehead. "What the heck _ARE_ you doing?"

_(Lyrics "She's More" - Andy Griggs)_

**Chapter 32**

Boudro's was a quaint little place built on the River Walk in downtown San Antonio. It was busy, but Bobby had been lucky enough to get a table for four. Both he and Tara ordered tea while they waited for their friends to arrive from their hotel.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gone by the hotel to pick up Jack and Sue?" Tara asked after the active waitress had returned with their drinks and left them to look at their menus.

"Jack said Sue wanted to rest a bit and they'd meet us here," Bobby shook his head briefly. "I'm sure they will be here shortly." As if almost on cue, his cell phone rang in his pocket.

While Bobby answered the call, Tara glanced idly around the room. A short, dumpy woman with toffee brown hair sat alone at a table in one corner. Though she bore little resemblance otherwise, the brown hair reminded her of Bobby's partner, Hannah.

Tara cleared her throat, taking a sip of her tea as she tried focusing on the Mexican painting above their table. She had no right to quiz Bobby about his friendship with the woman, despite how their closeness at dinner the other night made her feel. _After all, we're just friends, right?_ she tried to tell herself.

"That was Jack," Bobby stated, breaking into her thoughts. "Sue overdid it a bit this morning so he's just going to grab her something from room service," he explained, snapping his phone shut and putting it back into his pocket.

"Oh, well, um…I guess we can go home then," Tara started, moving to get up.

"Why?" Bobby asked, reaching across the table to place his hand on hers, holding her in her seat. "We've got to eat, so might as well do it here," he told her, giving her a brief smile.

"Oh, um, yeah," she stammered, jerking her hand out from under his as she felt the warmth creep up on her cheeks. His touch sent electricity through her as her heart raced and her breathing came out in labored gasps. _How can I be alone with him when I can't even breathe when he's around? _she wondered.

"What's wrong, Tara?"

She looked up quickly in response to his perceptive question. "What do you mean?" she stalled.

"You've started frowning. Something I said?" Bobby asked curiously.

"No," Tara lied. "I was just…um…thinking."

"About what?" he persisted, taking a leisurely sip of his tea.

"I should have known not to try to hide anything from you," Tara sighed, noting the faint tensing of his shoulders as he leaned forward. "You and I have always been very honest with each other, haven't we, Bobby?"

Something crossed his face. If Tara had been a more suspicious person, she might have called it guilt, but she told herself that she must be mistaken.

"Er…" Bobby started, staring down into his tea glass as if it had become the most fascinating thing in the world to him.

"We _have_ been honest with each other in the past, haven't we, Bobby?" Tara repeated, watching him closely, suddenly uneasy. _What if now isn't the right time?_ she wondered. _What if I'm wrong about us? _

"Stop trying to change the subject, shelia," Bobby scrambled. "Why are you frowning?"

_Maybe I am trying to change the subject by trying to get him to confess first,_ Tara thought making a face. _I just need to suck it up and say it,_ she decided.

"I was thinking about your partner," Tara confessed, looking everywhere but at him.

"Hannah?" Bobby looked confused as he waited for her to continue.

"You two have very good chemistry," Tara continued reluctantly. "She's very beautiful."

"Oh." A glimmer of amusement flashed through the Aussie's eyes. "Yeah, Hannah's really beautiful," he admitted, trying to suppress a smile.

"Tall, too."

"Mmm."

"I hear she's made several big arrests on her own…more than any woman agent in the San Antonio field office," Tara continued as she nervously played with the tablecloth. While she had her attributes as a computer specialist, Hannah seemed to have everything she was lacking as a woman and an agent. "She's certainly in good shape," she mentioned with a sigh.

"Yeah," Bobby sipped his tea, murmuring over the rim of his cup. "Nice pecs."

Tara kicked him under the table.

"Sorry, but you made that so easy," Bobby sputtered laughing. "She and I had a community outing at the local Boys and Girls Club in Austin, and we worked out with some of the kids. That's all there was to it," he reassured her.

_Of course_, Tara thought as the waitress came back to take their order. _Another one of those 'wonderfully funny' stories that he and Hannah had shared last night at dinner with Myles_, she sighed quietly.

"Well, she seemed very nice," Tara muttered after the waitress left the table.

"Nice? I don't know. She's more like a barracuda once you get to know her," Bobby mused, looking amused at what was obviously a private joke between him and his partner.

Tara thought of kicking him again, but decided to let it go. "Sorry," she said stiffly. "It's none of my business what you do while you're at work; we're on an assignment. It's not as if I was jealous or anything," she grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why not, shelia? I've sure as heck been jealous of Franklin!" Bobby bellowed loud enough to cause the others in the restaurant to turn in their direction.

"Shhh," Tara warned, sinking low in her chair. The blunt admission rather surprised her, though from his actions over the last week, she couldn't say she wasn't expecting it. She sat twisting the tablecloth into knots, wondering what to say in response.

As Sue had pointed out this morning, this was happening very fast between them – whatever it was. They'd known each other a long time, but their relationship had taken such a drastic change. _What was the next step?_ Tara wondered.

When their meals where brought, they ate in silence for a time before Tara set her fork down and looked across the table. She'd already forgotten the dumpy woman across the room, and all the other patrons, as well. She and Bobby might have been alone in the crowded little restaurant, for all the attention that she spared her surroundings.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah," he swallowed the last bite of his steak and looked up.

"We have to talk," Tara admitted frankly, more than a little nervous.

"I know," Bobby smiled his expression rueful, his tone sincere. "And I'm scared as hell," he stated, placing his hand over hers on the table.

"Good to know I'm not the only one," Tara grinned with relief as she melted into his eyes.

"Can I get you folks anything else?" the waitress asked, suddenly appearing beside their table, recalling them abruptly to their public surroundings.

"No, shelia, not for me. Tara?" Bobby reluctantly released her hand and sat back in his chair.

She shook her head, disappointed that they'd been interrupted yet again.

The waitress nodded in reply, slipping their tab onto the corner of the table. Bobby picked it up, glanced at it, and laid a bill on top of it.

"Are you finished?" he asked Tara.

"Yes."

"Let's go for a walk," Bobby offered, glancing at his watch. "Someplace quiet…where we can talk."

"All right." Tara set her napkin on the table and rose.

Casually, they strolled down the River Walk wanting to touch, but trying hard not to. _There were quite a few people out this evening_, Tara noted, trying to distract herself from the tall Aussie next to her. Joggers, college-age kids, and couples mingled about.

Bobby led her back in the direction of the car. He said little, but kept looking at her like he wanted to. Finally, he sighed, stopped, and ran a hand through his hair. "We have to talk."

"Yes." She'd already said that before, and he'd already agreed, but Tara didn't bother pointing it out. Something important was going on here, and she wanted to see it through before she lost her nerve.

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted him again. With a muffled expletive, Bobby shoved his hand into his pocket, flipped it open, and barked a response. His smile faded from his face as he spoke, and Tara could feel her nerves knot somewhere low in her stomach.

"What is it, Bobby?" Tara prodded when he slowly closed the phone again.

"I've got to go," Bobby muttered quietly.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Paul Freeman, one of the kids Hannah and I've been working with in the COPS program, was just found pretty beat up in a bad section of Austin," Bobby explained. "He'd been trying to get out of a gang in his neighborhood."

"Oh, Bobby," Tara sighed, placing her hand comfortingly on his arm. "Do they think it was the gang?" she asked.

"They said he'd never make it out alive," Bobby stated without emotion, covering her hand with his large one. They stood for several minutes in silence before he finally spoke again, his words just barely above a whisper. "Tara, I told him that everything would be okay. I promised him that he would be okay," he groaned, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Tara tried to reassure him, but he was lost in his own world.

"I'm sorry, Tara," Bobby moaned. "I wanted a chance to talk to you, but I've got to go to him, to his family," he told her.

"Don't apologize." Tara shook her head, wryly assuring him. "I understand."

"I'll just take you back to the house…" Bobby started as he took her by the elbow as they moved towards the parking lot.

"You'll do no such thing," Tara pulled her arm out of his reach, stopping. "I can get myself home. Go to the boy," she stated.

"Thank you." Bobby leaned down, placing a brief kiss against her brow. "It may take a while, but I'll call as soon as I'm free. I don't want you leaving for the office tomorrow until Jack can come with you," he suggested. Unfortunately, to Tara, it sounded more like an order.

"Why should I wait for Jack?" Tara demanded, her anger overriding any compassion she tried to feel for him at this point. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Tara, you don't understand." Bobby looked frustrated. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Tara wondered for a moment before realization hit. "Franklin! You can't still be serious, Bobby. Franklin isn't going to hurt me."

"You don't…"

"And don't tell me again I don't understand," she exploded, shoving her hands against him.

"I'm sorry, Tara," Bobby groaned, pushing his hand through his hair again. "It's just…"

"Never mind," Tara cut him off with her hand. "Just go. Check on your friend. We'll take care of this later," she told him bluntly.

"I don't want to leave you." Bobby placed his hand at the back of her head, her face tipped up to his.

"I don't want you to," Tara admitted softening. _How could I not? _she thought. "But you have to," she reminded him.

Leaning down, Bobby kissed her, lightly at first, and then harder, deeper. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with everything inside her. They were both breathing heavily by the time he drew reluctantly away.

"I have to go, but we'll talk later," Bobby promised, caressing her cheek lightly before turning and walking away.

Tara lingered for a moment, watching his retreating figure as she struggled to control her erratic heart. _Oh, you can bet your sweet 'bippy' we're gonna talk later_, she vowed, raising her arm to hail a cab. _One very long and intense talk, Mr. Manning. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 33**

It had been a long night, but at last, it looked like his teenage friend would be okay after all. The first thing that struck him when Bobby walked into the room early the next morning was how tired Paul looked, so small laying there in the big hospital bed. He felt as if he should tiptoe toward him. Even his own breathing sounded labored and heavy in the room.

As he moved toward him, Bobby could see the deep purple bruises outlining the young boy's cheeks and arms. _He put up quite a fight_, he thought almost proud. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but wasn't sure if he'd hurt him so he didn't dare.

"I'm sorry, mate," Bobby whispered softly, feeling guilty for not being there for him. 

"It's not your fault, Bobby," a voice came from the doorway.

Spinning around, he found Hannah standing behind him. Since Bobby had gotten the call from her last night, he'd been trying to tell himself the same thing, but couldn't make himself believe it.

"Come on," Hannah stated, crossing the distance between them to take his arm. "It's about time you get home before that wife of yours thinks I kidnapped you," she smiled, trying to break the tension in the room.

Nodding, Bobby gazed down at the still form on the bed for a long while, before turning and walking out of the room with Hannah at his side. He knew that he would think of nothing, but him like this as he drove home.

Leaving Hannah in the parking lot, Bobby climbed into his car and turned the key in the ignition, but he knew he wasn't ready to face Tara yet. He needed to be alone.

Driving out of the hospital parking lot, Bobby turned on the radio to a station he liked, but even the wildly pulsating beat of the rock music did nothing to take his pain away. _Why did they have to do this when all he wanted to do was make something of himself? _he thought frustrated as he thumped the steering wheel with his fist.

An all too familiar anger came welling up and stuck in Bobby's throat as he drove on, wondering if he should turn towards home. The waves of energetic music washed over him as he refused to let himself feel anything, wanting to stay in a vacuum until he could get home to Tara.

_She'll help me through it_, Bobby resolved, squeezing his eyes shut to force his mind full of nothingness. When he opened them, a rough curve in the road loomed up at him.

Bobby had already driven this curve many times in the week he'd been in Texas, but he'd been ready for it when he hit it. He wasn't ready for it now. His body and his mind were filled with a numbness that affected his reflexes.

When he tried to negotiate the curve, several sharp pictures came into focus in his mind. He saw Tara standing before him as she had been on the beach, sitting across from him last night at the restaurant, laughing with him at the miniature golf course, and walking through the Texas landmarks together.

His mind told him instantly what was wrong, that hadn't reacted quickly enough. Even if he had, the car was going too fast to negotiate the curve. The car veered wildly to the right and the, for one or two seconds, the vehicle itself seemed to hover in the air as if it would turn back onto the road. Then it spun onto the shoulder of the road as the rear tire struck a ditch.

The last thing Bobby remembered was the car flipping over and over, and then all was blackness as the dust around him settled. From somewhere that seemed to be far, far way, the song on the car radio was still blaring.

**Chapter 34**

His face went ashen as Jack listened to the Texas State Patrol Officer on the other end of the line. He was being asked to identify the driver of a dark green rental car.

"That would be Special Agent Robert Manning." His voice remained steady, but Jack felt like his insides had been torn out. _What had happened to Bobby?_ he wondered as Sue, seeing his distress came over to stand beside him.

Filled with dread, Jack couldn't bring himself to ask the question. Gripping her hand tightly with his, he stood silently waiting for the officer to tell him.

"We tried to locate his wife at her office and at their residence, but we couldn't find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Wife? Tara?" Jack muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to get his brain to function. "No, I mean, she's out on assignment," he modified quickly.

"Uh, Mr. Manning needs to go into surgery at the hospital for internal injuries, Mr. Hudson," the officer told him, his tone serious. "It's imperative. We don't normally do this, but since you were listed in his wallet as an emergency contact, would you be willing to take the responsibility for that decision?" he asked.

_They were taking him into surgery,_ Jack thought, relieved. _Well at least he's still alive._ He glanced at the clock on the wall, and then down at Sue who was looking at him for any kind of information.

"It would take me at least forty-five minutes to get there," Jack explained. "Can the doctors take my consent over the phone?" he asked quietly, his mind racing.

"I'll have the surgeon call you from the hospital now," the officer confirmed. "I can radio into San Antonio and arrange for an escort through the city…"

"That won't be necessary," Jack interrupted. "I'm F.B.I. I just need directions to the hospital in Austin."

"I'll have a patrol car meet you at the Austin city limits, and you can follow it in," the officer offered.

"Thank you." Jack replied briefly as he flipped his cellphone shut. Knowing the surgeon could get him on the road, he practically dragged Sue to the car, promising to explain on the way.

When he finally did call, the surgeon had been in such a hurry that Jack didn't get an opportunity to ask any specifics about Bobby's condition. However, he knew that if his best friend had internal injuries, things were bad. Any other injuries would be secondary to that. The doctors had to find the bleeding and get it stopped.

As Jack and Sue sped into the city, they were joined by Austin police who led them through traffic, setting the traveling speed at ninety miles per hour. At that speed, it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the hospital.

Bobby was still in surgery, so Jack put a call through to Tara's office, but she was still out with Franklin on assignment. He tried calling her cellphone again and only got her voicemail. Because he didn't want to alarm her, he left an intentionally vague message.

Sitting down on one of the hard waiting room chairs, Jack pulled Sue close to his side. Words weren't needed between them as they sat together, drawing comfort from each other as they waited for news on Bobby.

Jack thought of all the times they'd had together. Their fights, the ball games, the double dates – all of it made them more like brothers than best friends. He ran a hand through his dark hair, refusing to think of the loss he would feel without him in his life. _Please Bobby, you've got to make it,_ he prayed, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened.

More than a half an hour had passed before Jack's cellphone rang again. He shifted slightly, signing **PHONE **to Sue when she looked up at him as he reached into his pocket. After the conversation he and Bobby had yesterday, and the way he saw Tara looking at his best friend, he knew this was about the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"Hudson."

"Jack, it's me, Tara." her perky voice came back over the line. "What's up?"

"Tara, are you back at the office?" Jack asked, his voice grave as if he was overcome with desperate sadness.

"Yes." Tara replied, her body going rigid with fear. "Jack, what's wrong? Is Sue okay? I'll call Bobby and be right there. Tell me where you are at."

"Tara," Jack's voice was husky. He hated telling her this. He knew she had feelings for the tall Aussie in there on the operating table. He could only hope that she wouldn't hold herself responsible for what happened. "Bobby's here with me…"

"What's he doing with you?" Tara asked confused. "Did he come by and pick you up?"

"Tara…I'm at the hospital in Austin," Jack almost shouted. "Bobby's had an accident…he's in surgery."

"_NO!_"

**Chapter 35**

The hospital room was quiet, except for the steady drone of the machines monitoring the vitals of the patient lying in the stark white bed. The deep purple bruises on his cheek and across his upper chest stood out in harsh contrast to the pale features of his face.

A petite blonde sat alone next to the bed, staring down at the man she'd grown accustomed to being so strong and invincible. However, with all the wires and tubes running from his body, she couldn't help but feel fear at his frailty despite his 6'3" frame.

"Mrs. Manning?" the nurse whispered, waiting for Tara to look up. "If you need anything, just press the call button, okay?"

Tara nodded stiffly, turning away not caring anymore. _I need him to wake up,_ she thought sadly. _But no one can give me that, _she sniffed, wiping her hand across her cheek as yet another tear escaped down her face.

Unclenching her fist, Tara looked down at the ring lying in her palm that one of the nurses said they had to remove during surgery. Even though she knew it was just a symbol of a pretend marriage, as was the name they kept calling her, it provided her with some comfort.

Closing her fingers back around it, Tara squeezed her eyes shut as she drew her hand to her heart. _Please God, let him come back to me,_ she prayed. _Please, I need him. _

"Tara?" Sue placed a hand gently on her shoulder as she moved around in front of the petite blonde. Tara quickly swept the back of her hand across her eyes, wiping at the tears that had spilled down her cheeks. "You really need to get some rest," she prodded as Jack came around to kneel at her other side.

"I'm okay," Tara insisted, dodging their probing eyes. "I don't want to leave in case he wakes up," she muttered as she twisted Bobby's wedding band nervously between her fingers.

"Tara, we've been here sixteen hours already waiting for him to get out of surgery," Jack cupped her chin, getting her to look at him. "The doctor's said it would be at least tomorrow before he woke up," he continued, glancing at Sue.

"Let me take you home so you can take a shower and at least get a few hours of sleep," Sue persisted her eyes filled with concern. "Jack can stay here and call if there is any change," she looked back at Jack who nodding in agreement.

"Crash would never forgive me if he thought I didn't take care of you," Jack grinned sheepishly.

It was obvious to Tara that they'd planned their method of attack on her and no matter what argument she came up with, they'd have an excuse. "Okay, but if there is _ANY_ change, call," she ordered sternly.

"Scout's honor," Jack saluted.

"Why do I get the feeling not to trust that?" Tara teased halfheartedly as she reluctantly pushed herself out of the hard chair.

Jack and Sue waited by the door while Tara stood by the bed. Gently picking up his fingers, she squeezed them softly as she leaned over careful of the tubes.

"I'll be back," Tara whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his lips before turning swiftly and heading for the door.

Jack had just opened the door for the two women when suddenly several alarms sounded in the room and he grabbed Sue's arm. Tara had already spun back to the bed by the time a nurse and an orderly ran into the room.

"Code Blue! He's flat lining!" one of them called as the nurse hit a button on the wall, and the orderly grabbed a crash cart.

"Mrs. Manning, we'll need you to wait in the hall," the nurse took Tara by the shoulders, trying to move her towards the door. "We need the room in here to work," she insisted as Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards the hallway where Sue waited.

"No!" Tara's voice was thin and fragile, as if something inside her was on the verge of snapping. As the door shut, she could hear them working, trying to save the man she loved.

_I never got to tell you,_ Tara cried silently as she collapsed into a heap on the floor. _I never got to tell you that I love you! _she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her middle as she felt like her heart was breaking in a million pieces.

_If heaven was an hour, it would be twilight,  
When the fireflies start their dancing on the lawn.  
And suppers on the stove, and mamas laughing,  
And everybody's working day is done._

If heaven was a town, it would be my town,  
On a summer day in 1985.  
And everything I wanted was out there waiting,  
And everyone I loved was still alive.

Don't cry a tear for me now, baby,  
There comes a time we must all say goodbye.  
And if that's what heaven's made of,  
You know I ain't afraid to die.

If heaven was a pie, it would be cherry,  
Cool and sweet and heavy on your tongue.  
And just one bite would satisfy your hunger  
And there'd always be enough for everyone.

If heaven was a train, it sure would be a fast one,  
That could take this weary traveler round the bend.  
And if heaven was a tear, it'd be my last one,  
And you'd be in my arms again.

Don't cry a tear for me now, baby,  
There comes a time we must all say goodbye.  
And if that's what heaven's made of,  
You know I ain't afraid to die.

(Song: "If Heaven" by Andy Griggs)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 36**

Jack knew he should have never come back out here, or at least waited until daylight. However, he had attended this morning's private service fully aware he would need this time alone to say goodbye.

Earlier, the church had an ominous feel about it when the team walked in. They were together but missing one. More than the others, Jack couldn't believe they were there, saying goodbye to his best friend.

They'd been through so much together, and lost so many friends – Wes, Shep, others. Always they'd had each other…but now, Bobby was gone.

As he sat beside Tara and Sue during the service, Jack realized that he'd never told Bobby just how much he meant to him. He was more than just a friend; he was family, a brother. Jack's heart was breaking as he thought of never seeing him again, never having the opportunity to go to ballgames with him again, never being able to hear his laughter in the bullpen again.

A dark black casket laid at the front of the church like a beacon. It hurt him to think what was in it, but Jack made his feet move forward. He had to see him one last time.

The still form looked like he was sleeping, like Jack had caught him so many times at his desk and during late night stakeouts. However, he knew Bobby wouldn't wake up from this sleep. He was gone forever.

Now, a torrential rain had settled over the cemetery, but it just accented Jack's already sour mood. Stepping out of his car, he lifted his collar against the downpour and started across the soggy field towards the newest grave.

Every stitch of clothing, front his black raincoat and jeans inward, was drenched within seconds. Thankfully, the rain was warm, though inside Jack felt so cold as he walked toward the graveside where they'd laid his best friend.

Between the heavy deluge and the late hour, Jack could barely identify the petite form hovering over Bobby's final resting place. Wanting to give Tara a few moments to herself before interrupting, he lowered his gaze to the spray of fresh flowers covering the newly turned soil. That was when he heard her sad words.

_We talked forever,  
We were never apart,  
But I never told you,  
What I held within my heart,  
I had a secret,  
Always thought I'd tell you,  
One day you'd know  
What my heart was going through.  
But I left it too late,  
I never said it out loud,  
I never stood up and told you,  
I was too proud.  
I waited for you,  
To fall for me,  
But the way things worked out,  
'We' were never meant to be.  
Now my heart is empty,  
I'm all-alone,  
My mind is searching  
But the wind has blown.  
You were my shelter,  
My lover, my friend,  
But I never told you,  
And now it's too late;  
We're at the end. _

As Tara read the words from the rain soaked paper she held in her hand, Jack was drawn to her. He'd known of Bobby's love for her but didn't know until that moment just how much the two of them had missed together. _Why did life have to always be so complicated?_ he wondered as he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Jack apologized when she jumped at his touch. When Tara spun around, he could see the tears she'd shed mixing with the rain. "Tara, I'm so sorry," he repeated, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Tara clung to him as if her life depended on it, her sobs echoing into the night. Jack found tears springing to his own eyes as he rubbed her back comfortingly. For several long moments, they just stood there consoling and taking solace from each other.

"How long were you standing there?" Tara finally asked, reluctantly pulling away slightly.

"Long enough," Jack replied, struggling with his own knowledge of Bobby's own love for her. "You loved him." 

"I never got to tell him, Jack," Tara cried, her sobs renewed. "I wanted to on Saturday, but Myles and Hannah showed up. We were going to on Sunday, but he got the call about the little boy. Jack, I never told him that I loved him!" Tara sobbed.

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you_

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I Love You's  
That's what I'd do. With one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day... 

"We all wish that, Tara," Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close again. _If only you knew just how much he loved you too_, Jack thought. _Maybe one day I can tell you._

_(Poem: "At the End" by Cheryl)  
(Song: "One More Day" by Diamond Rio)_

**Chapter 37**

"Oh, my word, Jack, Tara," Lucy exclaimed when Jack brought Tara to her and Sue's apartment. "You both are soaked through and through."

"Sorry for the mess." Jack gave Sue a lopsided smile as Lucy dashed off to the bathroom to retrieve some towels. "I didn't know where else to go," he shrugged reluctantly.

"Never mind that," Sue waved him off. "I've been worried about her ever since the funeral this afternoon. Where did you find her?" she asked, noticing with concern the vacant stare on the petite woman's face.

"The cemetery," Jack stated, just as Lucy returned with the towels. Both women cast worried looks at each other before their gazes shifted to their friend.

"The important thing now is to get you dried off and warmed up as soon as possible," Lucy recovered first, handing Jack a couple of towels. Draping one over Tara's shoulders, she gently directed her towards the bedrooms.

"She can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch," Sue offered as she used one of the towels Lucy had brought to soak up the water on the foyer floor. "I'll get some tea started and then I'll be in to help you," she called after them.

"I'll just let myself out," Jack tapped Sue's arm to get her attention as she rose to turn towards the kitchen.

"You'll do no such thing, Jackson Hudson," Sue admonished, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him toward the bathroom. "You left your gym bag here a couple of weekends ago. Just give me a minute to grab that, and you can shower while I dry those so you'll have something to go home in. Can't have you catching a chill," she insisted as he pushed him through the bathroom door.

"But I…" Jack looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jack, I can't hear you," Sue smiled shutting the door behind him before he could argue. Hurrying to the kitchen, she paused to look down at Levi who was lying on the floor by the couch. "Don't let us disturb you," she grinned as he raised his head high enough to cock it sideways slightly before dropping it lazily back onto his front paws.

With a weary smirk, Sue scurried around him into the kitchen to fill the teakettle and set it on the stove. Moving to the hall closet, she grabbed Jack's gym bag, returning to the bathroom door knocked softly.

"I'll just leave it out here, Jack," Sue called, dropping the bag outside the door as she tried not to think about what was going on inside the room. "Just leave your wet clothes out here and I'll get them while you're in the shower," she finished quickly before continuing down the hall to her room.

Rapping lightly, Sue pushed open the door slowly, peeking inside. Tara was wrapped in her light blue terry cloth robe with Lucy sitting behind her, combing her damp hair. The smile she'd pasted on her face when she came in quickly faded when only her roommate turned around.

**SHE HOW**, Sue questioned her friend silently, pointing to the petite blonde. She hated talking about anyone behind their back like this, but she was concerned about Tara. After learning of her feelings for Bobby just before his accident, she'd been extremely worried about the young woman's emotional state.  
**  
SHE SAME BEFORE SHE**, Lucy sighed with a frown. **SMILE, TALK, NOTHING. STARE STARE**.

**EYES SAD**, Sue indicated sympathetically. **LONELY.  
**  
**MISS B-O-B-B-Y MUCH**, Lucy signed sorrowfully. **MISS** **SHE HIM I-KNOW-NOT**

**LOVE B-O-B-B-Y SHE**, Sue replied, watching the heartbroken woman and missing the widening of her friends eyes at the remark.

**WHAT,** Lucy waved to get her attention. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. **LOVE. WHEN**, she questioned.

**TX TELL ME SHE BEFORE ACCIDENT**, Sue responded sorrowfully.

**B-O-B-B-Y, HE KNOW HE**, Lucy asked, looking from Tara back to Sue.

**NO**, Sue shook her head sadly.

The two women sighed despondently as they turned back to their friend. Neither of them knew what to do to help her. _That could be me_, Sue thought regretfully. _There were so many times that Jack and I almost didn't have the chance to be together. What would I have done?_ She wondered.

Sue was about to go to the petite blonde, when she saw the bedroom door open out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Jack standing there in sweatpants, carrying a tray with the tea and some mugs.

"The tea was done," he smiled slightly as if he had to explain his presence. "I thought you might want some," he offered, still standing in the doorway.

"Yes, thanks," Lucy jumped up from the bed when Sue and Jack continued to stare at each other, taking the tray from him. "Tara could use some to warm up," she mentioned, more to herself than anyone else.

"Actually, I'd like to take a shower," Tara whispered quietly, speaking for the first time since she'd arrived. Lucy and Jack both turned in her direction at her voice with Sue looking back and forth between them in confusion.

**SHOWER SHE WANT**, Jack signed as they all moved towards the still pale woman.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Lucy asked, sitting next to her on the bed, putting her arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "We've got some tea here. It might help you warm up a bit," she offered, pointing to the tray she'd set on the nightstand.

"I'd really like to take a shower," Tara repeated, keeping her eyes downcast, her voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm done in there," Jack mentioned, trying to be helpful.

"Okay," Lucy glared briefly at Jack, before standing up to lead Tara out of the room.

"She doesn't need to be left alone," Sue stated worriedly, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"But she's still shivering," Jack mentioned, wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe the shower will warm her up."

"You didn't take one, did you?" Sue looked up at him with pursed lips.

"Uh…no," Jack admitted. "How'd you know?" he asked, gazing down at her.

"Because you're still cold," Sue responded firmly, pushing him away. Their brief laughter died as they looked at each other across the room.

"I feel like I owe it to Tara to take care of her," Jack admitted sadly, running his hand through his hair. "He was my best friend and he loved her."

"She doesn't need you or anyone taking care of her," Sue pointed out, shaking her finger at him. "She can take care of herself, but she needs a friend, all over her friends, and I love you for wanting to be there for her."

"I only hope I can be there when she needs me the most," Jack sighed, glancing out the door where Tara had disappeared only moments before.

**Chapter 38**

Tara stretched lazily in the warm water, the air filled with the jasmine scent of Lucy's bath oils. Once in the bathroom, Lucy had convinced her to soak in the tub. To placate the other woman, she'd agreed and tried to relax.

To an outside observer, it would appear that it was working. However, they couldn't see the turmoil in her mind, but if they looked closely, they could see the unspeakable pain in her eyes.

Frustrated, Tara slapped the water, sending a spray of water up into the air. This bath was supposed to help relax her as well as warm her up, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking. Her mind just wouldn't leave her alone. She kept recalling all the times she should have told Bobby her feelings, all the lost opportunities.

It wasn't as if she hadn't been hurt before. This time it hurt more. Instead of the usual heartbreak Tara felt when a guy left her, it felt as though someone had ripped out her heart and force-fed her the still pulsating organ.

His death had taken her whole heart, and no matter what, Tara could never get it all back. Bobby had been different, and she never had an opportunity to tell him of her love.

Even though she knew deep down she had her friends, who were waiting for her to get out of the bath, Tara felt so alone. She didn't feel like she was needed anymore. _If only I could be with him_, she thought as she watched the water sparkle in the light.

_I could just slip under the water and float away_, Tara mused sadly, her heart hurting so much. _There'd be no more pain._ She told herself that this way she could die peacefully, and then she'd be back with him again. Slowly her body began to drop into the water, the warm liquid smoothed over her skin.

Just as her head was about to slip under, a picture came up in her mind. Bobby was standing before her as he did that day on the beach when she realized that she loved him. Tara could see the wind blowing the locks of his hair across his forehead while they ate their tacos. She could practically feel their kiss as he held her in the warm ocean water.

_Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, Oh I believe _

The ache in her heart started to lift as Tara thought of the many cases they'd shared together, the late nights at the bullpen, the all night stakeouts. Even with him gone, Bobby was still with her, in her memories.

_Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, Oh I believe _

A melancholy smile slowly spread across her face as Tara thought of the day they teased him with the apartment listings, joking that Howie could become his 'organizational mentor'. Bobby had the most endearing qualities whether it was complimenting her on her abilities… _The perennial bearer of good tidings. I'm going to stop watching the news and get my updates only from you_…or trying to convince her to accept help…_ But we could be a team. You'll be good cop, I'll be bad cop… OK, you'll be bad cop._

_Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
Oh the people who don't see the most  
See that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe  
Oh I believe _

Taking a deep breath, Tara closed her eyes again. She could almost feel his arms around her as they lay on the floor in the kitchen, when he caught her after her tumble off the counter. She could have sworn she smelled the fruity scent of his cologne wafting through the air. Then, the pounding of her heart, seeing him in nothing but his briefs the morning Sue and Jack showed up, sent chills down her spine.

_There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, Oh I believe_

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And I believe 

"I can feel you, Bobby," Tara whispered to the empty room. "I know I'm not alone," she smiled, finally at peace with her loss as she settled back against the side of the tub.  
_(Song: "I Believe" by Diamond Rio)_

From Adventures in Babysitting Season 3  
From Body Shop Season 3  
From Bad Hair Day Season 2


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 39**

The room was quiet except for a soft hum somewhere off in the background. His head hurt so even squinting he couldn't make out what it was, but knew that it was making his head hurt more. He wished it would stop.

He tried to lift his hand to shut it off, but his whole arm felt heavy as if it belonged to someone else. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around the room. _Why am I so tired?_ he wondered as he tried to figure out where he was.

The nondescript, white ceilings didn't yield any clues. It wasn't until he turned his head and saw his surroundings that the memories started slowly coming back.

"Ah, good, Agent Manning, you're awake," a female voice said from his left. "We were beginning to worry," she continued, when he looked in her direction.

"Huh?" Bobby looked at the tall redheaded nurse in confusion. _Why would they worry about me?_ he wondered. _Paul is the one in the hospital,_ he thought as he tried to get up. The shooting pain in his chest had him falling back against the pillows in agony.

"Take it easy, Agent Manning," the nurse instructed, moving deftly to his side as he struggled to catch his breath, the pain slowly subsiding. "You've been through a very rough ordeal. I'm Becky"

"What happened?" he grunted through the pain.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked as she began taking his vitals, watching him for any signs of physical stress.

"Um, I came to the hospital to see Paul…one of the kids in the COPS program I work with," Bobby struggled to remember. "Hannah and I stayed all night, but we left…I was heading home to see…my wife…" Bobby's voice trailed off as, suddenly, all kinds off memories came flooding back.

"Agent Manning? Are you okay?" Becky asked, concerned at his paled face as he looked up at her in shock.

"My wife…Tara, she thinks I'm dead. I'll my friends do," Bobby shouted, trying to get out of bed again.

"Lay back down, Agent Manning," the nurse ordered, pushing him firmly back into place on the bed. "Everyone is fine. They were here earlier and know you are fine," she tried to reassure him, thankful that he was still relatively weak from his accident and subsequent surgeries.

"You don't understand," Bobby cried angrily, thrashing about. "They were at my funeral. I saw Tara crying at my grave. They think I'm dead," he insisted as she lifted her hand to press the emergency call button.

"Agent Manning," Becky tried again. "Your wife is fine. She and Agent Hudson were here earlier along with Ms. Thomas and Agent Leland. They should be back soon, and you can see for yourself. It was just a dream brought on by the trauma from your accident," she attempted, her voice calm even as she struggled against the much larger man in the bed.

"What's going on?"

The recognizable voice penetrated Bobby's consciousness causing him to look up. His frantic motions stopped when he saw the familiar dark-haired man and blonde woman standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Jack? Sue?" Bobby whispered, unable to believe his own eyes.

"That's no way to make a good first impression, Crash," Jack grinned lopsidedly as he cautiously moved toward the bed. "You had us kind of worried. You okay?" he asked as the nurse slowly released Bobby's arms.

"I'm not dead," Bobby stated, still looking dumbfounded between his two friends.

"We know that, Crash," Jack replied, glancing a little concerned at Sue as she joined him by the bed. "We've just been waiting for you to wake up so we can get out of here."

"You know this is becoming a habit that I really wish we'd break," Sue mentioned, reminding them of their recent stay at the hospital in DC.

"Heh," Bobby grimaced, before turning to Jack. "Sparky, where's Tara? We've got to find her, let her know I'm okay," he persisted as he started to get agitated again.

"She knows you're okay, though you scared all of us when you flat-lined the other day…" Jack admitted as Sue grinned knowingly. "We told her we'd stay with you."

"You told her you'd…" Bobby repeated after him. "Where is she?" he went to sit up in the bed, griping his side painfully.

"Bobby, I'm know you're concerned about her, but Tara's fine. You need to take it easy," Sue assured him as she and Jack eased him back down. "She'll be back soon," she promised as he collapsed weakly against the pillows.

"I need to see her," Bobby insisted urgently, looking between his two friends. "I need to know…"

"What?" Sue interrupted him, holding up her hand. "Bobby, slow down. I can't read what you're saying when you're talking so fast," she reminded him gently.

"Sorry, sheila," Bobby apologized, taking a deep breath to help him calm down some. "I need to see her. Please. I need to make sure she's okay. It was all so real…" he rambled, running his hand through his hair.

"What was so real?" Jack interrupted concerned, worry lines etched his face.

Slowly, Bobby told them about his dream, repeating areas when Sue didn't understand. He told them where they were at his funeral and afterwards at the cemetery. Tears were threatening by the time he told them of watching Tara in the bathroom as she contemplated killing herself.

"Oh, Bobby, you're not dead and Tara's fine," Sue took his hand in hers comfortingly. "It was all a dream," she reassured him as Jack wrapped his arm around her and placed his other hand on Bobby's shoulder in support.

"How do I know this is real?" Bobby questioned looking up at her. "That seemed so real."

"I'm sorry, but since you're in the hospital…" Sue started, reaching over to pinch his arm.

"Owww," Bobby bellowed, snatching back his arm instinctively. "Why did you do that, sheila?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Well, it wouldn't have hurt if it wasn't real," Jack pointed out, trying not to smile at her method of proving that _this_ was reality. While a bit cliché, it seemed to do the trick as Bobby began to calm down.

"Where is Tara?" Bobby asked, after taking a couple of deep breaths.

"There was a break in the case, and Tara wanted to finish it," Jack explained carefully. "After the little scare we had, which the doctors said was due to the blood loss from your internal injuries, Tara didn't want to leave you."

"However, the doctors assured us that after some rest you'd be fine, so Tara went with Franklin to see if they could get this taken care of," Sue continued after she watched Jack closely. "She wanted to have this all wrapped up by the time you were up and about," she added.

"Wait…she's with Franklin?" Bobby questioned, getting agitated again.

"It's okay, Crash," Jack shook his head slightly at the way Bobby overreacted at the man's name. "Hannah and Myles are keeping an eye on things."

"Sparky, I don't trust Franklin," Bobby stated bitterly. "There's something just not right about that yobo. She shouldn't be alone with him."

"Bobby…" Jack started to say when the opening of the door interrupted him. He waved at Sue, pointing in the direction of the door so she'd know of the new arrivals.

"Koala boy, you're awake," Myles stopped short as he and Hannah entered the room almost at a run. 

"Good to have you back, partner," Hannah acknowledged as she stood impatiently at Myles' elbow.

"Where's Tara?" Bobby asked, looking around them concerned when she didn't' follow them in the room.

"Uh, Jack, can we have a quick word with you outside?" Myles asked. There was something about his tone what worried Bobby.

"Anything you have to say to Jack, you can say in front of me, mate," Bobby insisted boldly. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Maybe you should just concentrate on getting out of here, and let us deal with else," Myles suggested, urging Jack towards the door with his eyes.

"Myles!" Bobby shouted firmly, his impatience evident. Jack nodded briefly to the other two agents, who looked anxiously at each other before turning back.

"Tara and Franklin are missing," Hannah stated, cringing as she waited for the explosion she knew was going to come.

"_WHAT!_" The machines around the bed began to beep loudly as Bobby's heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketed.

**Chapter 40**

A second nurse had just come in prior to Myles and Hannah's announcement to record his vitals, so at the sound of the alarms, she pushed Jack out of the way. Quickly assessing the information on the machines, she determined her patient's needs and turned to the others in the room.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave," the nurse ordered, pressing the call button to get some assistance. "Agent Manning needs to rest, and we can't have him agitated so soon after his ordeal," she continued.

"No," Bobby cried, grabbing her hand urgently. "I need to find out about Tara," he pleaded.

"Agent Manning, you need to let your friends do their jobs," she told him. This was her first day assigned to this patient, but she'd had a lot of experience with other agents not wanting to give up on their cases while they recovered. "You need to get better while they find this Tara," she patted his hand reassuringly.

"But you don't understand…she's…she's…" Bobby looked around for help. _What was she?_ he wondered. _Did a few stolen kisses make her his girlfriend?_ He ran one hand through his hair frustrated, his eyes settling on Hannah. "She's my wife…and she's missing!" he shouted as he dodged his best friend's glare, not wanting to admit the pretend cover had become something that he wished for more than anything.

"Oh!" was all the nurse could muster as she looked back and forth between Jack and Bobby.

"Uh…what do you mean they're missing?" Jack questioned, turning towards the two agents. "I told you not to let her out of your sight, Myles." While his voice was even, his anger was evident in his tense stance.

"We didn't," Hannah insisted.

"How can you say that when she's…" Bobby couldn't bring himself to say it. _Was she gone?_ he wondered. _Just like the Morgans._

"I only left her for a moment, Jack," Myles glared at the other woman. "If someone hadn't…"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Hannah bellowed, fire darting from her eyes as she scowled at the tall agent. "You're the one who had to prove how macho you were by carrying the whole thing yourself, instead of waiting for help…" 

"That would have only delayed us farther…" Myles dismissed her with an angry wave of his hand.

"Hannah! Myles!" Sue shouted, not realized she'd raised her voice until she saw the looks on their faces. She'd already called their names twice, not getting half of what they were saying while they argued with each other. "Sorry," she blushed nervously. "I, uh,…" she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"No, Sue," Jack tilted her chin up with his finger. "We're sorry. Yelling at each other isn't going to help us find what happened to Tara," he continued, frowning pointedly at Myles and Hannah.

"So what do we do now?" Hannah asked, looking around the room.

"No one saw Tara or Franklin leave," Myles sighed. "We put a BOLO out on them both, but neither of them had cars so they couldn't have gotten far."

"Unless they were picked up by someone," Sue offered with a shrug.

"Or took a cab somewhere," Bobby suggested from the bed. Sue didn't catch what he said from behind her, so Jack signed it again.

"But where would they have gone?" Jack wondered aloud. "And did they go on their own?" he ran a worried hand across the back of his neck.

"That is the million dollar question," Myles agreed grimly as a somber mood settle around the room. No one wanted to be the first to admit it, but it was beginning to look like they had yet another agent disappearance, and now it was one of their own.

**Chapter 41**

A yellow cab slowed to a stop at a corner in the warehouse district of San Antonio. The petite blonde in the back seat leaned forward as she watched the dark sedan through the cab's windshield.

After just over an hour of following the car, it had finally stopped in front of what looked like an import/export warehouse. _At least it doesn't look like they noticed anyone following them,_ Tara though as she watched the man and woman exit the car and head into the building together.

_Solid evidence implicated one of the team was working with SAIC Wayne Franklin,_ Tara recalled what Jack had told them that first day when he and Sue arrived at the house. She didn't want to believe it, but when she came out of the bathroom to witness the two agents standing at the end of the hall, something seemed out of place. She knew Bobby always distrusted her supervisor, but out of all the people she'd worked with and met, Shanna and Wayne were the last two she herself would have suspected.

"Hey, lady," the cab driver interrupted her thoughts when he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Uh, sorry," Tara apologized, glancing at the meter before digging into her purse. She was glad for once that she carried a lot of cash, since it wouldn't do to have her writing checks with her real name on them. "I need you to call this number, and let them know you dropped me off here," she insisted handing him a card with the money.

"Yeah, lady, right," the cabbie scoffed, snatching the cash from her fingers. "I'm not a secretary."

"Please, it may be a matter of national security," Tara flipped out her badge.

"F.B.I., huh?" he gazed at the badge.

"Just tell whoever answers that you dropped Tara off here, okay?" she repeated as she got out of the cab. She didn't hear his response, but she thought she saw him nod. so she slammed the door and started towards the warehouse.

Even as she started across the deserted street, Tara hadn't paused to ask herself what she was doing. Even if she found Shanna and Wayne, she had no idea what she could without backup. _I hope that cabbie makes that call_, she thought nervously.

Once across the street, Tara headed straight for the warehouse she'd seen the two of them enter. She couldn't have said why she found herself staying in the shadows, avoiding the pools of light cast by the many overhead streetlights.

Tara had just rounded the end of the building, near a clump of bushes when she heard voices. She stopped, stooping down behind the shrubs for cover. _It was only sensible,_ she told herself, _to find out who was there before I blunder into their sight. _

One of the voices was low, unintelligible. It sounded familiar, but Tara couldn't quite identify the speaker. The other man spoke then, more loudly, his voice slightly slurred. This voice she recognized immediately. It was Cameron, and he sounded angry.

"You said everything would be ready," Cameron shouted, his voice laced with accusation. "You didn't say anything about killing these people. Heck, we're even investigating it all. What's going to happen when all the bodies turn up?" he asked impatiently.

The other man replied in that same low, soothing, and unrecognizable voice. Tara strained to hear him, but she couldn't make it out. _My God, Cameron...just how many members of the team are involved in this?_ Tara wondered.

"It's your problem too," Cameron responded irately. "I only agreed to this because you said no one was going to get hurt. Man, I'm not going to jail," he swore angrily.

Tara heard the other man frantically trying to quiet Cameron. She was pressed so hard against the building now that she would probably have a permanent brick imprint on her back.

_Who was Cameron talking to?_ Tara wondered, hoping it wasn't Wayne. While she still believed in him, she couldn't help feeling a bit skeptical now. _Could he be involved like everyone was trying to tell me? And what about Shanna? How could I be so wrong about her?_

More heated words were exchanged again in those low undertones that Tara could almost, but not quite identify. Her mind was spinning. _How could all this be going on here, right under Wayne's nose, without him even suspecting anything?_ she sighed. He had to be somehow involved in this.

Tara swallowed a moan. The men were moving, mercifully headed in the opposite direction from where she hid. She still hadn't identified the man with Cameron, though she could tell the other man was probably the brains of the outfit just by the conversation.

Despite her need to know who that was, Tara stayed where she was until she was sure they were gone. _Too many agents have turned up missing,_ she thought, _and it sounds like they don't mind adding more to that list. _

Leaning her head against the wall, the petite blonde closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to Bobby. Tara imagined him waking up in the hospital bed with her there beside him. She felt all warm inside as she thought of telling him her feelings.

Tara was just about to round the corner when she heard footsteps on the cement ahead of her. Cowering back into the shadows, she carefully peered around the edge of the building, her heart leaping into her throat. She let out a quiet breath of relief when she recognized the man who stepped briefly into a pool of light.

_Wayne,_ she almost called out, before noticing how strangely he was acting.

He quickly moved out of the light, his head turning to make sure no one had seen him, and then he melted into the shadows towards the back of the building, heading in the direction the voices had gone. Come to think of it, that had to have been where Wayne had to have come from, since the only other access to the alley she could see would have been passed her.

_Could it have been Wayne who'd been talking to Cameron only minutes earlier?_ Tara wondered. _Was this the reason Shanna came to get him – to meet with Cameron about the very thing he was supposed to be investigating? _

Tara refused to believe it. _Not Wayne_, she told herself. _He was the SAIC, and you don't make it to that position if you're a criminal. _She simply refused to believe it.

Tara pressed both hands to her pounding temples, remembering things that hadn't added up, so many things that hadn't made sense. Even with the evidence stacked against him, everything within her rejected that Wayne would be involved in anything like this.

Taking another deep breath, Tara crept around the corner. _I'll follow him and confront him,_ she decided boldly. _And if I find out he's involved in this, I'll strangle him with my bare hands,_ she vowed silently.

**Chapter 42**

With all of her experience in surveillance, Tara made easy work of staying hidden as she followed Wayne Franklin, scampering from one shadowy alcove to the next. Though this form of 'stalking' wasn't something she normally did, she found that she was quite comfortable as she watched him disappear around the side of a concrete-block building at the back of the warehouse with padlocked metal doors.

After waiting a few moments to see if he returned, Tara was just about to risk stepping out into the open when movement near the far end of the building made her jerk back into cover. She watched as Wayne slipped out of his own shadows, looked one way and the other, and then bent to examine the lock on the solid-looking door.

Tara slumped against the wall behind her. It was getting harder all the time to believe that Wayne had nothing to do with this, though she was still trying. _What was he doing?_ she wondered, gazing back at him, worry lines etching her face.

Taking a deep breath, Tara took a step forward set to confront him when Wayne was suddenly approached from both sides by two men she recognized immediately – Cameron Wallace and Colton Rand. Both were members of the team she'd been assigned to and men she'd worked with rather closely.

Before Wayne could react to the men's sudden presence, and before Tara could call out a warning to him, Colton brought something down hard on the back of Wayne's head. As she watched, Wayne crumbled into a boneless heap on the ground.

Clamping her hand over her mouth, Tara sunk back into the dark alcove, hoping they didn't see her. _I can't help Wayne if they catch me too,_ she told herself. _But was Wayne in need of my help?_ She began doubting herself.

Realistically, Tara considered that the two men could have felt that Wayne was attempting to break into their property and were just trying to protect it. _It made sense, _she acknowledged reluctantly. For all she knew, that was the men's personal storage rooms. _Somehow, I don't believe that,_ she thought. _Not after what I heard Cameron saying earlier_.

Then, while Cameron kept guard, Colton swiftly unlocked the storage room, and the two men tossed Wayne inside, taking no particular care to keep from further injuring the already unconscious man. The way they went about covering their tracks, making sure to pick up any evidence of the other man being there, removed any doubts Tara might have had about Cameron's and Colton's honor.

Tara didn't know what Wayne had been doing, or how he was mixed up in this, but she knew by their actions Colton and Cameron were up to no good. All of her years of experience also told her that Wayne was in danger. _And I could be too, if I'm not careful_, she thought as she waited for them to leave.

It seemed hours that Tara waited, though it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes before the two men finally left. They'd spent that time apparently arguing in low voices, hands flying as each tried to make his point. Tara couldn't say who won the argument, but they left together, their steps hurried.

Staring back at the locked room, Tara tried not to think that Wayne could be seriously hurt, or worse. She didn't know if she should try to get him out or go after help.

_Can I really rely on the cabbie to call Jack? _Tara wondered nervously. _Maybe I should go for help?_ she thought, wondering where the nearest telephone would be. It occurred to her that she might not have time to get to a telephone as she recalled Cameron's earlier conversation about killing people with the mystery man.

_There simply wasn't any other way to do it_, Tara resolved. She'd have to go get help, and stay quiet enough that Cameron and Colton didn't catch her too.

Every tiptoed step Tara took seemed to echo like sledgehammer blows in the night. She reminded herself that her fear was exaggerating the silence, and she'd been in worse situations before as she decided the quickest path back to the sidewalk. Circling the warehouse again, Tara ducked her head, barreling out of the alley and straight into the arms of Colton Rand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 43**

Colton slapped a huge hand over Tara's mouth before she could scream and pulled her back into the alley. "Well, Agent Tara Manning," he said, looking down at her in disbelief. "Shouldn't you be with your husband at the hospital?"

Without releasing her mouth so she could answer, he looked from her back towards where Tara had just come from. "Oh, hell. You're with him, aren't you?" Colton spat venomously.

Tara tried to ask him to let her go, but the words came out only as a series of muffled grunts. She tried fervently to break away as he dragged her toward the concrete room, muttering curses beneath his breath with every step. However, Colton easily deflected her attempts to free herself, his size dwarfing her petite frame.

"One sound outta you, and I'll have to shut you up right now, you got that?" he warned as they stopped in front of the locked doors.

The glint off the gun he had tucked into his waistband had Tara nodding compliantly. It occurred to her that the words should have sounded corny, almost comical, especially in the Hollywood 'tough guy' growl Colton had suddenly adopted. However, she found nothing humorous in the warning as her mind searched for a way to get away.

Satisfied that she wouldn't cause any trouble, Colton tucked her beneath his left arm like a football and used his right hand to unlock the storage room again. Shoving Tara inside, he closed the door firmly behind her.

Tara pitched forward on her hands and knees, landing painfully on what felt like a rough concrete floor. Her breath left her in a whoosh. At first, she thought the room was filled with tiny colored lights, but then her vision cleared, and she realized the room was completely dark. There wasn't even a window to give any light.

Her breath caught painfully in her throat. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark, but it did bother her not being able to see. She didn't like _not_ knowing what was around her.

Tara groped around her, locating a stack of wooden crates and another pile of smaller, cardboard boxes. She jammed her fingers painfully on something hard, and she hissed, pulling them back to her chest.

She was almost afraid to reach out again as her fingers throbbed, but she needed to know what was around her. _And where was Wayne? _Tara wondered as she hesitantly stuck out one hand. Her fingertips touched something soft, damp, sticky. _What is that?_ she wondered as she moved her hand around, and it registered. _Hair? _

"Wayne?" Frantically, Tara scooted closer, running her hands over his chest as she tried to learn by feel alone if he was breathing. He groaned and stirred beneath her touch.

"Thank God," Tara whispered, sighing with relief that he was still alive. "Wayne?" He muttered something incoherent as he moved under her hands. _If only I could see him_, she thought frustrated.

"I'm such an idiot," Tara said aloud, slapping her forehead with her palm. Spring to her feet so quickly, she nearly fell right on top of Wayne's prone form. _There has to be a light!_ she thought as she bumped painfully into another wooden crate.

Locating the door, she ran her hands over the cool concrete wall next to it until she found the light switch. A moment later, the small, square room was flooded with light from a single bare bulb hanging overhead.

The boxes were stacked along almost every wall, leaving little space to spare in the center of the room. Tara glanced briefly at them before kneeling back down beside Wayne, who lay on his side, his back to the door. There was a dark, shiny patch at the back of his head, a small puddle of red on the gray floor beneath him. His face was pale and his breathing shallow, but at least he was alive.

"Wayne, please answer me," Tara begged, delicately touching the deep cut on the back of his head. It had already swollen and was turning purple around the edges.

His eyelids fluttered, but didn't open.

"Wayne!" Tara spoke more sharply that time.

Again, his eyelids fluttered. This time, to her relief, they opened. For several long moments, Wayne laid there, very still, frowning up at her until finally his clouded eyes cleared.

"Tara?"

"Yes, Wayne. It's me," Tara breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Wayne lifted his head, cautiously, looking around him. "How did you get here? Where's Shanna?" he asked her all at once.

"Colton and Cameron came up behind you when you were trying to get in this storage room," Tara told him as he pushed himself up on one elbow. "I don't know where Shanna is. I followed the two of you here." With a few muffled expletives, Wayne shoved himself to his feet as she hurried to support him when he swayed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Wayne demanded impatiently. "If you're involved in this, Tara, I'll…" he brushed her off his arm annoyed.

"Of course I'm not in on this!" Tara interrupted indignantly. "Bobby and I were sent here to investigate all this. I was trying to rescue you when Colton caught me and threw me in here with you," she spat as Wayne studied her face, much like she'd seen Jack and Bobby do when they interrogated a witness.

Tara was genuinely offended since she'd been his biggest supporter when Bobby thought he was responsible for the Morgan's disappearance. Because she believed in him so much, she'd left the hospital to help him, and now he repaid her by accusing her of being a part of it. Her blood just boiled at the thought.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Wayne put up his hands in surrender. "Why were you following me?" he asked, wincing as he brushed his hand across the cut on his head.

"Well, Wayne, you and Shanna were acting quite suspicious back at the office in Austin," Tara told him.

"You saw us?" Wayne's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "And we thought we were being so covert," he muttered almost under his breath.

"I came from a surveillance team in D.C., remember?" Tara rolled her eyes. "After Bobby's accident, you haven't been talking to me, Wayne, and now that I think of it, some of your actions even before that make me concerned about your involvement in all of this," she admitted, her heart pounding as she waited for his response.

"I can see how you would think that," Wayne frowned, running his hand through his hair and wincing again when his fingers hit the sore spot on the back of his head. Pulling his hand away, he grimaced when it came away red. "I've known for a while that someone on my team was behind all the trouble we've been having, even before the Morgans disappeared, but I couldn't figure out who. I had asked for help, but had no idea you were sent here, or I would have let you in on what I knew," he admitted with a shrug.

"But how could all of this go on without you knowing, or at least knowing who if it was someone on the team?" Tara questioned as all of Bobby's comments came flooding back.

"I don't know," Wayne confessed as he paced away from her. "I don't know how they did it, but now I…uh, we have proof that they did. The Morgans are still alive, but won't be for long if we don't get out of here," he told her, returning to stand in front of the petite blonde agent. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I followed you and Shanna. I hid in the shadows by the corner until I thought it was safe to move," Tara shrugged. Wayne's face showed his astonishment at her comments and his inability to notice he was being followed. "But I ended up running out of the alley right into Colton. He wasn't too gentle, but then I guess he thought I was just a city girl," she smirked slightly.

"Are you all right?" Wayne asked with concern, placing his hand on her shoulder as he studied her again.

"I'm fine," Tara nodded. "I just think we need to figure out a way to get out of here," she moved away from him as she turning her attention to the room they were in. Testing the door, she sighed as she found it securely locked from the outside. Turning, she continued to survey the room. She pried on some of the crates but couldn't get any of them open. A search of the boxes didn't yield anything that could help them.

"Even if we can get out, Colton and Cameron wouldn't have gone far," Wayne came up beside her.

Tara was just about to make a comment about his negativism when an idea suddenly came to her. Looking around again, she began smiling slyly.

"Move other there," Tara instructed, pushing him into the corner by the door. "Be ready."

"Ready for what?" Wayne asked confused as he watched her move into the middle of the room.

"Just be ready," she spoke that with such a forceful command that he found himself obeying without further hesitation. However, his eyes never left her as she took a couple of deep breaths, running her fingers through her hair before concentration on the door.

Suddenly, the room echoed with an ear-piercing scream. The sound was still vibrating through the tiny room when the door burst open, and Cameron rushed through.

"Would you shut up?" he demanded, glaring at her as he stepped partially through the door. "You…"

Tara watched as Wayne barreled into the man, knocking him into the far wall. The impact jarred his injuries, causing him to lose his grip on the younger man. Cameron quickly tried to take advantage of this lapse, slugging the man in the stomach, watching with delight as he dropped to his knees.

Turning his attention to Tara, he wasn't expecting her to catch him in the solar plexus with her foot, forcing the wind out of him. Following through, she knocked him senseless with the back of one downward-slicing hand. Cameron fell with a heavy thud to the floor and didn't move.

Catching her breath, Tara looked up at Wayne, who stared at the inert body, then back up at her. The look on his face had her concerned that he'd been hurt more than he already had.

"How'd you…" he stammered

"It's my job, Wayne. Remember?" Tara scoffed as she pulled him quietly toward the door.

"I mean you're so little and he's twice…" Wayne finally shook his head clearing it. "Remind me never to make you mad," he whispered as she peered out a crack in the door.

"Tell Bobby that when we get back," Tara grinned. "He needs a little reminder," she winked before pushing the door open farther as she led Wayne out.

A long line of crates lay between the storage room they had just come out of and the office where they saw Colton waiting with another man and a tall brunette. Tara headed for the crates at a run with Wayne on her heals.

Just before they made it, there was a muffled shout behind them, then a funny popping sound. With another hissing curse, Wayne almost threw Tara behind the crates, diving in beside her.

**Chapter 44**

Wayne landed on top of Tara with enough force to drive most of the remaining breath out of her lungs. As she gasped for breath, it occurred to her that they were being shot at. The very idea that their escape would be so short lived was almost too bizarre to accept.

"I wish I could be sure whether Shanna made it out or not," Wayne growled.

"You _aren't_ sure?" Tara looked at him with a quick surge of disbelief.

"She left to get back up, once we verified Colton and Cameron were here," Wayne whispered as more gunshots pinged off the crates around them. "We knew someone on the team was involved. Shanna was working with Morgan before they disappeared."

"You mean you knew all along?" Tara asked, just for clarification.

"Not who it was," Wayne shook his head. "Just that someone was involved. It's hard to believe my own staff could carry on something like this right under my nose without me knowing, but they did," he sighed.

"But now they're going down," Tara promised. _Somehow_, she added silently, knowing they had to get out of there alive. Listening, she realized the shooting had stopped and knew that it might be their only time to get away.

Motioning to Wayne as she clawed her way to her feet, Tara turned to run again, only to stumble into someone else's arms. This time she wasn't going to be taken so easily as she struck out before he could get a good grip on her. With some satisfaction, she heard her opponent grunt when her fist connected with a firm jaw.

Tara almost cried out in triumph when the arms released her. However, before she could rejoice, she heard a grunt from behind her and turned. Her jaw dropped as she saw the two men standing behind Wayne with guns pointed at his head.

"Chill out, tiger," Colton sneered from behind the revolver. He sounded almost amused as signs of defeat flashed across the face of the petite blonde. "Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now, would we?"

"Cameron," Tara looked at the tall man next to her, who was nursing a sore jaw. "What are you doing? You're an F.B.I. agent."

"And a rich one at that," Colton interrupted the other man's reply. "Every day we get put through crap jobs that put us into danger, but what kind of gratitude do we get? Nothing! Our salaries aren't even worth writing home about!"

"That is until they met me," the other man boasted as he casually moved around in front of Wayne, keeping his gun trained on the two of them. "There are a lot of people who will pay a lot for information regarding F.B.I. cases and agents currently assigned to specific areas," he explained with a sly smirk.

"You sold out your friends, the people that cover your back?" Tara demanded disbelievingly.

"No one would have known had Morgan _not_ made that program…" Cameron started, cringing as Colton raised his gun as if to backhand him.

Tara glanced at Wayne, noticing that Colton obviously was in charge and Cameron was just following along. If _only we could figure out how to get through to them,_ she wondered, taking a deep breath.

"What is it you want, Colton?" Wayne asked. There was so much pain in his voice that Tara's eyes were automatically drawn to his. She knew this must be hurting him. She hadn't known him long, but she knew he placed a very high value on loyalty and friendship, something he thought he had in both these men.

"I don't want anything from you, _boss_," Colton snarled sarcastically. "We've got a helicopter on its way here in less than half an hour, and we'll be out of here, but sad to say, you two won't be joining us," he flashed a smile that made Tara shiver.

"And neither will your little partner, Franklin," the other man grinned contemptuously as Wayne and Tara realized Shanna hadn't made it out. "Though perhaps she and this little blonde spitfire might join some of the other women…uh…vacationing in the Middle East. They'll pay a lot of money for American women over there we've learned," he cackled.

The scorn in his final words made Wayne flinch, but neither of them could move while they were outnumbered. There was a raw fury overlying the pain in his eyes.

"Come here," Colton motioned towards Tara with the gun.

"Stay where you are, Tara," Wayne directed.

"Oh, finally acting like a man, are we?" Colton remarked sarcastically as he coolly aimed the weapon at Wayne's forehead. "I said come here," he said more forcefully, flicking Tara only a brief glance.

"What are you going to do?" Tara questioned hesitantly. She didn't want anyone hurt and had no question that Colton or one of the others would pull the trigger. However, she didn't want to blindly step into danger, either.

_If I only knew the cabbie had made the call,_ Tara sighed silently. _If only I could stall long enough to give Jack and Myles a chance to rescue us. _

"Just providing myself with a little insurance, as they say in the gangster movies," Colton smirked with a twisted smile.

"Do I need to point out that it rarely works in the gangster movies?" Tara asked quietly, shooting a worried glance towards Wayne.

"It's not like you got any other choice," Colton shrugged. "Get over here, darling. And you start heading for the office. Make one false move and she's dead," he warned.

Tara and Wayne didn't move. They looked at each other, neither certain what to do.

An ominous clicking sound came from the gun. Tara had heard that sound so many times before, but she'd never expected to hear it when it was pointed towards her. _Colton was prepared to shoot Wayne, and then proceed from there,_ she realized from the look in the other man's eyes.

_"Now!" _Colton bellowed, his voice echoing through the warehouse.

Tara pulled herself up to her full height as she took a step toward Colton. Instinctively, Wayne reach out to stop her, but she just shrugged off his hand.

"Be careful, Wayne," Tara whispered, her eyes locked with Colton's.

"Good advice, Wayne," Colton mocked as the other men laughed. "Be very careful."

The moment Tara stepped within reach, Colton grabbed her, his fingers digging brutally into her wrist as he pulled her in front of him. She stumbled, and he jerked her upright, bending her arm behind her as he did so. She couldn't help gasping at the sharp pain in her twisted arm.

Wayne automatically moved towards them. Cameron and the other man quickly stopped him, holding the barrel of their guns towards his head.

"Do you really want to risk this, Wayne?" Colton asked, a slight undercurrent of desperation in his voice.

"I'm okay, Wayne," Tara said breathlessly, trying to ignore the throbbing in the arm Colton still held behind her. She knew it was important to keep him calm. Panic was much too dangerous when his unsteady finger was curled around the trigger.

Wayne turned slowly, making his way towards the office as instructed, the other man close behind him with Tara. As he approached the door, he could see Shanna slumped over in a chair inside. At first, he thought they'd killed her already, but he could see the slow rise and fall of chest and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cameron," Wayne stated, stopping at the entrance. "You have to know this is foolish. Give yourself up now, before something tragic happens," he looked at the smaller agent beseeching.

"As far as we're concerned, something tragic has already happened. Now we have to make it right again," Colton interrupted again, his voice was laced with bitter self-recrimination.

Wayne started to say something else, but a muffled sound from outside made them all jerk in that direction. Colton swung Tara with him, the movement twisting her arm even higher behind her. She cried out, and instinctively bent to ease the pressure, pulling downward on Colton's hand.

"Check it out." Colton snapped, the panic evident in his voice as well as the actions of the others. "_Stand up!"_ he bellowed, his control slipping rapidly. Angrily, he hit her with the back of his gun hand, almost snapping her neck backward.

Still reeling from the blow, Tara tried to regain her balance, but her vision was clouded, her ears ringing. She could feel her knees buckling as she slumped against Colton's arm, pulling him off balance with her.

"Damn it!" Colton pulled back his other hand to hit her again.

Wayne threw himself forward, hitting them both with his full weight just as Tara opened her mouth to warn him away. The three of them went down in a tangle of flailing limbs as Tara vaguely heard a door crash open and shouting. She couldn't quite make out the words being shouted around her, but she knew she had to fight as she struggled with Colton to get the gun.

And then she heard the shot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 45**

Worry over not knowing where Tara was ate him alive as the tall Aussie lay in the hospital bed. He wouldn't accept any pain medication, knowing that its side effect would probably make him sleepy. He wanted to make sure he was awake in case they found out anything on Tara.

_She's got to be all right_, Bobby pleaded silently. _I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, _he sighed as he watched the others working to find her.

Jack had slipped easily back into his team leader role, barking orders to the others as he made his own phone calls. Kat and Carlton soon joined them, after Hannah notified them of the Franklin and Tara's disappearance. When they found Colton, Cameron, and Shanna didn't answer their cell phones, the worry intensified.

"There hasn't been any hits off the program Tara installed," Kat informed them, barely looking up from the wireless notebook she held on her lap.

"Great," Jack groaned sarcastically. Since Tara and Franklin's cell phones weren't on, the software had been their only chance at a lead.

"Jack…" Bobby leaned forward anxiously in the bed.

"Don't worry, Crash," Jack strode quickly across the room to ease his best friend back against the pillows. "We'll find her," he promised.

Bobby wanted so much to believe him, but his feelings for Tara were still so new that they clouded his thinking. He'd waited so long to find someone like her, and he was afraid that she'd be taken from him before he had the chance to tell her.

Darcy had been special, as were other girlfriends before her, but he found over the last few weeks, they weren't the same. No one quite understood him – his job, his passions – like Tara.

From the very first day, Tara had worked her way into his life. From her fuzzy pens and that quirky little frog she kept on her desk, she was so different from anyone he'd ever dated. He never expected to fall for her so hard and so fast.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you 

The ringing of a cell phone brought Bobby's attention back to the room. Looking around, he saw Jack flip his open.

"Hudson."

Watching his best friend pale as he spoke low into the phone, Bobby felt like his heart stopped. _Please don't let that be bad news about Tara_, he prayed, wishing for once that he had even some of Sue's lip reading ability, so he would know what was going on.

"Listen up people," Jack called as he snapped the phone shut. "We've got a lead. That was a cab driver that says he just dropped off a woman fitting Tara's description and claiming to be F.B.I. outside a warehouse in San Antonio," he announced as he ran his hand through his hair, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"San Antonio?" Sue asked, not quite getting what he said when Jack looked down.

"Sorry," Jack signed and said apologetically. "Yes. He said they followed a car from Austin. It stopped in front of a warehouse on Maddox, with a man and woman getting out. Tara instructed him to call me and she followed them."

"Was Franklin with her?" Myles asked curiously.

"No, but he matched the description of the guy they were following," Jack confirmed, then looked at Carlton and Kat. "The woman could have been Shanna," he sighed.

"No!" Kat exclaimed. "She can't be involved in this," she insisted, having been told of their suspicions of Franklin.

"I'm not saying she is, just the description he gave me fits Shanna," Jack held up his hand to ward off any arguing.

"Well, what are we doing waiting around here?" Carlton asked, grabbing his stuff and heading for the door. "We're not going to find out if it was Shanna, or even Wayne, and it's going to take at least forty minutes to get there, even with the benefits of the sirens," he finished, holding the door open to see if anyone was coming with him.

"Twenty," Bobby stated, recalling how fast he got to the hospital after learning of Paul's admittance as he flipped back the covers and swung his legs off the bed.

"Whoa, there Crash," Jack called, stepping over to grab him as Bobby sagged slightly as he tried to stand up. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, helping him to sit back on the bed.

"I've got to go, Jack," Bobby persisted, looking pleadingly into the dark haired agent's eyes. "What would you do if it was Sue?" he asked, knowing he was playing dirty to get his way.

"Ok, but you stay in the car with Sue," Jack agreed reluctantly, letting the tall Aussie move unsteadily towards the bathroom to pull on some clothes.

_Like hell, I'll stay in the car_, Bobby swore as he closed the door behind him. _Not when Tara might need me! _he vowed as he pulled on his jeans under the hospital gown.

_(Song: Broken Road by Rascal Flatts)_

**Chapter 46  
**  
The trip back to San Antonio felt like the longest twenty-five minutes of Bobby's life. Even with the sirens enabling them to drive at speeds in excess of ninety miles per hour, it seemed as if they were moving in slow motion.

Carlton drove the lead car with Myles, Kat, and Jack while Hannah followed close on his bumper. Though Sue and Hannah tried to engage him in conversation when they first left the hospital, Bobby was glad he had the backseat to himself. He knew they were trying to keep his mind off Tara, but he was thankful when they finally gave up.

Bobby didn't mean to be rude, but ever since he woke up from the dream, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. _She just has to be okay_, he prayed silently.

"That's Shanna's car," Hannah muttered from the front seat as they came around the corner finally and saw the car sitting in front of their warehouse destination. "Shanna's car," she repeated after tapping Sue's arm to get her attention, and then pointed toward the car.

Pulling up beside the others a safe distance away, Bobby jumped out of the car almost before it stopped. Jack and Myles quickly grabbed him before the tall Aussie took off towards the warehouse.

"Whoa there, buddy. Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked as they backed his best friend against the car.

"I've got to go find Tara," Bobby insisted, trying to pull away.

"We don't even know if she's in there," Myles persisted, keeping his hand on the other man's arm.

"Myles is right. Let us go check it out," Jack maintained, relieved when Bobby finally sagged against the car. "You're in no condition to go in there," he told him, noticing the way the other man continued to watch the building, his body weary but tense.

"Sue and I will keep an eye on him," Hannah offered as the two women approached, stepping closer to Bobby.

"Think you can handle that," Myles snapped, before turning away quickly. Hannah glared at the tall blonde, obvious to anyone watching that she was doing her best to hold her tongue.

"Okay, you three stay here," Jack agreed, checking his gun. Coming from the hospital, they didn't have time to change into their gear so they were going into this unprotected.

"Be careful," Sue whispered, placing her hand on his arm before he turned away. The look in their eyes as they locked made it evident both of them were remembering the outcome of their last case at the hospital.

"**STAY HERE**," Jack repeated, signing the words for emphasis.

Reluctantly, Jack joined the others, and they made their way across the street. Myles and Carlton went around one side of the building, while Jack and Kat made their way cautiously around the other end.

Bobby only partially listened to the conversations going on around him. His mind was focused on the building he knew Tara was in. He didn't know how he knew she was there, but he could feel that she was close.

_I've got to get in there,_ he thought, cutting his eyes over to where Hannah spoke with Sue. Seeing both women were not watching him, he casually eased his way around the back end of the car and headed towards the building.

His legs felt wobbly as his feet pounded the pavement, sprinting across the street, but Bobby didn't stop. He heard Hannah call his name, but knew what he had to do as he stumbled into the dark entrance of the building.

His heart stopped when he heard the telltale sounds of gunfire inside the warehouse. _Tara!_ Bobby cried out silently, his hands pulling on the door, trying to get it open.

"Bobby, stop," Hannah whispered quietly as she came up beside him. "Wait."

"I can't wait, Hannah. I know she's in there," Bobby hissed, the shots still echoing in his head as it suddenly went silent inside the building. He continued to pull on the door.

"Bobby!" Hannah grabbed his arm. "Let me help," she asked, her eyes pleading as he glanced down at her.

"We need to find another way in," Bobby nodded, turning away.

"No, wait," Hannah insisted, getting him to turn around. With a sly smile, she pulled out a set of lock picks, much to Bobby's surprise. "What? You think you're the only one who can work magic on a lock?" she smirked, leaning down.

"Impressive," Bobby admitted as the door popped open.

"Just stay behind me, and don't go getting yourself killed," Hannah warned, giving Bobby her back up weapon. Pulling out her gun, she slipped through the entrance before him.

They could hear the voices inside before their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Hannah inched her way around the boxes and crates, listening intently. Bobby ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

"Colton has Tara," Hannah whispered, glaring up at the tall Aussie before peaking around the corner. When he started to go around her, she had to grab Bobby again, pushing him back against the boxes. "Wait. We need to wait until the others get into position, or we could lose it," she cautioned.

Bobby wasn't sure how long he could wait, but he knew Hannah was just trying to make sure no one got hurt. A wave of dizziness passed over him, and he leaned his head back against the crates, straining to hear what was being said.

Tara's cry in pain sent Bobby barreling around the crates, uncaring if anyone was there to back him up. Hannah called out to him, but it was too late. His attention was focused on the petite blonde that had occupied his thoughts for so long.

Rage cursed through him as Bobby saw Colton manhandling the woman he loved. Despite his injuries, he launched himself at the man, just as another gunshot echoed through the warehouse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 47**

Someone landed solidly, heavily on top of Tara, pressing her against the cold concrete floor. Suddenly, there seemed to be people everywhere, shouting, running, grappling.

Tara opened her eyes. She couldn't even remember when she'd closed them. Her eyes widened when she saw who lay across her, his eyes closed, his skin deathly pale.

"Wayne?" She pushed at him, frantically trying to get him to respond. "Wayne!"

Large, strong hands helped her free herself and lifting her to her feet. "Tara. Oh God, Tara," Bobby's voice sounded strange, hoarse as it penetrated the slight fog around her. "Are you okay? Have you been hit?" he questioned, his hands running over her as he searched for injuries.

"No," Tara shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing. She ignored the various aches and pains throughout her body as she tried to move him out of the way. "Where are the others?" she asked, searching for the other men who'd been holding them.

"Jack's got them, luv," Bobby insisted, his hands tightening around her as she sagged against him in relief. As Myles knelt over the still form of Colton Rand, Jack and Carlton led the other men off. Trying to block out the image, Tara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she rested her forehead against Bobby's broad chest.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open as she spun out of his arms. Her attention now was all for Wayne, who lay crumpled on the floor beside them, his left shoulder covered with blood.

Dropping down beside him, Tara pressed her hands to the wound. She stared at the spreading stain in horror, not knowing if he'd been shot trying to save her.

"Bobby, do something!" she pleaded, her thoughts in a jumble as she tried to comprehend everything that had just happened.

"An ambulance is on its way, shelia," Bobby told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Some distant part of Tara's mind noted the slight sense of detachment in his voice, but it was too much for her to deal with at this point.

"It's going to be all right, Wayne," Tara whispered, her hand on his clammy, pale cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, now," she promised, missing the pain shadowing Bobby's face as she watched her stroke the other man's cheek.

**Chapter 48**

The paramedics arrived with commendable speed. Tara was pulled out of the way as they bent over Wayne, who was partially awake and groaning now. The front of her shirt was stained with his blood, and there was a trickle of something warm and sticky from the lump forming on the side of her head.

_But they were alive_, Tara reminded herself. She, Shanna, and Wayne would be all right, and Colton, Cameron, and the other man had been taken away.

Shanna had only been knocked out, so other than a bump on her head and a headache for a few days, she didn't appear any worse for her ordeal. Tara said a short prayer of thanks, adding a plea that Wayne would recover as quickly. She wouldn't even allow herself to consider the possibility that he wouldn't.

Turning from watching the paramedics load Wayne onto the stretcher, Tara found Bobby slumped against the office wall like a battered, weary warrior, his shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. A gun hung loosely in his hand, apparently forgotten.

Hannah stood next to him, concern evident in her eyes as she spoke quietly to him. _They look so comfortable together_, Tara thought with a pang of jealousy, her teeth digging into her lower lip. _So close_.

Then Bobby's eyes slowly opened, locking with hers. He pushed away from the wall, whatever Hannah was saying to him lost as he crossed the distance between him and the petite blonde.

"You're bleeding," he murmured, touching gentle fingers to the oozing lump on the side of her head.

"It's okay," Tara shrugged, her eyes never leaving his as she realized the last time she saw him was unconscious in a hospital bed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" she questioned, searching his tired face, not sure if he would collapse before her eyes if she touched him.

"He wouldn't stay at the hospital," Hannah supplied as she came up beside them. Looking between the two, she wasn't even sure if they realized she was talking, or even standing there next to them, as they only had eyes for each other. "He's been beside himself since he found out you were missing, and insistent that he was coming 'with or without permission' to help find you when Jack got that call," she continued as she watched them with worry.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Bobby admitted, sounding a bit breathless as he spoke. "Though we may need to rethink the time we let you spend with Sue. Running off, half-cocked without backup is normally her M O."

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, placing her hand on his arm caringly. Bobby smiled, but to Tara it looked forced, as if he was in pain. "You shouldn't have come after me. Not after all you've gone through. We almost lost you," Tara blinked as she felt the tears threaten. 

The events of the last couple of days, starting with realizing she'd loved Bobby to his accident to this all, began to build on Tara. She took a wobbly breath, trying to steady her frayed emotions as she looked up at the tall Aussie.

"We almost lost you too," Bobby whispered, raising his hand to gently stroke her hair back from her face. Tara's breath caught in her chest as she turned her cheek into his caress.

"I…" she started when Wayne called her name from the gurney as he was pushed towards the door.

"Tara," he groaned.

"I'm here, Wayne," Tara called as she rushed to his side taking his hand.

"You're all right?" His voice was weak, his lips stiff and rather blue, but his eyes looked clear, coherent, giving her hope that his injuries weren't immediately life-threatening.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "And you will be, too. Let them take care of you now, Wayne."

"Tell that husband of yours…" his eyelids drooped.

"What?" Tara bent closer, straining to hear.

"Tell him…better take care of you after this."

"I can take care of myself, Franklin," Tara smirked, leaning over to kiss his cold cheek. "You do the same, you hear?"

"We have to go, ma'am," one of the paramedics insisted, and Tara stepped out of the way. Feeling Bobby move up behind her, she subconsciously relaxed against him, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist, pulling her to him. She raised her hand to touch run her fingers through her hair forgetting about the lump on the side of her face and winced as she brushed across it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bobby asked, turning her in his arms to take a better look at the purpling bruise.

"I'm fine. It's just a bump where Colton hit me."

"I should have killed him," Bobby growled, the dramatic words spoken in an oddly calm, matter-of-fact tone.

"You almost did," Hannah reminded him, not wanting to intrude, but still not sure if she should leave them alone after all they'd been through. "Jack had to unwrap his fingers from Colton's throat and send him to make sure you were all right."

"Please tell me someone read the bloke his rights," Bobby groaned as though the thought had just occurred to him.

"Except for your performance, everything when strictly by the book," Hannah assured him with a note of suppressed amusement. "He won't get off on any technicalities."

Bobby appeared relieved as he pulled Tara too him.

"I've never seen someone _that_ emotional making an arrest, but I guess it isn't every day that something like this involves the person you love." Hannah looked from Bobby's haggard face to Tara's swelling lump. "You two look terrible. Come on, Tara, we'll find someone to check you out and Bobby, you need to get back to the hospital where you belong."

"Yes, mother," Tara mocked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 49**

The bright lights of the emergency room aggravated Tara's headache more as she lay on the hospital bed waiting for Jack and Sue to return. After seeing him almost pass out as the group came through the hospital doors, she was worried about Bobby. However, Jack had effectively threatened her if she stepped foot out of the room.

_I guess Myles and D told him about my little 'adventure' with Bobby the last time we were in a hospital and supposed to 'stay put'_, Tara smirked wearily, recalling the fear she felt for her friends as they were being held by that mad woman.

Leaning back against the pillows, Tara swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, remembering the time she and Bobby shared at the beach before his accident. She didn't know what time it was now – an hour or so before sunrise, she supposed – but everything had changed for her.

It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a short time. That her feelings for Bobby could alter so dramatically since all this had started.

Tara wasn't sure what woke her much later that same day. Bright sunlight was streaming through her hospital room window when she opened her eyes, so brightly she squinted in reaction. It had to be late afternoon; she'd been sleeping for hours.

Tara stirred against the pillow, wincing when she remembered the bandaged lump on her forehead. She raised a tentative hand to it.

"Does it hurt?" The deep voice made her gasp and sit up in surprise.

Bobby sat in a chair near the bed, looking as though he'd been there for a while. He was wearing a hospital gown and robe, his face haggard and drawn, obviously still drained from the previous evening.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked him, her voice husky from sleep.

"Not long." He shrugged, his voice sounding strained. She knew he must be feeling terrible and here he was checking on her instead of getting the rest he needed.

"Haven't you gotten any sleep?" Tara questioned biting her lip nervously. 

"Enough," Bobby nodded.

Tara studied him anxiously and noticed he did look somewhat more rested. There was more color in his face, and his eyes were clearer than they had been.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked.

"I wanted to check on you," Bobby shrugged again. "The nurses said I could sit in here."

"Oh?" Tara's brow furrowed in confusion before realization hit her. "Oh!" she whispered breathlessly. _The hospital thinks we're married,_ she thought, understanding their willingness to let a 'husband' sit with his 'wife.'

"Excuse me a minute," Tara blinked. Suddenly shy, she avoided looking at him as she flipped back the covers. While she had to exchange her bloodstained clothes for a hospital gown when she arrived in the emergency room, Sue had brought her an oversized nightshirt from home to wear.

Bobby nodded as she passed his chair on the way to the bathroom. Tara felt him watching her, but he remained still as she closed the door between them.

Tara took her time in the bathroom. She washed her bruised face, brushed her teeth and her hair. She knew she was stalling, but still she didn't hurry. She needed this time to find the nerve she seemed to have misplaced since she seeing him again.

Bobby was still sitting in the chair when Tara finally rejoined him. He didn't look like he'd moved a muscle.

As she moved across the floor toward the bed, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and grabbed the back of the chair as she began to sway. Bobby was immediately on his feet, his hands gentle on her arms as he helped her to the bed.

"You're not okay. I'm getting a doctor," he stated as he reach for the call button over her bed. "You're still too pale."

"I'm fine," Tara groaned, waving her hand to stop him, but still not looking up at him. "The doctor said it was just a little bump."

"I don't care what the doctor said," Bobby growled, as if his patience had worn much too thin. "I don't want to lose you."

Surprised at the desperation in his voice, Tara raised her eyes to his. To her chagrin, she felt her eyes brim with hot tears as he searched her face. Bobby reacted immediately, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, shelia," he murmured, one hand supporting the back of her head. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tara clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder. The robe was scratchy and smelt like antiseptic, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, laying her cheek against his chest soaking up his warmth, his strength.

Bobby stroked her back, soothingly, slowly, murmuring something she couldn't quite catch. After a moment, Tara lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to fall apart."

"You have every right to," Bobby assured her, still holding her close. "The last couple of days must have been hell for you."

_He could say that again,_ Tara groaned silently. She'd fallen in love with him, almost lost him in the car accident, witnessed an attack on Wayne Franklin, gotten herself captured and thrown in with him, stumbled onto the people behind all the disappearances, discovered people she'd worked with weren't all they'd pretended to be, been held at gunpoint, watched her friend get shot…

"Yes," Tara grimaced. "I guess you could say it's been an eventful couple of days," she admitted, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Bobby whispered, his clean-shaven cheek against her hair as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said Franklin wasn't involved. If I had, maybe we would have caught Cameron and Colton before anyone else had to get hurt. I'm sorry I made such a mess of everything and almost got you killed."

"No, Bobby, it wasn't your fault," Tara pulled back slightly to look up at him. "You had no way of knowing," she tried to assure him.

"But I did," Bobby admitted remorsefully. "We had intelligence about someone on the team being involved, but I didn't tell you. I didn't want to fight with you about Franklin again so I kept it to myself and you were hurt," he continued, almost as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Bobby," she whispered, touching trembling fingers to his hard, tanned cheek. "It's okay. Jack told me. I knew when I went in there."

"You did?" Bobby looked at her confused. "Why did…" he cut his words short, shaking his head.

"Why did I follow them?" Tara raised her eyebrow questioningly. "I had to. Whether or not Wayne was bad, I had to find out for myself. I had to do it myself."

Tara lowered her eyes as Bobby continued to watch her intently. _How can I explain this so he'd understand?_ she wondered as she drew a shaky breath.

"I trusted Wayne and I didn't think that I was wrong, but all the evidence kept telling me I was," she breathed, her tone even as if it was the hardest thing she'd ever said. "Regardless, I learned that I can do things on my own."

"Tara," Bobby interrupted.

"Let me finish," Tara insisted, pushing away from him to walk over to the window. Taking a deep breath, she stood watching the activity outside, trying to collect her thoughts. Bobby waited impatiently behind her, shifting from one foot to the other as the silence dragged on.

"This was the first time I ever worked with anyone besides you, Jack, Myles, and D," Tara finally continued, never turning from the window. "Over the years, I wondered if I could make it, if I transferred to another team, but was always too afraid to try. Now, I know I can and I want to," she finished.

**Chapter 50**

Feeling his chest tighten as he listened to her talk, Bobby could hardly breathe. _I wonder if this is how Jack felt when he had his heart attack_, he thought distractedly. Even though he heard what she was saying, he couldn't believe she was seriously considering transferring after all they'd been through. _Didn't everything change that day on the beach?_ he wondered, trying to figure out what went wrong.

The day Darcy left for the job in Los Angeles, Bobby had felt some sadness. When they finally called their long distance relationship off, he'd been disappointed more than anything. Nothing in his life compared to the sense of loss and abandonment that he felt right now. Even the day his dad left paled in comparison.

_It's your life. You say you need a change.  
Don't all the dreams we've seen come true mean anything.  
You say it's different now and you keep staring at the door.  
How can you walk away? Don't I matter anymore?_

If being free is worth what you leave behind,  
And it's too late for love to change your mind,  
Then it's goodbye time.

If we had known our love would come to this,  
We could have save our hearts the hurt of wasted years.  
Well, its' been fun. What else can I say?  
If the feelings gone, words won't stop you anyway.

If being free is worth what you leave behind,  
And it's too late for love to change your mind,  
Then it's goodbye time.   
  
Bobby couldn't stand there anymore as she went on about how this assignment made her feel more independent and empowered. If he heard one more time how Wayne helped her figure out who she was, he'd put a fist through the wall.

"Ah, well, I'm glad you figured out what you want, shelia," Bobby droned monotone as he dragged his suddenly heavy feet towards the door. "I, uh, better let you get some rest. Er, I guess I'll see you around," he muttered distractedly, his hand on the doorknob.

"Bobby wait!" Tara cried, crossing the floor quickly.

When she touched his arm, Bobby felt a bolt of electricity course through him. _How can I go on without her?_ he groaned silently, closing his eyes trying to shut it all out.

"Bobby," Tara repeated quietly, almost pleading.

Slowly opening his eyes, Bobby turned to look at her, his breath catching in his throat. _What am I going to do without you?_ he asked himself again, his eyes scanning her face as if trying to remember every detail.

"What's happened over the last couple of weeks is nothing like what I expected when I took this assignment, but I'm glad I had this opportunity to work with Wayne…and the others," Tara admitted, her eyes never leaving his.

Bobby stiffened at the sound of the other man's name. He couldn't believe she kept throwing him in his face, as he recalled gentle, caring way she was with the injured agent back at the warehouse.

"Well, shelia, I'm sure I can get Garrett to put you in for a permanent transfer," Bobby growled, hurt that he had lost her. "Hannah mentioned something about being interested in a position at the DC office," he stated, staring unseeingly over the top of her head, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

"Oh, that's very big of you, Manning!" Tara snarled, slapping his chest in frustration. "But then I guess you'd really be doing it for your gorgeous new partner," she sniffed, turning away dejectedly.

"Hannah?" Bobby looked at the petite blonde in confusion.

"Yes, Hannah!" Tara spat, spinning back around.

"She's a friend, shelia. A good friend," Bobby insisted angrily. "What about you and Franklin?" he questioned looming over her.

"Wayne and I are just friends!" Tara maintained indignantly.

"Friends?" Bobby puffed in disbelief. "I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other. That drongo has a eye for you!"

Tara opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Bobby could see that he'd irked her temper again, and she was doing everything she could to control it.

Seconds turned into minutes as a heavy silence hung between them. Continuing to stare at each other, they both waited for the other to speak.

"You're jealous," Tara finally said. It was more of an affirmation than a question.

"I'm not jealous," Bobby muttered, trying to turn away before she could see the truth in his eyes. Tara's hand on his arm made him look back at her almost expressionless face.

"Do you love me?" Tara asked simply, only the nervous nibbling on her bottom lip betraying her anxiety.

"More than I ever thought possible," Bobby answered without hesitation before he could think. "I didn't mean to. After Darcy, I didn't think I'd ever love again. Now I realize I didn't even know what love was until I started falling for you," he rambled, pacing the floor in front of her.

"I love you too," Tara whispered when he stopped talking. She giggled slightly when Bobby turned, his mouth dropping open. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it works," she grinned, her eyes filled with happiness.

A moment later, Tara was swept up as Bobby's powerful arms wrapped around her. Tears of joy began flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, Tara," he groaned into her hair.

Almost dizzy with love and happiness, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"Oh, God, Tara," Bobby kissed her, roughly, deeply and then he kissed her again more gently, lingeringly. It was a long time before either of them spoke again.

_Song: Goodbye Time by Blake Shelton _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 51**

Much later, Tara and Bobby made their way to Wayne Franklin's hospital room. Bobby protested at first, a deep frown creasing his forehead, that growing familiar look of jealousy squaring his jaw. They were only slightly surprised that Hannah and Sue were there with Jack and Myles.

Wayne was lying in the hospital bed, heroically pale and bandaged, enjoying the attention he was receiving. A nurse bustled around the room, trying to keep some kind of control over the visitors. She didn't look pleased to see two more walk in.

"Well, there you are," Hannah beamed as soon as the couple entered the room. "We were beginning to think you two lovebirds were going to stay hold up in your room forever," she grinned, noting with amusement the telltale blush creeping up over the petite blonde's cheeks.

"You two okay?" Jack asked, casting meaningfully look at his best friend.

"No worries, mate," Bobby smiled mischievously, pulling Tara closer with his arm at her waist.

"Oh, grow up," Tara teased, rolling her eyes as she stepped away. With a determined smile, she approached the bed, while Bobby lingered by the door.

"Look at you," she grinned, shaking a finger at Wayne. "I thought I'd find you on the verge of death, and instead you're lying here like a sultan, basking in all this attention."

"Can't help it if I'm just _natural_ hero material?" Wayne drawled, giving her a charmingly crooked grin.

"Oh, Lord, and I thought just being Texan was bad enough," Tara groaned. "Now you really have a line to use on the ladies, don't you? Not to mention the cavalier scar you have now."

"Think it will work?" his eyebrow lifted.

"Probably," she admitted.

"Well, I understand you weren't exactly _honest_ with me about your _marriage_, darling," Wayne glanced toward the man at the doorway, then back at her, his smile still in place, but a little anxious now. "However, I don't suppose there's any need for me to waste the line on you."

"No," Tara answered seriously, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks as she glanced at Bobby briefly. "You don't need to use lines on me, Wayne. I already know you're a hero. You were hurt trying to protect me. I don't know how to thank you for that," she added, tears brimming in her hazel eyes as she took his hand.

"Aw, little lady," Wayne drawled in a poor imitation of '_The Duke'_. While he tried to make light of the situation, the big Texan flushed in embarrassment. "It was nothing, but are you sure you're okay? That's a mean looking lump."

"It's just a scratch," she assured him, patting his hand. "What about you? And Shanna? Does anyone know how she's doing? Bobby said you found the Morgans. Are they okay?" she asked expectantly, looking from Myles to Hannah to Jack.

"Well, at least that bump on your head hasn't slowed down your ability to switch from one topic to another at the drop of a hat," Myles quipped, grunting in surprise when Hannah elbowed him in the side.

"Lay off," the tall brunette chastised, pointing to Jack when Sue's eyes darted to her as the blonde tried to figure out who was talking.

"The missing agents, including the Morgans, were found in the warehouse. Apparently, the place was used for meatpacking and had several freezers on the lower level," Jack explained, cutting his eyes over to make sure Sue was following.

"I heard Cameron talking to someone about killing them," Tara interjected, waving her hand to let Sue know she was talking.

"To keep Cameron in line, Colton agreed to keep them alive, but when they didn't need them anymore… Fortunately, we got there in time," Jack continued when Sue turned back to him. "They're a little dehydrated, and Brad has a broken arm from attempting an escape, but they all should be fine."

"Oh, that's good," Tara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shanna had a pretty bad concussion, but the doctors say she will be fine in a week or so," Jack finished. "She's experiencing some blurred vision and a major headache, so she's trying to get some rest."

"I want to go see her in the morning. She and Kat really helped me with my investigation," Tara stated firmly, looking at Bobby who nodded in agreement. "Now how are you? Are you in much pain?" she asked, turning back to the tall Special Agent lying in the hospital bed.

"No, sweat," Wayne shook his head, though the faint lines around his mouth belied the denial. "The bullet just grazed his shoulder, some soft tissue damage, but nothing permanent. The doctors assure me I'll be back in top form within a few weeks."

"I'm glad." Tara leaned down to give him a careful hug. "You scared me half to death! Don't ever do anything like that again without backup, you hear me?" she chided him, suddenly fierce.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one going in without backup, remember? At least I had Shanna with me," Wayne countered teasingly.

"Oh, yeah, right," Tara remember, biting her bottom lip sheepishly.

"Anyway, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'm not going back," Wayne answered solemnly. "When I think of what was going on right under my own nose…damn it, it just makes me feel like an incompetent fool," he said angrily.

"Because you trusted others who were sworn to protect this country," Tara shook her head. "Don't feel that way, Wayne. You can't help putting your faith and trust in them. They failed, not you. You've got good agents working for you that wouldn't dream of betraying you that way."

"Like you," Wayne asked hopeful, taking her hand.

"I wish I could say that I was staying, Wayne, but my place is in Washington," she stated gently.

Wayne sighed, squeezing her hand gently before releasing her. He glanced back toward the doorway at the tall Aussie.

"Well, I hope your friends know how lucky they are to have you…" Wayne started.

"We do!" Bobby interrupted sternly.

"Okay. I think I better let you go," Wayne grimaced. "Your _friend_ is beginning to look very intense and I'm started to get worried. One bullet is enough for one week, don't you think?"

"Bobby's not going to shoot you, Wayne," Tara promised with a shaky smile, but she moved a step away from him anyway. "You need some rest…and truthfully so do I. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, take it easy." Wayne looked toward the door yet again. "And you take care of her, or you'll have to answer to me," he warned with a tired smile.

"I don't think that will be a problem, mate," Bobby agreed, pulling the petite blonde to him as she rejoined him.

"Good," Wayne grinned, suddenly looking very worn and tired.

Tara's heart went out to him, but she only smiled and bade him a goodnight. There was really nothing else left for her to say as she turned to walk out, Bobby at her side.

"So Crash, looks like everything is good again," Jack asked, looking pointedly at the arms his friends had around each other, when he and Sue joined them in the hallway.

"Better than good, Sparky," Bobby replied, dipping his head to capture Tara's lips in a brief kiss.

"Well, I for one will be glad to get back to DC where everything can get back to normal again," Sue sighed happily, as Jack put his arm around her waist.

"Ah, not exactly," Tara beamed up at the tall Aussie, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Jack questioned worriedly, signing the last to words for Sue.

"Well, that's something we wanted to talk to you about, Sparky," Bobby grinned, placing a kiss on the top of the petite blonde's head as Jack and Sue looked at each other, then back at their friends apprehensively.

**Chapter 52**

Dimitrius Gans sat behind the desk in the supervisor's office, his temporary assignment since Ted Garrett had gone on vacation to Bermuda with his wife. He had just responded to Lucy's knock at the door when his phone rang. After signal Lucy to take a seat, he answered.

Besides saying 'hello', D did little more than mumble some incoherent words into the receiver during the conversation. Lucy leaned forward concerned, trying to figure out what was wrong from the shocked look on his face.

"What is it, D?" Lucy asked anxiously as he slowly returned the phone to its cradle. "Is something wrong? You look…"

"Stunned?" D supplied with a little laugh. "Flabbergasted?"

"Well…yeah," Lucy admitted, relaxing a little bit as she realized her friend wasn't terribly upset, but still she remained very worried.

"That was Bobby," D told her, still looking a little bewildered. "They got married."

"Married?" Lucy repeated confused, then a broad smile slowly formed on her face. Lucy jumped up, heading towards the door, a million ideas running through her head. "Jack and Sue got married? I can't believe they did it without me, but I'm so glad they finally did. We've got to plan a party for them when they get back. I need to get in touch with Charlie and Troy…" she went on animatedly before D finally waved his hand.

"Luce. Lucy!" D repeated several times before he got the young rotor's attention. "Sue didn't marry Jack!"

"Huh?" Lucy turned back, sure that the other man was kidding. "Then who'd she marry?" she returned to his desk more confused

"Sue didn't marry anyone," D responded with a slight chuckle, almost as if he didn't believe it either. "Bobby married Tara."

"Oh, my," Lucy muttered, her knees seemed to fold beneath her as she sank heavily back into the chair. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when two people are in love…" D started with a smirk.

"I know that!" Lucy replied sarcastically, with a distinct roll of her eyes. "I meant, when? I thought something happened between them when Jack was shot, but they were barely speaking to each other before they left, so I thought I was imagining things."

"Well, apparently you weren't," D smirked, moving around to lean against the front of the desk as he looked down at her. "And they apparently started talking in Texas. My question is…when did Tara and Stanley break up?"

"Oh, that was over long ago," Lucy scoffed, leaning comfortably back in the chair. "Before Darcy sent Bobby that 'Dear John' letter from California."

"You know about the letter?" D's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, of course I did," Lucy grinned smugly. "I'm not the best rotor in the F.B.I. for nothing."

Smiling, D nodded his agreement before turning around to gather some files off the desk. He'd just picked them up when Lucy's gasp had him spinning back around.

"You okay?" he asked concerned as her playful, toothy grin faded.

"If Bobby and Tara are married, that means one of them has to transfer," Lucy groaned, her shoulders slumping.

"That's what Bobby was calling about," D nodded solemnly. "He didn't want us finding out about Tara's transfer from someone else. Bobby said it was her idea," D frowned when Lucy looked at him in shock.

"It's going to be really strange not having her around," Lucy admitted. "I wonder who we'll ever get to replace her," she wondered aloud.

"Oh, Bobby also said that he recommended Special Agent Starr as her replacement," D remembered as he finished gathered the files and led Lucy to the door.

"Hannah Starr?" Lucy asked, a devious glint shining in her eyes as her broad smile returned.

"Yeah, I think that's what Bobby said," D nodded curious. "Truthfully, I couldn't get much past the fact that 'bachelor Bobby' got married," he grinned.

"I can understand that, but I can't wait to see Myles' expression if Agent Starr's transfer gets approved," she smiled, barely able to control her mirth. "From what Sue told me on the relay call the other night, those two can't stand being in the same room together."

"Oh, great," D groaned shaking his head. "Sounds like Davey and Tanya," he commented, recalling all the fights he and his wife refereed between his two children.

"Uh, that would be about it," Lucy laughed. "And I hope she gives Myles a run for his money."

"You would," D grimaced swatting at her as she sashayed passed him. As happy as he was for Bobby and Tara, he knew that if Special Agent Starr did get transferred to the team, it would be quite an adventure.

THE END ….FOR NOW


End file.
